Transformers
by Sovereign64
Summary: When Ulrich bought a yellow camaro, he never thought he would be involved in one of the most greatest wars that have ravaged the galaxy for years! Now he has to team up with Ricky Blade and the Autobots and defeat the evil Decepticons and save Earth! DONE
1. An Unknown Planet

Ryo: Hi guys! I'm going to parody one of my most favorite movies of 2007. _Transformers!_ ALso, this is my first crossover story so please be gentle alright? Enjoy!

_**Prologue: An Unknown Planet**_

_**Ryo Muang Pictures Presents**_

_**In Association with Hasbro**_

We now hear a voice speaking.

"_Before time began, there was the Cube." _The voice said. We now see a gigantic metal cube floating through the space. It is obviously the cube the voice was talking about. _"We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we live in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seem lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called…"_ We now see the Cube making its way to a familiar planet. _"…Earth."_

_**Ryo's Transformers**_

"But we were already too late." The voice finished and we soon fade out after that.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Ryo: Yeah, I know. The chapter is short but hey, that's the prologue. Stay tune for the next chapter where the story shall begin!


	2. An Unexpected Attack

_**Chapter 1: An unexpected attack**_

We now see two military air troop carriers flying through the desert somewhere in Qatar. Inside one of the troop carrier were seven commandos. The first commando was a 22 year old man with black spiky hair and blue eyes. He wears a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. His name was Captain Danny Fenton, leader of the commandos.

The second commando was a 24 year old man with messy black hair, golden eyes and has a scar across the right side of his face. He wears black robes with gold trims, black pants, black shoes and red sleeves. His name was Technical Sergeant Zuko.

The third commando was a 20 year old Asian man with spiky black hair, rimmed with green and black beady eyes. He wears a red zip-up sweatshirt (which had hints of yellow on it), blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and white socks. His name was Sergeant Jake Long.

The fourth commando was a 21 year old man with blonde hair and wears a red and white football jacket and blue pants. His name was Sergeant Dash Baxter.

The fifth commando was a Spartan who wears a teal helmet with a gold visor and teal armor. His name was Church (From Red VS Blue).

The sixth commando was a bald dark skinned man who wears a red and white visor and wears a light blue and white suit. His name was Captain Frozone.

The seventh commado was a man with neat blonde hair and wears a black t-shirt and green pants. His name was Chad Dickson.

The last commando was a man with blonde hair and wears a brown cowboy hat and red karate robes. His name was Clay (From Xiaolin Showdown). Currently, the commandos are having a conversation with each other.

"Oh God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A bowl of mama's fried scorpion noodles." Jake said with a grin. He can imagine the taste of his mother's noodles already.

"Jake, you've been talking about fried noodles with scorpions and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Jake. I promise." Zuko snapped in disgust.

"But Zuko, dawg. Scorpions are known to have the most succulent meat." **(It's true in China!)**

"I understand." Zuko replied. So Jake started talking in Chinese. He always does that just because it's a part of his heritage.

Zuko rolled his eyes in annoyance as he mocked Jake. Then he said to Jake. "Dude, English man. English."

"Yeah Jake, Zuko's right." Danny said as he joins in. "I mean, how many times do we have to tell ya, we don't speak Chinese. I told you that."

"But I thought Zuko here is an Asian." Jake said.

"Yeah, but I speak Japanese, not Chinese." Zuko said.

"Why you got to ruin it for me, dawg? That's my heritage." Jake said and he soon starts talking Chinese to the commandos again.

"Go with the Chinese. Whatever." Danny groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey you guys remember weekends? Huh?" Dash said with a smirk as Danny, Jake, Zuko and the other commandos turned to him. "The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and fresh beer?"

"Perfect day." Danny replied with a grin.

"What about you Captain? You got a perfect day?" Jake asked as he turns to Danny.

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Danny said.

"Awww…." The other commandos including Dash, Jake and Zuko said.

"She's adorable." Dash laughed.

"That's too…" Zuko tired to say until Danny interrupts him and the others.

"Shut up!" Danny laughed.

* * *

Soon the air carriers landed on the runway of a military base. Once the air carriers landed on the runway safe and sound, Danny and his team came out from their air carrier as they carried their weapons, equipment and bags and head towards the base.

* * *

In the base, many soldiers and commandos are relaxing and doing their stuff in a corner near the base. Some were playing basketball in a court while some were relaxing in small pools. A truck that has Danny and his team in it then arrives at the base and once the truck stops, Danny and his team alighted from the vehicle. Two soldiers named Carl the Cockroach Wizard and Yuck the Rabbit while playing basketball in the court.

"Watch this crossover, Yuck. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line." Carl said as he bounces his basketball and quickly passes Yuck. Yuck then tries to go after Carl.

Meanwhile at a shower area, a fat man named Coop (From Megas XLR) enters the area and pushes aside two soldiers named Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. "Step aside, ladies." Coop said as he pushes them away and gets all the shower for himself.

"Aw man!" Edward whined.

"What?" Alphonse added.

"Danny!" A boy yelled as he runs over to Danny. The boy was bald and wears red and orange robes and has light blue arrow tattoos on his body. His name was Aang. Danny turns his face to Aang and smiles.

"Hey Aang! What are you doing?" Danny asked. Aang then hands Danny over a bottle of water.

"Water?" Aang asked.

"Thanks." Danny said with a grin. Then he stands up and took Aang's hand. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?" Aang nodded in agreement. Yeah, it was like any other ordinary day at the military base.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to Danny and the other soldiers at the base, a black MH-53M Pave Low IV Helicopter was making it's way to the military base.

At the military base's communications building, a boy named Kevin (From Ed, Edd and Eddy) detected the helicopter in his radar and called, "Colonel Jameson, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

An officer named Jonah Jameson (From Spiderman) walked over to Kevin and looks at his radar. Jonah then frowns and took his headset and tries to communicate to the helicopter. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area." However, the helicopter seems to ignore Jonah's message and continues flying it's way to the base.

Jonah then speaks into his headset again, "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking."

Soon, two Raptor jet planes flew off from the runway and into the sky. As they do, Jonah speaks into his headset again, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." Then he warned, "If you do not comply, we will use deadly force."

The two Raptor jet planes then flew near the helicopter. "Copy the bogie. Tail 4500 X-Ray." One of the pilots said as he notes the initials and numbers on the back on the helicopter.

Back at the communications building, Kevin took out a report and said to Jonah as he hands the report to him, "Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down in the Fire Nation three months ago."

"That's impossible. That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck." Jonah said in disbelief.

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper." Kevin said.

Jonah soon knew that the helicopter must be an enemy aircraft and he speaks into his headset again. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." The mysterious helicopter then follows the two Raptor jet planes.

"Radar, where's the inbound?" Jonah asked as he walks over to the front of the building so he could see the runway.

"Bogie's five miles out, sir." A soldier named Renji Abarai said to Jonah. What the soldiers didn't know was that it will soon be a big mistake escorting the helicopter to their base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny enters a building and asks a soldier as he walks by. "My wife on?" Danny asked the soldier.

"Yes, Captain." The soldier said as he walks away. Danny smiles as he walks over to a computer.

"My ladies!" Danny laughed as he sees a woman and a baby girl on the computer screen. The woman was a 23 year old Asian woman with long black hair with a pink strand, has freckles and wears a green t-shirt with a pink dragonfly symbol and blue jeans. Her name was Juniper "June" Lee, Danny's wife. The baby girl June was holding was a baby girl with purple hair which Danny and June named her Kimi.

"Look." June smiled as she shows Kimi to Danny.

"Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big." Danny said happily. As he examines Kimi, he joked, "Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them." June chuckled at Danny's joke. Danny can be so funny sometimes. Then Danny said to June, "Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time but wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh." June said. Danny widens his eyes in shock and amusement.

"She laughed?" Danny asked.

"Her first one, yeah."

"You sure she didn't just fart?"

"No, she's a lady." June laughed. Soon, Kimi then starts to get scared. June cradles her as she said to Danny, "She doesn't know you yet, but she will."

* * *

Meanwhile, the mysterious helicopter arrived at the base. Jonah was watching the helicopter with his binoculars. He looks at the numbers and initials on the back of the helicopter as the helicopter passes by. "4500 X, something's not right." Jonah said as he puts down his binoculars. Soon, the helicopter landed on the runway. As the helicopter landed, five armoured jeeps drive over to the helicopter.

At the building, something really strange happen to Kevin's and the others' radars. "Whoa whoa whoa, radar's jammed." Kevin said. It's true, when the helicopter immediately lands on the runay, the radars just jammed immediately. That is really weird.

"It's coming from the chopper." Kevin said as he picks up his phone but soon, another weird thing happened, the lights went out as well!

* * *

"Danny?" June asked puzzled. The computer that Danny was using to communicate with his wife starts to fade.

"June?" Danny asked. He adjusts up the computer camera, hoping to fix the glitch. But it didn't. Danny then quickly said to the computer, "Hey June, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon." After Danny finished, the computer finally jams. Danny pauses a bit then walks out. What the hell is going on?

* * *

Many soldiers then immediately run over to the runway. "To the right. Go to the right." A soldier yelled.

"Check fire." Another one yelled. The soldiers finally arrived at the runway and they immediately draw out their rifles when they stood in front of the helicopter. Jonah then speaks into the headset, hoping the helicopter will finally obey him.

"MH-53 pilot, power down now." Jonah ordered sternly. Inside the helicopter, there was a pilot inside alright but as we took a closer look, the pilot fidgets. It seems the pilot was actually some sort of holographic figure. "Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

The helicopter then finally powers down and the propellers of the helicopter stopped. Then something weird happens. The top propeller of the helicopter adjusts itself and the propellers close up together. The soldiers looked at the helicopter strangely. Since when do helicopters do that?

The soldiers watched as the helicopter starts to transform itself. "Hold your fire! Stand by to engage!" Another soldier yelled. When the helicopter didn't stop transforming, the soldiers fired at the helicopter with their weapons but it wasn't effective enough.

Jonah watched the helicopter transform from the building in shock and disbelief. He can't believe what's going on right now. "My God." Jonah gasped in shock.

The helicopter now finishes transforming and the helicopter has now transform into a giant dark-skinned figure with long silver hair and wears black gloves, black robes and black boots. His name was Xemnas. Xemnas then took out his cannons and starts firing at the soldiers. The soldier started running away from Xemnas in fright and panic. Xemnas starts firing at the jeeps and soldiers as the soldiers run away. After that, he created a force field on the ground which wipes out everything in it's path and in the process, it shattered the glass windows of the communications building, making Jonah and the other officers next to him yelped and back away.

Danny yelps as he watches what's going on at the base. The base is under attack!

Zuko runs away as fast as he can as he yelled in shock, "They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack!" All the soldiers in the base started evacuating and escape the base as Xemnas does more destruction tol their base. One blast literally explodes two jeeps. Danny, his team of commandos and Aang quickly run away after they found out what's happening. Xemnas creates two more force fields, wiping almost all the vehicles in the base.

Later at the communications building, Kevin and the other officers yelped in alarm when they saw Xemnas ripping out the ceiling of the building. After Xemnas rips off the ceiling, he grabs the main computer power and the wires of the computer power attaches to his hand.

"Go! Move! Get the hell out of here!" Jonah yelled as he escorts the evacuating officers. He soon watches what Xemnas was doing now. He turns his face to a computer which is randomly showing military files and images. He now knows what Xemnas is trying to do. He's getting their files!. "It's going after the files!" Jonah rushes over to the computer and tries to shut it down. But nothing's working. Then he yelled at Kevin. "Cut the hard lines!"

"I need a key! It's locked!" Kevin yelled as he struggles to push down the power switch. Jonah quickly spotted a fire axe and grabs it and quickly runs over to Kevin.

"Move!" Jonah yelled as he pushes Kevin away. He then aims his fire axe on the wires that are connected to the switch. He starts chopping the wires and the computers in the building finally jammed before Xemnas could steal more of their files.

Danny, his team and Aang quickly hide behind some tanks so Xemnas can't spot them as they escape. "Come here! Hurry!" Danny yelled as he took Aang's hand. They all ducked as another explosion occurred.

Soon, two tanks flipped over and they both landed on the other tanks in the base. Xemnas then arrived at the tank area where Danny and his group are at now.

"Stay here!" Danny said to Aang as Aang and his team hide behind him and a tank. Zuko however was unfortunate. He fell to the ground when Xemnas landed right behind him. Zuko gasps and breaths heavily as he stares at Xemnas in shock and awe. Xemnas look down and saw Zuko. Zuko took out a military camera and takes a picture of Xemnas. Xemnas started scanning him as Zuko does that. Once he's done scanning him, he ejects a camera from his chest and took a picture of him.

"What the heck?!" Zuko said as he finally gets up and runs away and ran over to Danny and the others. Jake aims his rocket launcher at Xemnas and fires a rocket at him. The rocket successfully hits Xemnas's chest but still wasn't effective enough. After the smoke is cleared, Xemnas managed to take a look at Danny's team.

Once Zuko went over to his comrades, Danny and Jake grabbed Zuko as Danny yelled, "Zuko, let's get the hell outta here!" Danny and his team soon managed to the base in time.

Xemnas was still angry about what Danny and his team did to him so he decided to send someone out to go after them. He then opens his back and a dark red koala-like creature with big, long ears came out. It also had big, black eyes, a dark red snout, razor sharp yellow teeth, and darker red patterns on his back. The area around his mouth and most of his front side was a lighter red, while the rest of his fur was a darker red. He had crooked antennas, frilly ears, large metal claws, a metal scorpion tail and quills coming out of his back. That was Leroy, Xemnas's pet trog. After Leroy came out, he immediately digs himself into the sandy ground and treks after Danny and his team.

After Leroy left, Xemnas continues to destroy more vehicles in the base. He continues doing so until he creates another force field and the screen fades out after that.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. Ulrich's New Car

_**Chapter 2: Ulrich's new car**_

The next day, we now see a school somewhere in America. And at a classroom, a show-and-tell was about to begin.

"Okay, Mr. Stern, you're up." A teacher named Mr. Lancer (From Danny Phantom) called as a boy came up to the front of the class. The boy was a 16 year old boy with brown hair and wears an olive green t-shirt, a green jacket over it and dark green pants. His name was Ulrich Stern. Ulrich took out his backpack and puts all the stuff (and junk) in his bag onto a table.

"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff." Ulrich said as the class watches him. Among the class was a 16 year old Japanese girl with short black hair and wears a long-sleeve black sweater, black pants and grey boots. Her name was Yumi Ishiyama. Ulrich has always has a crush on Yumi since they were both first graders and always wishes to impress her to go out with him but always to no avail. Next to Yumi was her boyfriend (but maybe not for long), William Dunbar.

"Watch." William whispered to Yumi as he took out a rubber band and aims at Ulrich. Once Ulrich finishes taking out all of his stuff, William shoots the rubber band at Ulrich's face, making the class laugh.

"Who did that?!" Mr. Lancer scolded as he stood up. The class then went into silence as he stood up. Then Mr. Lancer added, "People! Responsibility." After Mr. Lancer sits back down on his chair, he signals Ulrich to start his presentation.

"Okay." Ulrich said confidently to the class. "So for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Jebediah Springfield Stern. He's a very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle," Ulrich then took out an old map of the Arctic Circle and shows it to the class. "…which is a big deal."

_Flashback:_

_We now see the Arctic Circle itself as Ulrich's voice continues offscreen._

"_In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf." Ulrich's voice said._

_We now see an old and large ship being stuck on an ice shelf. "Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!" A voice yelled. The voice came from a man with long brown hair, a brown moustache and wears a pair of glasses, a brown hat, brown shirt and brown pants. His name was Captain Jebediah Springfield Stern, Ulrich's great-great grandfather and ancestor. He and his men are currently stuck on the ice shelf and Jebediah is ordering his men to push his ship until the ship is back on the water._

"_The ice is freezing faster than it's melting! Chop faster! Heave, men!" One of Jebediah's men yelled as the sailors kept digging the ice._

"_Heave! No Sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!" Jebediah yelled. _

_End of the Flashback_

"So that's the story, right?" Ulrich asked as he folds his map back. Then he moves to the table and shows the class his stuff that were once belongs to Jebediah. "And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen." He said as he holds up a quadrant.

The class laughs at this, making Mr. Lancer holds up a sign that says 'QUIET'. But seriously, Mr. Lancer also thinks that Ulrich's presentation is so…stupid.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." Ulrich said. He now holds up a sextant. "Like the sextant here," The class laughed again, making Mr. Lancer holds up his 'QUIET' sign again. "50 bucks for this, which is a bargain." Yumi seems to smile as Ulrich shows his sextant.

'This guy is so funny.' Yumi thought gleefully.

"These are pretty cool." Ulrich said with a grin as he holds up a pair of glasses with two broken lens. "These are my grandfather's glasses." As the light from the window shines at the glasses, there seem to be sort weird markings on the lens. Then Ulrich continues, "I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to see me his liver, Ulrich?" Mr. Lancer asked annoyed. "Mr. Stern, this isn't show and sell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing." Mr. Lancer got a point. I don't think Jebediah would be happy about this if Ulrich sell away his stuff.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund." Ulrich said. Yup, it's true. Ulrich is going to buy a new car today and he's gonna have to sell these stuff to get his money back. Ulrich looks back at class and continued, "You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works too." Mr. Lancer groans at his. "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

"Ulrich!" Mr. Lancer said sternly. He wants Ulrich to stay on topic.

"Sorry, unfortunately, my great-great grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in psycho ward," Ulrich said as he holds up a medical report and an old newspaper report. He shows the newspaper report to the class and shows them a picture of Jebediah and some alien markings. "drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered." Ulrich laughed as he said that. He really thinks what his great-great grandfather said was stupid but he didn't realized that what Jebediah said is true. Suddenly, the class bell rang and the class stand up from their seats and took their bags.

As the class stand up and gets ready to leave, Mr. Lancer yelled, "Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

"Here, you want? Here, 50. 40? 30?" Ulrich asked as one of the students leave but the student ignores him.

"Ulrich?"

"Yeah. Sorry, sorry." After the class left, Ulrich walks over to Mr. Lancer's desk and asked, "Okay. Pretty good, right?"

Mr. Lancer thinks about Ulrich's presentation and said to Ulrich, "Er…I'd say a solid B minus." Ulrich couldn't believe what he just heard. Did he heard that right?

"A B minus?" Ulrich asked in disappointment and anger.

"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom." Mr. Lancer said.

"No, kids enjoy…" Ulrich tries to reason with him. Then he told Mr. Lancer, "Look, can you do me a favour?"

"What?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father?" Ulrich said as Mr. Lancer looked out the window and saw a man with brown hair and wears a tan suit and tan pants sitting in a green car. His name was Richard Stern, Ulrich's father.

**(Due to the fact that Ulrich's father and mother were never named in Code Lyoko, they will be named Richard Stern and Margaret Stern respectively in this parody.)**

"He's the guy in the green car." Ulrich said.

"Yeah." Mr. Lancer said.

"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And that man's promise to that boy." Ulrich said as Mr. Lancer rolls his eyes. There he goes again. "He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me 2000 dollars and three As." Okay? I got the 2,000 bucks and I got two As." Now Ulrich puts his hands together. "Okay? Here's the dram. Your B minus." Ulrich then pull back his hands like it exploded. "Dream gone. Kaput."

Mr. Lancer thought about it. Ulrich's presentation may be stupid but he does feel sorry for the boy. Ulrich then asked Mr. Lancer, "Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

* * *

Ulrich then runs out of the school happily and runs over to his father. Mr. Lancer finally decided to give Ulrich an A minus instead. "Yes! Yes, yes!" Ulrich said in triumph as he puts his bag in his father's car.

"So?" Richard asked his son.

"A minus. It's an A though." Ulrich said as he got into his dad's car.

"Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Richard said as he took his son's report, trying to get a better look. "Yup, it's an A."

"So I'm good?"

"You're good."

Richard now drives him and his son to a car shop. "I got a little surprise for you, son." Richard said with a grin.

"What kind of?" Ulrich asked.

"A little surprise." Richard said as he drives into the car shop. Ulrich soon found out which car shop his father was going in to. It was a Porsche car shop!

"No, no, no, no, no, Dad!" Ulrich yelled happily. He smiled widely as he look at the cars. "Aw, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Richard said as he starts laughing at his joke. Ulrich's smile dropped in realization. His father's joke wasn't funny. At all.

"You think that's funny?" Ulrich asked disappointed as Richard leaves the car shop.

"Yeah I think it's funny." Richard laughed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche as your first car?" Richard then drives into a smaller car shop called 'Eddy's'. As they entered the car shop, Ulrich and Richard are unaware that an old yellow 1978 Chevrolet Camaro car with black stripes was following them. And the weird part is, there is no driver in the car at all.

"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing." Ulrich said as he shook his head and Richard laughed again.

"Oh come on. It's just a practical joke."

"It's not a funny joke."

Meanwhile at the car shop, a peach-skinned man with three strands of hair and wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe, light blue pants and black shoes came out of his shop. His name was Eddy, the owner of the car shop. "Krusty!" Eddy yelled to a man named Snake Jailbird.

"What?" Snake yelled.

"Get your friend Krusty out of his clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. He's scaring white folks." Eddy said.

"I'm hot! Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes." Krusty the clown yelled while holding up a sign that says 'Best Wheel Deals!! Eddy B's'.

After Richard parked his car, he and his son walked over to the car shop. Ulrich asked angrily, "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said half a car, not a half a piece of crap, Dad."

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine." Richard said to his son.

"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see the movie "40-year-old virgin"?"

"Yeah."

Ulrich then gestures to an old car. "Okay, that's what this is." Then he gestures the other old car next to it. "And this is a 50-year-old virgin."

"Okay."

"You want me to live that life?" Ulrich asked his father. Eddy heard and saw what's going on and decided to walk over to them.

"No sacrifice, no victory."

"Yeah, no victory. You know, I got it. The old Stern motto, Dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen." Eddy smiled as he walks over to Ulrich and his father. He then shook hands with Richard as he said, "Eddy Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." Eddy laughed at his joke as he continued, "How can I help?"

"Well, my son here, looking to buy his first car." Richard said to Eddy while Ulrich continues to look annoyed.

"You come to see me?" Eddy asked Ulrich.

"I had to." Ulrich said.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Eddy B, baby. Uncle Eddy B." Eddy said with a grin as he shook hands with Ulrich.

"Ulrich."

"Ulrich, let me talk to you." Eddy then wraps an arm around Ulrich as he gestures him and his dad over to a car park while all his other cars he selling are at. "Ulrich, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods." Eddy said as he points at his cars. "Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car…" As Eddy explains, the mysterious Chevrolet Camaro parks itself in one of the unoccupied parking lots and park next to a yellow buggy. "…the car'll pick the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

Ulrich nodded as Eddy continues, "Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them. Especially not in front of Sarah." Eddy then gestures Ulrich and points at a white house that is next to his car shop. "That's Sarah right there. Hey, Sarah!" Eddy yelled to a girl with orange hair and wears a pink shirt and blue pants named Sarah. Sarah looked up at Eddy angrily while sitting on a lawn chair next to her friend Jimmy and points a middle finger at him.

"Aw, don't be like that, Sarah." Eddy laughed but then he turns his head away and mumbles angrily. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch." Then he turns to Ulrich. "I tell you, man, she's deaf, you know?" He laughs at another one of his lame jokes again and then he gestures Ulrich over to his cars and continued as they walked over to the Chevrolet Camaro, "Well over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes on it." Ulrich said in satisfaction as he looks at the Chevrolet Camaro. This car looks good enough to impress Yumi.

"Yeah. It got racing…" Eddy said as he looked down at the Chevrolet Camaro and widens his eyes in realization. He has never seen this car in his shop before. "Yo, what the heck is this? I don't know anything about this car." As Eddy continues talking, Ulrich examines the inside of the car. It looks old but it's still perfect. Ulrich grins while Eddy yelled, "Snake!"

"What?!" Snake yelled annoyed.

"What is this?! This car! Check it out!" Eddy yelled as Ulrich opens the door of the car and gets in.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Snake! Find out!"

As Eddy continues yelling, Ulrich examines the car some more as he said, "Feels good." He then wipes off the dust off the steering wheel on the car and on the steering wheel of the car was some kind of robot head symbol.

"How much?" Richard asked Eddy.

"Well," Eddy said as he turns back to the car. "considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded." Ulrich said.

Eddy looks at Ulrich and said, "Yeah but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Ulrich asked puzzled. What kind of car paint job is that?

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Eddy said. Then he looks back at Richard and said, "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry." Richard said as he shook his head.

Eddy looks back at Ulrich and said, "Kid, come on. Get out of the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers." Ulrich protested.

"Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out of the car." Eddy insisted. Eddy then shows Richard a yellow buggy, a car which is parked next to the Chevrolet Camaro. He said with a grin, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut." Ulrich looks sadly at the Camaro some more before he gets out. He's kinda disappointed that he wouldn't be buying a cool Camaro car like this one.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Richard said in approval. This buggy is definitely worth it.

As Eddy gets into the buggy, Ulrich annoyingly step out of the Camaro and said, "No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes." Buggy cars are stupid! There's no way he can impress Yumi with a buggy!

"This is a classic engine right here." Eddy explains as he closes the buggy car door. "I sold a car the other day…" As he continues to explain, Ulrich closes the door of the Camaro and suddenly, the other side door of the Camaro opens all by itself and damages the side of the buggy car.

"Gee. Holy Cow. You alright?" Richard asked alarmed.

"No no no. No worries. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out!" Eddy yelled angrily, thinking that there's something wrong with the buggy. He turns his head and yelled, "Hey Snake! Get Krusty here and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" He laughed maniacally as his stupid jokes again.

Suddenly, the radio of the Chevrolet Camaro turns out by itself.

Radio: _**Greater than man…**_

"There's one my favourite, drove all the way from Alabammy." Eddy said with a grin as he points at another old car.

Soon, the volume of the radio of the Camaro went up so loud that it shatters all the glass windows of all the cars in Eddy's shop (Literally!), causing Eddy, Ulrich and Richard to yelp and duck in alarm. Later, Eddy stood up and look around in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes, all the cars in his shop are damaged. And for reason, only the Chevrolet Camaro didn't. Eddy then turns to Richard and Ulrich and groaned, "Four thousand." Yup, the Chevrolet Camaro is now officially Ulrich's new car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Washington, DC, the capital of America, a briefing was happening at the Pentagon.

In a briefing room at the Pentagon, many officers and professional computer hackers and programmers are waiting patiently for the briefing to begin. A man just arrived at the room. He was a man with brown hair and wears a dark blue suit, dark blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Joe Quimby, secretary of Defense of the United States. After he arrived at the room with an officer named Frankie Foster, he was greeted by another officer named Kathy** (OC of Dude13).**

"Kathy." Joe said as Kathy walks over to him and shook hands with him.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary sir, good to see you." Kathy said as she pull her hands away from Joe. Joe then turns and took a look at the people in the room. He spotted three teenagers sitting among them.

One of the teenagers was a girl with reddish orange hair and wears a white shirt with light blue sleeves and has a dark blue broken heart on it, brown belt and blue jeans and red shoes. Her name was Rika Nonaka. Next to her are her friends, Henry Wong and Takato Matsuki.

"They are so young." Joe asked Kathy, referring to Rika, Henry and Takato.

"They're the top subject matter experts from Harvard University, sir." Kathy said.

"NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days." Frankie added.

"Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense." Henry said to Rika and Takato as he spots Joe.

Rika and Takato turn their faces to Joe as Takato said, "I am so underdressed."

Soon, Kathy walked up to the podium and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense." As Kathy said that, all the officers, hackers and programmers, including Rika, Henry and Takato stand up in attention.

Kathy walked away, letting Joe walk over to the podium and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, at ease. Please be seated." Everyone obeyed and sit back down on their seats. "My name is Joe Quimby. Obviously, you're wondering why you're here. So these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far…is this sound."

Joe now turns to a computer screen, showing everybody in the room, as a clip of Xemnas's voice which some of the officers back at Qatar managed to record during the attack plays on the screen. Everybody including Rika, Henry and Takato looked at each other puzzled. After the clip finished, Joe turns back to everybody and continues sternly, "That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications, but we need your help to find out who did this. Now you have all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a half trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get, folks. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all."

After Joe finishes what he has to say, he walks away from the podium and makes his leave. It is now time to get down to business.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Ulrich's First impression with Yumi

_**Chapter 3: Ulrich's first impression with Yumi**_

Later at Ulrich's house, Ulrich got into his room where his pet Eevee pokemon which has a sparkly bell collar around his neck was on his bed. As Ulrich enters the room, Eevee yelps and lifts up his head. "Alright, Eevee. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Ulrich said as he puts his new car keys on a shelf. He walks over to his desk and checks his computer. He log on to a website called eBay and check his account (Which his eBay username is Ladiesman217). Once he opens his account, he checks the status of his selling of Jebediah's glasses. There were zero bids, which means that nobody still wants to buy Ulrich's glasses.

"Zero bids." Ulrich said sadly with a sigh. "Great. Broke." As he stood up from his chair, Eevee barks, meaning that he wants something.

"Come on Eevee, you want your pain pills?" Ulrich whined as Eevee jumps down from Ulrich's bed. Yeah, well, you see, Ulrich's pet Eevee is always very…ill and he needs to take his medication all the time. Ulrich enters his room bathroom and checks his face on the mirror. He looks at his lips. "No. Premature."

After that, Ulrich starts practicing his charisma on the mirror.

"Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car." Once Ulrich thinks his speech is okay, he checks his breath and sprays some peppermint spray in his mouth. After that, he walks out of his bathroom and walks over to his desk where Eevee is on. He opens up a can of pills and said to Eevee, "It's like clockwork. Okay, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss on my bed, you're sleeping outside tonight, alright?" He then puts a pain pill in Eevee's mouth. "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." Ulrich stands up from his chair and he leaves his room.

* * *

Outside Ulrich's house, his father was cutting his lawn while a woman was complaining to Richard as he cuts the grass. She was a woman with long brown hair and wears a white shirt, white pants and pink slippers. Her name was Margaret Stern, Ulrich's mother and Richard's wife.

"Richard, this one is uneven." Margaret whines to Richard as she feels that one of the tiles on their garden pavement doesn't look and feel right.

"Yeah, probably." Richard replied.

"This one is wobbly." Margaret whines again on another tile. Eevee walks up to his kennel as Margaret complains.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon."

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" As Margaret said that, Ulrich walks out of the house and walks on Richard's lawn.

"Aw Ulrich…" Richard groaned as he puts down his tools.

"What? What did I do?" Ulrich asked puzzled.

"I do not like it when people steps on my grass."

"What foot, there's no footprints." Ulrich protested as he looks around the grass. Please, people don't leave behind footprints when they walk on grass, right?

"That's why I built my path, why don't you walk on that instead?" Richard said as he points to the pavement.

"It's family grass, Dad." Ulrich protested in annoyance as he walks onto the pavement.

"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

"This…I can't do it anymore." Ulrich whined to his mother as he walks over to her.

"What's wrong?" Margaret asked.

"You're putting girl jewellery on a boy pokemon." Ulrich said, referring to Eevee's bell collar. "He's got enough self-esteem issues as a pokemon, mom."

"That's his bling." Margaret joked and laughed. Ulrich rolls his eyes as he walks over to his new car. God, why is his mother like that? "I want you home at 11 PM!" Margaret shouted as Ulrich gets into his car.

"Alright." Ulrich said.

"11 PM!" Richard repeated.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Margaret added. Then after Ulrich starts his car, lots and LOTS of huge smoke comes out from the exhaust pipes of Ulrich's car as Ulrich's drives off. Margaret then said to Richard flatly, "Wow, you are SO cheap."

"Yeah I know. That's his first car. It's supposed to be like that." Richard said as he gets back to his gardening.

* * *

Meanwhile in Qatar, Danny, Aang, Zuko, Dash, Church, Jake, Chad, Frozone and Clay continue running through a desert. They may have escape from Xemnas's unexpected attack but now they need to call your help and evacuation.

Back at Danny's house, June was watching Joe Quimby having a speech at the Pentagon live on TV. "At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors." Joe Quimby said on TV.

"Oh my God." June gasped in worry. She hopes her husband Danny is alright.

"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level." June sits down on her chair as Joe continues, "We are dealing with a weapon system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women…" June turns her face from the TV when she heard Kimi crying.

"Don't worry honey. Danny's gonna be okay." June said, trying to stop Kimi from crying. She hopes what she said is right.

* * *

Meanwhile in Qatar, Danny and his team decided to stop and have a break on an abandoned tank somewhere in the desert. As they relax, Zuko said to Danny as he hands him his military camera, "I've never seen a weapons system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

"That's impossible. There's no such things as invisible force fields except in, like, cartoons, right?" Dash asked his comrades puzzled.

"Man, I don't know." Jake said.

"What?" Danny asked Jake.

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, dawg. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling it ain't over."

Jake doesn't know how right he was as unaware to Danny and his team, on the other side of the desert, Leroy was crawling through the sand towards them. He comes out of the sand and uses his long-vision and hearing abilities to see and hear what Danny and the others are doing.

"How abot you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" Church joked. He thinks that Jake is talking crazy stuff again.

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me." Zuko said. Danny heard what Zuko said. Somehow, he got a bad feeling about what Zuko just said. "It just looked right at me." Danny's other comrades also start to have bad feelings too. Maybe, Jake was right. It really isn't over.

"Look, whatever. We need to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here." Danny said as he puts away Zuko's military camera. Leroy narrows his eyes and grits his sharp teeth as he heard what Danny said. He and his team are going to tell the Pentagon about his and Xemnas's information and he just can't let them do that!

"My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial." Frozone said.

"Hey, Aang. How far do you live from here." Chad asked Aang.

"Not far. Just up that mountain." Aang said as he points to the direction of his village.

"Do they have a phone?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's hit it." Danny ordered as his team continues their journey. They need to get out of this desert ASAP.

* * *

Ulrich drives his car all the way to a park. With him in the car was his friend Odd Della Robbia. "Dude, are you sure we are even invited to this party?" Odd asked.

"Of course, Odd. It's a lake and it's public property." Ulrich said annoyed. Once Ulrich and Odd arrived at the park, Ulrich gasps as he sees some familiar figures. There's Yumi and with her is William and his cool black jeep. "Oh my God. Yumi's here. Just don't do anything stupid, alright Odd?"

As Ulrich and Odd step out of the car, Ulrich straigtens up his jacket and asked Odd, "I'm good, right?"

"Yeah, you're good." Odd said.

"Alright." Ulrich and Odd then both walked over nervously to William who was playing with a football. He then throws his football to Kwan (From Danny Phantom) as he turns around and said to his other friends, "Hey guys, check it out." He smirked as he sees Ulrich coming over. Yumi walks over to him and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey bro. That car. It's nice." William said to Ulrich. Man, to William, Ulrich's car looks so junky. As William walks over, Odd climbs up a tree as William looks at Ulrich who looked back at him nervously, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're to climb this tree." Ulrich said stupidly.

William arches an eyebrow as he looks at Odd and said, "I see that. It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?" Ulrich widens his eyes in shock when William said that. He remembered that day so well.

_Flashback:_

_A group of huge footballers knocked down Ulrich hard on the ground. After the footballers left, a coach named Jim Morales walked over and grabs Ulrich up by the chest as he said, "Let's go call your mom."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh no no no, that…no." Ulrich protested. "That wasn't like a real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh yeah?" William asked.

"Yeah."

"What is it about? Sucking at sports?" William laughed.

Ulrich laughed too as he said, "No no no, it's about the link between brain damage and football." William's smile dropped when he heard that. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." Yumi tries her best not to laughed at Ulrich's comment while standing behind William.

"That's funny." William said ticked off as he slowly walks over to Ulrich, Nobody insults his favourite sport like that.

"Okay, okay." Yumi said as she walks in front of William and stops him. "You know what? Just stop." As Yumi walks away, William decided to obey Yumi and turns to his friends.

"Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's move out." William said as he walks away.

Ulrich frowns as he looks at Odd and said to him, "Get out of the tree right now."

"But…" Odd tried to say.

"Just get out. Please." Ulrich repeated angrily. Odd obeyed and dismounts from the tree and landed on the ground. "What were you doing?"

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Odd said stupidly.

"You're making me look like an idiot." Ulrich scolded as he walks away and Odd follows him. "We both looked like idiots just now." So much for his first impression, there's no way he can impress Yumi.

Meanwhile, Yumi and William walks over to William's jeep. "Hey, how about you let me drive?" Yumi asked William with a smile.

"Oh no, Yumi. This is not a toy. These 22s, I don't want you grinding them. No." William explained. Then he teased Yumi by saying, "Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

Yumi frowns and said, "God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny." She then angrily walks over from William while taking her handbag and to the pavement. Her relationship with William is so over. William watches Yumi walks away.

"Okay. You'll call me." William said.

AS Odd gets into Ulrich's car, Ulrich saw Yumi walking away on the pavement and William's not with her. This could be his chance. Suddenly, the radio of Ulrich's car turns on by itself again as it plays a love song.

Male Singer: _**Who's gonna drive you home**_

_**Tonight?**_

"Yo, Ulrich. What's wrong with your car?" Odd asked.

"I'm gonna drive her tonight." Ulrich said.

"What?" Odd said as he looks at Yumi. "She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike." After what William did, there's no way he's gonna let Ulrich help his girlfriend.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to be understanding here, alright?" Ulrich said.

"Alright, just put her in the back, I'll be quiet."

"Did you say put her on the back?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"I called shotgun."

"I'm not putting her in the back, You got to get out of my car." Ulrich then walks over to his car and urges Odd to get out.

"That's a party foul." Odd protested.

"What rules?" Ulrich asked as he opens the door and gets in.

"Bros before hos."

"Odd, I'm begging you to get out of my car, Okay?"

Odd couldn't believe what Ulrich is asking him to do. "You…you can't do this to me!" He protested.

"You got to get out of my car now." Ulrich said. Odd then obeyed and got out of his car. Ulrich then drove his car away, leaving Odd behind at the pavement. As Ulrich drives over to Yumi, the song from the radio continues to play.

_**Who's gonna come around?**_

When Ulrich was next to Yumi, Ulrich called out from his car window, "Yumi! It's Ulrich" Yumi looks at Ulrich for a while and continues walking. "Stern. I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. You sure? So listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home?" Yumi looks at Ulrich confused. The boy wants to ride her home? She's not a horse! Ulrich realizes his mistake and corrected, "No no no, I mean, give you a ride a home in my car…to your house." Yumi thought about it. At least Ulrich isn't like William who always wants her to sit in the back. So she decided to ride in Ulrich's car then.

"There you go." Ulrich said as he opens the other side door, letting Yumi in. After that, Ulrich starts the car and drives away.

Yumi looked through the window as Ulrich asked, "So…" Ulrich then pauses, doesn't know what to say to Yumi.

"I can't believe I'm here right now." Yumi groaned sadly.

"What?" Ulrich asked. Uh-oh, looks like Yumi doesn't wants to be with him, especially in his junky car. "Look, if you don't feel comfortable in my car then…"

"What?! No no no. I wasn't talking about here with you, I was talking about, like, in this situation, this same situation that I'm always in." Yumi assured with a smile.

"Oh I see." Ulrich sighed in relief. So far so good.

"Because I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs, nice hair and really big arms." Yumi said.

"Hey, don't worry, you aren't the only one. Crazy girls like Clover from Totally Spies and Jenny XJ9 from My Life as a Teenage Robot also have weakness for hot guys, you know. Because of that, they still couldn't find the perfect boyfriends for them." Ulrich joked. Yumi laughed at his joke. Then Ulrich said, "Well, there's a couple new additions in the car." Then he points to the back of his car. "Like, I just put in that light there." Then he points to a small disco ball that is hanging on the rear mirror of the car. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Ooookaaay." Yumi shrugs.

"Yeah."

There was now an awkward silence between them. Until Yumi broke the silence and asked, "Are you new to school this year? It's your first year here?"

"Oh no no. We have been in the same school since first grade." Ulrich said with a grin.

"Really?" Yumi asked in amusement. Wow, she really didn't know Ulrich was her schoolmate since they were first graders!

"Yeah. Yeah, a long time." Ulrich laughed.

"Do we attend any classes together?" Yumi asked, wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History, Language Arts, Math and Science."

"Ulrich?"

"Yes, Ulrich. That's my name."

"Ulrich Stun."

"No. Stern." Ulrich corrected Yumi.

""God, you know what, I'm so sorry, I…" Yumi apologised for not knowing Ulrich earlier.

"No. It's okay."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah well, I mean that's understandable."

Then all of the sudden, something strange happens to Ulrich's car. The car itself turns the car keys, causing Ulrich's car to slow down. Ulrich notices this. "Oh no, no, no, no. Come on."

"Do you always say 'no no no' when something goes wrong?" Yumi asked.

"Hey, I had to follow the script whatsoever." Ulrich said. Then the car turns on the radio by itself again. Ulrick gets back to the car and said, "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Ulrich and Yumi then both looked out the front window and watches as the car drives itself to a nearby hill where the sun is about to set down and the radio plays a song as it drives.

Male Singer: _**When I get that feeling**_

_**I want sexual healing**_

"This radio is, like, you know…it's an old radio, too, so…"Ulrich said, still trying to assure Yumi that everything is going to be alright with his car.

_**Sexual Healing**_

Ulrich looks shocked as he hears the words 'Sexual healing', thinking that the song is trying to tell Yumi to do that on him. "Look, this isn't something that I you know…" He then tries to turn the radio off, not wanting to hear another word from the song, but the radio switch won't budge. "I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you." Then, seemingly like that the car understands Ulrich, it switches to another channel which plays another love song.

"Cause this is like a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on." Ulrich assured.

"No, of course not." Yumi sighed.

"I'm a friend of yours. But not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean I'm not that friend. I mean, we…I could be." Ulrich turns to the radio as a voice starts to sing from the radio.

Male Singer: _**I feel good**_

"Just pop the hood." Yumi said as she gets out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ulrich said as he taps his radio hard several times as Yumi walks over to the front of Ulrich's car. Yumi then opens the hood of the car and sees the engine. She looks amazed as she sees that the engine of the car looks big and futuristic like it must be a new type of engine.

"Whoa, nice headers." Yumi said impressed. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburettor. That's pretty impressive, Ulrich."

Ulrich looks at his engine and asked, "Double-pump?"

"It's squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

"Oh." Ulrich said. While Yumi is examining the engine, Ulrich looks at Yumi's body. That sure is one hot body. "I like it to go faster."

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose." Yumi then bends over so that she can adjusts the engine. As she was bending over, Ulrich was looking at her rear. She is definitely one hot girl.

"Yeah? How'd you know that?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi turns to Ulrich and explained, "My dad Takeo, he was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird, I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." Ulrich said as he turns his head away from Yumi and said secretly, "Oh God. She's hot."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars then they do. Especially not William. He hates it."

"Yeah no, I'm cool with, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it actually." Ulrich said as he turns back to her. Yumi grins. Ulrich isn't a jerk like William.

"Okay. You want to fire it up for me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. No problem."

"I noticed that you always like to say 'Yeah' too."

"I told you before, it's in the script." Ulrich said as he gets back into his car.

"Anyways, thanks."

"You know I was thinking, you know, if William's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?" Ulrich asked as he turns his car keys, starting the car.

Yumi sighs heavily. The truth is, she never had real friends in her life and she always never find that right boyfriend for her. She doesn't really want to talk about it to Ulrich. She then said to him, "You know what? I'm just gonna walk." She then walks away and gets her handbag from Ulrich's car. "Good luck with your car." She then walks off.

"Alright. Walking's healthy, right?" Ulrich said. He enters his car and puts his head on the steering wheel in disbelief. "Oh God, no no no no no no no." He can't believe this! His one chance to get Yumi and thanks to his car, that chance is about to be ruined. "Come on please. Work on me, please." He starts the car, hoping to get his car working this time. "Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, please, please, please." Then suddenly, all of the sudden, the car turns on itself again and the radio starts playing yet another love song.

Male Singer: _**Baby come back**_

_**Any kind of fool could see**_

When the car starts itself again, Ulrich quickly gets out of the car and closes the hood, he yells out to Yumi who was about to leave, "Hey!" Ulrich quickly gets into his car before she leaves.

_**There was something**_

_**In everything about you**_

Ulrich turns his car around and drives over to Yumi.

_**Baby come back**_

_**You can blame it all on me**_

Yumi grins, glad that Ulrich got his car working again, as Ulrich parks next to her. "Wait a second! Please." Ulrich begged.

_**I was wrong**_

_**And I just can't live without you **_

* * *

Later that night, Ulrich and Yumi arrive at Yumi's house. Ulrich then stops next to the entrance of Yumi's house. "There it is." Ulrich said.

"I had fun. So you know, thanks for listening." Yumi said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Ulrich said with a nod.

"You…you think I'm shallow?" Yumi asked in concern.

"What? No, of course not. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye…with you." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Yumi nods with a smile.

"Yup. That's right." Ulrich smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you at school." Yumi said.

"Alright." Ulrich said. Yumi gets out of the car and walks up to her house door. Ulrich turns his head away and said to himself, "That's stupid. That was a stupid line. "There's more than meets the eye with you." So stupid. I can't believe the author of this story made me said that." Ulrich then saw Yumi waving him goodbye before she gets into the house. Ulrich saw this and smiles a bit. "Oh God. Oh my God, I love my car."

Yup, looks like Ulrich doesn't hate his new junky Camaro car that much anymore.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. Bendy the Hacker

_**Chapter 4: Bendy the Hacker**_

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, at the National Military Center of the building, several tireless officers are working on computers. A group of military generals are coming up with their plans so that they'll be ready for the next hostile attack.

At a computer area, several hackers and programmers, including Rika, Henry and Takato, are working.

"Hey, guys, I think the other tam figured it out." Henry said as he walks over to Rika and Takato who are at their computers. "Iran."

"Come on man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists." Takato said in disapproval. "Think about it."

"What do you think, Rika? China?" another programmer named Lisa Hawkeye asked.

"No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using." Rika said.

"How about Fire Nation?" Henry suggested.

"Oh please, Henry. Why do you always blame the Fire Nation? Besides, their civilisation isn't advanced yet." Takato asked.

"Because they wiped out the Air Nomads, almost destroy the entire Southern Water Tribe, what do you think? As for their civilisation, maybe they build their buildings like Ancient China so that we can fall for their trick. But in reality, they have secret computer labs where they create new weapons and armoured vehicles." Henry explained.

"Wow, definitely the most stupidest explanation ever." Takato rolled his eyes.

"Guys, shut up." Rika said annoyed.

"How about Halo?" Lisa suggested.

"Halo?" Rika, Takato and Henry asked at once.

"Yeah, maybe the surviving Covenant Brutes formed up together after the destruction of the Ark and wants revenge on us, humans." Lisa said.

"You really played too much Xbox 360, Lisa. Halo doesn't exist at all. Besides, this is 2008, not 2553." Rika said.

"Yeah I know. Sorry. I just can't resist it." Lisa chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Air Force One, the plane where the president of the United States is, several operators are working in an operations area.

"This is Air Force One. Level of flight, level three-three-zero." An operator named Edd said on his headset. As they are working, a small TV screen in the area with Joe Quimby in it, was on.

"We will hunt down this enemy. And when we do, we'll know just what to do with them." Joe said.

At the passenger room, a waitress named Will Vandom was giving a glass of water to a passenger named Iruka Umino.

"Thank you." Iruka said as he takes the glass.

"You're welcome." Will said as she walks away. One of the passengers, who is a panda named Master Yo, was a reading a newspaper. And unaware to him, there was a black boombox below his seat. The boombox then suddenly transforms into an Imaginary Friend that looked like a Doctor Seuss character that had spiky yellow fur with black zig-zag stripes. He also wore a black suit with red cauldrons and brown pants. His name was Bendy. Bendy quickly hides behind Yo's seat when Yo turns his head and smiled at Will as she walks by.

Later, Will and a man named Peter Griffin walked into the President's room where the president, George W. Bush, was relaxing on his comfy bed while watching Joe speaking on TV. "Yes, Mr. President?" Will asked.

"Yeah, can you wrangle me up some Ding Dongs, darling?" Bush said in his Texan accent.

Bendy quickly walked away when he saw Will and Peter busy focusing at the President. He walks over to a corridor and presses a button, making a pair of elevator doors open He then steps into the elevator, unnoticed.

Meanwhile at a kitchen, Will walked into the room and said to another waitress named Cornelia Hale sarcastically, "I joined the Air Force to bring the man Ding Dongs. Brilliant."

"See? I told you to vote for Kerry in the last US election, but noooo. You decided not to listen to me and just vote Bush anyway." Cornelia said.

"Whatever." Will sighed as she steps into the elevator, the same elevator which Bendy is in. "I'll be in the storage when you need me." Will turns her head and looks puzzled when she saw Bendy, who quickly transform back into his boombox form before she steps into the elevator, on the floor.

When Will arrived at the storage, she steps out of the elevator while holding Bendy. She then places Bendy on a table while she walks over to the refrigerators. As Will was getting something in a fridge, Bendy immediately turns back into his figure form and sneaks away.

After Will took out a small chocolate cake out of the fridge, she unwraps the cake and gasps when she accidentally drops it on the floor. "Shoot." Will groaned as the cake rolls away to the engine room where Bendy is currently hiding. Will walks over and picks up the cake, still not noticing Bendy. She wipes off the dirt on the cake and took a bite of it. After she eats it, she feels like vomiting as she groaned, "Gross." She then walks away after that.

After Will walks away from the engine room, Bendy quickly sneaks over to a computer. He then pops out an extra pair of arms from his body and said to you, the reader, "jascnnkadhnnjhkadkjkhmczkjh"

Translation: _Yeah, I know. Pretty cool, huh? I learned that from Bloo when he was acting in 'Toph and Bloo'._

Bendy then starts using all four of his arms and starts hacking the computer. After he finishes hacking, he turns on the hard drive, and the computer turns on. Bendy's hacking was a success. Before he starts hacking, he heard some laughing and quickly transforms one of his arms into his laser rifle.

"Hey, Krystal Canfield, can you please don't laugh, we're trying to do Bendy's scene here. I promise Ryo Muang that nothing will go wrong in this story!" The director, Michael Bay said to one of his crew members named Krystal Canfield.

"Sorry, I was laughing because Tara and I are talking about the new episode of Ed, Edd and Eddy which we watched on TV earlier." Krystal apologised.

"Yeah and let me tell ya, it was really funny." Tara Miller added. "Anyways, we're sorry. Carry on, Bendy."

Bendy rolled his eyes as he now turns his rifle into a soldering gun and pushes it into the hard drive. The computer screen then starts showing Bendy a screen which shows him all the information and files in the POTUS Mainframe Terminal.

Meanwhile at a satellite station, thanks to Bendy's hacking, three satellite dishes change their positions and points at another direction to the sky.

Meanwhile at the Pentagon, Rika hears a noise in her headset. "Do you hear that?" Rika asked.

She puts her hands on the sides of her headset so that she can hear the noise carefully. Rika uses her computer and download the noise that Rika is hearing in her headset.

"Are you getting that? I think they're hacking the network again." Rika said in concern. Suddenly, her computer starts flashing a message that says 'Foreign signal detected'. Rika's right, the enemies are at it again.

"Oh no." Takato said.

Back at Air Force One, Bendy adjusts some switches next to the computer so that he can get a clearer connection. After that, he got back to the computer screen where the screen is now shows a network search engine. Bendy types in the words 'Project Iceman' on the search engine. The computer then scans through the network until the computer found a file and flashes '"Project Iceman" Found'.

Bendy laughed maniacally in satisfaction and he connects his extra arms into the hard drive and starts downloading all the secret and classified files that are related to 'Project Iceman' from the network.

* * *

Rika works on her computer and plays a voice file and compares it with Xemnas's voice clip. "Oh my god. This is a direct-match to the signal in Qatar." Then she asked Takato, "Are you running a diagnostic?"

"Should I be?" Takato asked.

"Yes you should." Rika insisted.

"So I am."

Bendy watches in glee as the computer files flashes through his eyes. As he downloads the files he wanted, he plants a file into the computer and a window then pops out which says 'Initiating file upload…'. The computer then starts uploading the file which Bendy planted into it.

Then the computer flashes, 'P.O.T.U.S. Mainframe System Alert, VIRUS DETECTED'. The file which Bendy planted it was a virus and the uploading is almost complete.

Rika stood up from her seat and yelled, "Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst." An analyst named Jack Spicer quickly rushes over to Rika and looks at Rika's computer.

"I think they're planting a virus." Rika said to Jack.

"A virus? It's streaming right now." Jack Spicer said. A general named Hakoda then walks over to Takato and Henry and looks at Rika's computer.

"They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time." Rika explained.

Jack Spicer quickly took his headset and said to it, "Code Red. We have a breach."

* * *

Back at Air Force One, the operators in the operations room stood up and worked in alarm as a voice from the Pentagon said, "Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network."

Meanwhile, an agent named Arlong (From One Piece) enters the cargo hold while holding a pistol. "I'm in the cargo hold. Clear. Clear." Arlong said to his radio.

Bendy is still busy downloading the files he wanted from the computer.

"You got to cut the lines." Rika said to Jack Spicer.

"What?" Jack said.

"Whatever they want, they are getting it."

"Sir?" Jack asked Hakoda as he turns to him. "Permission to take down the Defense Network."

"Cut all server hard lines now." Hakoda ordered.

"Cut all server hard lines now." Jack said to his headset, ordering the operators in Air Force One.

Bendy continues downloading the files until the operators cut off the hard lines, terminating the connection of the computer and Bendy's downloading. Bendy frowns at this, then saw an old newspaper article that says 'Arctic Explorer Alleges Ice Man Found', which just so happens to be the same newspaper article Ulrich showed in school and related to his great-great grandfather, Jebediah Springfield. Bendy then looks at the details next to the article which says, 'Project Iceman—Speciemn Discovered: Sept. 7, 1895. First Onsite: Capt. Springfield, Jebediah.'

Bendy smirked as he finds that information interesting. When the terminal cuts off, Bendy's smile dropped and bangs his head on the screen angrily. But at least, he was able to get the information he and his allies want.

* * *

Arlong then enters the engine room in attention, ready to fire his pistol as he carefully walks through the room in alert. He then saw the computer which Bendy hacked earlier and said to his headset, "Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe." As he said that, another agent named Bakura enters the engine room while Arlong heard Bendy's cry.

"What the…" Arlong yelped in alarm as he spotted Bendy hanging on the ceiling and starts shooting at him with his pistol. Bendy quickly uses his quick agility and dodges every bullet Arlong shot at him. He turns his arms into a pair of weapons as he grabs a pole and swings around it as he shot shurikens at Arlong and Bakura.

The shurikens hit Arlong and Bakura and both agents fell onto the ground.

* * *

At the passenger room, the passengers start to panic as a voice said, "Shots fired in the underdeck. Repeat, shots fired." The Guys-in-white agents quickly put took their pistols and make their way to the engine room as the passengers got up from their seats in an orderly manner. The voice added, "Crew, prepare for emergency descent."

The Guys-in-white agents stand next to the door that leads to the engine room. Both agents nodded to each other as they draw out their rifles. "If we're lucky, our hacker could be that white-haired punk." One of the them said.

* * *

Bendy jumps down from the pole and walks over to Arlong's dead body. He laughed maniacally at him until an agent named Orochimaru shot at him (which wasn't effective enough on him), making Bendy turn around and back away as he shot some shurikens at Orochimaru. Orochimaru groaned in pain as the shurikens hit him, making him fall to the ground in pain. Bendy then quickly run away.

The Guys-in-white entered the room and draw out their rifles in attention. They walked through the room and failed to notice Bendy, who had transformed back into his boombox form and is hiding on one of the lockers.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, an angry Joe Quimby angrily walked through the corridor along with Hakoda, Kathy, Frankie Foster, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala. "I want the President in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our first priority. That's our only priority right now." Joe said sternly.

* * *

At a radio room, an officer named Mario walked over to Seymour Skinner and said to him, "Air-a Force One-a is on the ground-a."

* * *

After Air Force One landed on the runway, many aerospace engineers, agents and military police officers surrounded the plane as a Saleen S281 Mustang Police Patrol car drives by itself over to the plane. Bendy then escapes the plane from one of the plane's wheels without being noticed by any of the agents, engineers and officers. He hides behind the wheel and spotted the police car.

Bendy then quickly walks out from his hiding area and walks casually as he pass by a group of agents whom are unaware that Bendy was behind them. Bendy then quickly got into the police car which in the car was a holographic form of a police officer. Bendy smirks as he connects his soldering gun into the police car's computer.

"guhksfcsfdhjcshgfdssdhjdjksgsjscfj" Bendy said.

Translation: _'Stupid Insects tried to shoot me…'_

Once he's done uploading the files into the computer, Bendy types on the computer's keypad. He then said, "hkdsfcskvmhflmchskcfvkgfnk."

Translation:_ 'Found a clue to the All Spark. _

The screen now shows the newspaper article of Jebediah Springfield as Bendy continued, "sacfdsjajlvhuyf, dgnnklcdndhjndksfcaxghjmcakv"

Translation:_ 'Springfield Man, he has seen our language.'_

Now he logs onto Yahoo and types 'Springfield' on the Yahoo search engine as he said, "asdgjkvcbgkvbvjmkjdfsb"

Translation: _'Springfield Search'_

A while later, the computer screen now shows an eBay webpage which shows a photo of Jebediah's glasses and a photo of Ulrich Stern. Below Ulrich's photo was Ulrich's eBay username 'LadiesMan217'. Bendy took a closer look on the computer and enlarges the photo of Jebediah's glasses. He then scans the lens on the glasses. After scanning the lens, Bendy laughs in triumph and said, "dakyulxgkchnfklhasdbkhsandvgh"

Translation: _'We must find LadiesMan217'_

The computer screen now shows a map that shows the location of Ulrich's house. After that, the police car drove away from the runway with Bendy. Whatever they want from Ulrich, it's really important to them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ulrich's house, Ulrich and his parents have now went to bed. Then all of the sudden, Ulrich's yellow Camaro turns on by itself again and starts the acceleration. Ulrich quickly opens his eyes in realization when he heard his car starting by itself. He then hears his car driving away. He quickly gets out from his bed and runs out of his room, thinking of the worst.

"Oh God, no, no, no, no, no!" Ulrich panicked as he runs out to the balcony and saw his Camaro driving off. "That's my car!" He yelled but to no avail. His Camaro then starts driving away from his house. "No!" Ulrich then quickly runs back into his house and run down the stairs. He is not going to let his car taken away by someone! Or so he thought.

Ulrich runs out of his house and grabs his bicycle as he yelled, "Dad! Call the cops!" He quickly mounts onto his bicycle and cycles off after his car.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ulrich's parents' room, Margaret woke up from her bed and said, "Did I heard something?" She then turns her head to Richard who is sleeping next to her.

"More hot cakes, mommy." Richard smiled in his sleep.

Margaret sighs and rolls her eyes. 'Must be Richard talking into his dreams about his mother again. Well, guess I better get back to bed.' She thought as she went back to sleep, thinking that nothing has went wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulrich continues cycling after his Camaro car which he thought is being stolen. "where are you going with my car huh, buddy? Where are you going?" Ulrich said angrily as he spies at his car while cycling. He took out his cell phone and said eagerly, "Hello? Police? This is an emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, alright? My father's the head of the neighbourhood watch!" After that, he hangs his cell phone and continues cycling after his car. No one steals his car and gets away with it!

Ulrich continues cycling after his car until he arrived at an old scrapyard. When the car arrives in front of the gates of the scrapyard, it charges through the gates and drives off.

Ulrich arrived at the scrapyard as well and quickly dismounts his bicycle when he arrived at the entrance. He then quickly runs through the gates and runs after his car in determination. He walks through a railway track and continues his search. His car got to be around somewhere and when he finds the one who stole his car, he's gonna regret doing that.

Suddenly, Ulrich saw a sight that made him watches it in awe: his car transformed into a giant figure! His Camaro had transformed into a giant young boy with brown hair and wears a yellow shirt with a black stripe, a white wool shirt underneath it, yellow pants and black shoes. His name was Mac. Ulrich hides behind some tow trucks as he continues watching what Mac is doing in awe. Mac lifted up a finger and a beam of light erupted from his finger.

"Oh my God." Ulrich whispered in awe. Mac then points his finger up and the light from his finger shoots up to the night sky. He then hides behind the tow truck and took out his cell phone. He then uses it to record a video of him, thinking that he might never come back from this incident, and said to it, "My name is Ulrich Stern. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" He then lifts his phone up and records Mac with it. A while later, he lifts down his phone and continued, "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find a Busty Beauties magazine under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Odd. No, no wait that…okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Eevee, I love you too." After he finished, his stops recording and hangs up his phone.

Ulrich then walks away from the tow truck and unaware that two guard dogs, which have metal chains attached to their necks, are watching him walk by. Ulrich then turns his head to the dogs, which was a bad move. The dogs started barking fiercely and runs after him as Ulrich quickly turns and runs away for his life.

"No, no, no, no!" Ulrich yelled in worry. The dogs kept chasing after Ulrich and the chains that are attached to the dogs' necks broke off from the brick wall. Ulrich then runs into an abandoned building. When he saw the dogs still chasing him in pursuit, he yelled to them, "No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" He then climbs up a crate and the dogs are now running around the crate in circles, surrounding him.

When the dogs try to bite him, Ulrich yelled, "Whoa! Hey! Alright! Oh! No! No!" And when Ulrich thinks it's all over for him, Mac, who turns back into his vehicle form, drives into the building, chasing the guard dogs away. Mac then drives around Ulrich and Ulrich thinks that now it's Mac who is after him.

"No! Please don't kill me!" Ulrich begged to Mac. He took out his car keys and throw at him. "I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" He then quickly runs out of the building and stops when a police car is front of him. Ulrich sighs in relief, thinking that he's now safe. "Listen! Cops! Good thing you're here."

Three officers named Chief Wiggum, Eddie and Lou came out from the police car and point their pistols at Ulrich as Wiggum yelled, "Put your hands up in the air!"

"What?! No! It's not me!" Ulrich protested.

"Let me see your hands!" Wiggum demanded.

"The guy's inside!" Ulrich insisted as he holds up his hands.

"Shut up! Walk towards the car!" Lou yelled. Ulrich then has no choice but to obey. He puts his hands on the back of the head and walk up to the front of the police car.

"Put your head on the hood." Eddie added. Ulrich then puts his forehead on the hood of the police car. He's in big, I mean VERY BIG trouble now.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, Joe and Kathy walk over to door and Joe taps his identification card on a scanner next to the door. The door then opens and Joe and Kathy entered. The people in the Pentagon are now more determined to take down their unknown enemy.

Later at the lower floor, Joe and Kathy are walking with Hakoda as Hakoda said to Joe, "Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which they tried to do in Qatar, only this time it worked."

"What do they get?" Joe asked angrily.

"We still don't know."

Hakoda, Joe and Kathy walked into a room as Joe asked, "Talk to me about the virus."

"It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system." Hakoda said as Rika and Takato are walking with Jack Spicer through the corridor. Rika then saw Hakoda, Joe and Kathy in the room. Secretly, she enters the room while Jack and Takato aren't looking.

"Can we stop it?" Joe asked.

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system." Hakoda explained.

"Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US." Kira Yamato said. After Rika entered the room, Jack Spicer knocks on the glass door and demanded her to get out but Rika insisted Jack to give her a minute. Kira continued, "The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China."

"I'm sorry, that's not correct." Rika interrupted as Joe and the generals now turned to her.

"I'm sorry, lady. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who?" Kira asked curiously.

"I'm just the analyst who detected the hack." Rika said as an officer was about to make her leave the room.

"Hold on. It was you? You did it?" Joe asked. The officer then stops and let Rika back into the room.

"Her team, yes." Hakoda said to Joe.

"Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall within 10 seconds." Rika explained. "Even a supercomputer with a brute force attack would take 20 years to do that."

Kira walked over to the computers behind them and said, "Maybe you could explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity."

"Maybe it's a precaution because isn't that what we're doing?" Rika suggested. Kira shook his head and she continued, "The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

"There is nothing on Earth that complex." Hakoda said, finding that Rika's explanation is ridiculous.

"What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of DNA-based computer? And I know that that sounds crazy…"

"That's enough." Joe said, not wanting to hear another word from Rika as he walks over to her. "We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain-mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?" Joe then snaps his fingers and gestures Rika to leave the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. Marnes VS Leroy

_**Chapter 5: Marines VS Leroy**_

The next day, at the police station, Ulrich, with his dad standing next to him, is currently being interrogated by two police inspectors named Gantu and Anakin Skywalker.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being." Ulrich protested sternly. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up." Anakin said as he shook his head.

"Wow. That's really neat." Gantu said sarcastically. Then he took a handkerchief and a small container and hands it to Ulrich as he said, "Okay chiefie, time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Ulrich then took the handkerchief and container and just stares at Gantu. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No sir, I'm not into drugs." Ulrich said.

"Really? Then what's these?" Gantu asked as Anakin throws at him a container of pills. "We found it in your pocket." Gantu then reads the inscription on the container and reads, "'Eevee'". He looks at Ulrich and asked, "Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Eevee?"

"Those are my pokemon's pain pills." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, you see, we have a pet Eevee pokemon and it needs to take his pills all the time." Richard explained to Gantu. Gantu then decided to do something to make sure Ulrich isn't a drug addict.

He made a fake smile as he opens his jacket and shows his pistol to Ulrich. "What was that?" Gantu laughed. Ulrich looks at him confused. "You're looking at my gun, aren't you?" Gantu then leans forward and said, "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it." He then whispers into Ulrich's ear and added, "Because I'll promise you. I'll bust your brain up."

"Are you on drugs?" Ulrich asked.

Anakin then starts laughing maniacally as Gantu frowns at him and yelled, "OH SHUT UP! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the desert in Qatar, Danny, Zuko, Aang, Jake, Dash, Church, Frozone, Chad and Clay arrived at a telephone post and a well. "Let's hope this telephone line works." Danny said as Zuko took a pan from the well and uses it to carried up some water and pours it on himself.

Then suddenly, Leroy, who was underneath the sand, crawls up to the telephone post and knocks it down. Church then yelled, "Whoa! Everybody! Heads up!" He, Danny, Chad, Frozone and Clay then quickly run away before the post fall onto them. Dash turns around to Jake and looks at the now fallen down telephone post.

"What the heck was that?" Dash asked Jake. Jake replied by saying Chinese. "English, dude. English."

Danny looked around and checks his rifle. But unaware to him, Leroy's scorpion tail was right behind and it's about to strike him from behind! As Leroy ejects its tail, Zuko yelped in alarm.

"WHOA!" Zuko screamed as he quickly draws out his rifle and shoots at Leroy's tail. Danny turns around and yelps in alarm as his other comrades draw out their rifles as well.

Leroy then came out from the sand and before Dash and Jake could shoot at him, Leroy quickly got back into the sand again. Dash, Jake and the other soldiers then start shooting around the sandy ground.

"OPEN FIRE!" Zuko yelled as he kept shooting at the ground.

"Contact! Contact!" Clay yelled.

"Everyone! Quiet! Settle!" Danny yelled.

"Whoa, mother…what the hell is…" But before Zuko can continue what he had to say, Leroy get out from the sand behind Dash and stabs his scorpion tail at Dash's chest from behind, killing him. Leroy then gets back into the sand.

"Retreat!" Danny ordered as he, his surviving comrades and Aang run away before Leroy attacks again. Chad turns around for a while and shoots at the ground before running with his comrades again.

"Get up! Get up!" Frozone yelled as he grabs Church up from the ground.

"Come on!" Clay screamed. Danny, Zuko and Jake run away as fast as they could for their lives as Leroy comes out from the sand behind them, trying to catch them with his claws! When Leroy failed to do so, he gets back into the sand, still chasing Danny's group in pursuit.

At a nearby village, the villagers saw Danny and his group running over to them. "Go! Move it!" Danny yelled as he kept running.

The villagers then quickly run away and hide into their houses in fear and panic as some of the villagers run out of a mosque with rifles, rockets and machineguns to assist Danny and his team. As Danny and his team took cover at the village, Leroy comes out from the sand. He turns his head to the villagers whom shot bullets and rockets at him.

"Take cover!" Danny yelled as his comrades hide behind some debris.

Leroy turns to the village and holds up his claws and uses them as cannons. He starts shooting rockets and missiles at the village.

"Jake! Cover the rear!" Danny ordered as he kept running away with Aang. "Cover fire! Zuko, cover the rear! Church, cover the rear! Move it!" He then turns to Aang and said, "Come on, give me a mag!" Church, Jake, Clay, Zuko, Frozone, Chad and the villagers kept shooting at Leroy but the bullets and rockets seem ineffective on him. Leroy fires two missiles at Zuko and Jake. The missiles missed them as Zuko and Jake kept running.

"Where's your papa? Where's your papa?" Danny demanded to Aang.

"Papa!" Aang yelled as he runs into his house and hugs his father, Roku. Roku then lets Danny into his house.

"Sir, we need a telephone. Now!" Danny said to Roku.

"Telephone?" Roku asked.

"Yes! Telephone!" Danny said.

Roku then hands his cell phone to Danny as he asked, "Will this do?"

"Thanks!" Danny said as he grabs the cell phone from Roku.

"Fire!" Zuko yelled as he fires his rifle at Leroy.

Meanwhile in Roku's house, Danny talks onto the phone and said, "This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to…do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon…" While Danny is talking on the phone, a missile from Leroy hit one of the windows of Roku's house.

Outside, Leroy continues to mercilessly fires missiles and rockets at the village while Danny's comrades tried their best to hold him off.

"I don't have a credit card!" Danny yelled on the phone.

* * *

At a Qatari phone operation building, an obnoxious phone operator named Shrek was listening to Danny on the phone, who doesn't seem to care what's happening at the village right now and Danny's eagerness.

"Lad, that attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all." Shrek said plainly. "I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly."

* * *

"I'm in the middle of a war!" Danny yelled eagerly as he runs out of Roku's house, avoiding Leroy's blasts in the process. "THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS!"

Danny's comrades continue to fire at Leroy but the bullets they shot are still ineffective on Leroy. When Frozone shot a rocket at Leroy, Leroy dodges it in time and continues firing.

"I need a credit card!" Danny insisted as he runs over to Zuko and hides behind a wall. He turns to Zuko and yelled, "Zuko! Where's your wallet?"

"Pocket!" Zuko yelled as he kept firing at Leroy.

Danny quickly runs behind Zuko and asked him, "Which pocket?"

"My back pocket!"

Danny kneels down and looks at Zuko's bag. "You got 10 back pockets!" Danny shouted again.

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!" Zuko shouted in annoyance.

Leroy yelps as a rocket almost hit him. "Alright! Keep shooting! Keep shooting!" Church yelled.

Danny finally took out Zuko's credit card from Zuko's bag and runs away from the battle scene as he said to the phone, "Okay, it's Visa." While Danny was talking, one of Leroy's missiles hit two unfortunate villagers named Huntsman and Hans Rotwood.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the phone operations building, Shrek still continues to said plainly to Danny, "Also, lad, have you heard about our premium plus world-service gold package?"

* * *

"NO! I DON'T WANT A PREMIUM PACKAGE!" Danny yelled annoyed. He then yelps as one of Leroy's missiles hit on a wall nearby Danny. After that, Danny stands up and threw the cell phone at Zuko as he yelled, "Zuko! Pentagon!"

* * *

At the Pentagon, Joe, Kira and Kathy walks over to an operator named Master Chief as Kira asked, "Give me a status."

"Sir, we're tracking a Special Ops team under fire in Qatar. They say they're survivors of the base attack." Master Chief said.

"Survivors?" Joe gasped in shock. There are soldiers who survived the attack after all!

* * *

Back at the village, Leroy backs away as a rocket tries to hit him again. Leroy yelps as another rocket almost hit him.

"I ain't never seen this in my life!" Zuko yelled to the phone.

* * *

Joe was hearing Zuko's voice back at the Pentagon. "Need gunships on station ASAP!" Zuko's voice demanded.

"Predator's coming up in a minute." Master Chief replied.

"We're linking the call to the nearest AWACS, sir." Hakoda said to Joe.

* * *

Leroy continues firing at the soldiers but then he yelps as a bullet almost hits his eye.

"Unknown, man. I don't…Man, if you seen this shit…" Zuko continues to say on the phone.

* * *

"Predator ETA two minutes." Another engineer at the Pentagon named Slinkman (From Camp Lazlo) said.

At Qatar, a jet plane was sent and it is flying towards the village.

Back at the village, Leroy shot more missiles at the soldiers with his right claw. Then he uses his left claw and shot more missiles again. This time, one of Leroy's missiles hit a building and the debris from the building is falling under Jake.

"Hey! Make way!" Jake yelled. The jet plane then finally arrived at the village and spotted Leroy. The pilot of the plane then took a picture of Leroy.

* * *

At the Pentagon, the operators, generals and Joe looked at the image of Leroy which Nigel took. They all looked at it in awe.

"What is that thing?" Joe asked in shock.

"I don't know." Kathy said.

* * *

Leroy's missiles hit more buildings near the soldiers. When a missile hit a building near Zuko, Zuko saw debris falling down from the building and quickly runs away.

* * *

"We need air support and we need it now." Kathy said. Then she ordered the operators, "Roll in strike package Bravo on unknown target."

* * *

At a military airport, several pilots quickly run over and board their jet planes as voices of the operators from the Pentagon said offscreen.

"I authenticate Tango Whiskey at time 0300 Zulu." An operator named Stu Pickles said.

"Attention, all aircraft. This will be a danger close-fire mission." Another operator named Rock Lee said.

In a military plane that is flying in the sky, an operator named Sasuke Uchiha asked the other operators, "Weapons, I just got a call from Falcon Ops. Who's closer to Kill Box One Alpha?"

"Send the Hogs, sir." Another operator named Kankuro said.

"Okay, send the hogs over to Kill Box One Alpha, it's a danger close…" Rock Lee said.

Another operator in the plane named Jet (From Avatar) was listening to another operator named Matt Ishida as Matt said, "Switch the Hogs to Kill Box One Alpha, 300 feet danger close."

"Friendlies in the area." Rock Lee finished. Two jet planes then made their way to the village, hoping to get there in time to assist Danny and his team.

* * *

"Seven-man team north of orange smoke!" Zuko yelled to the phone. He then throws a smoke grenade to the scene.

"Received Kill Box One Alpha. Engage hostile." Jet said in the plane. The jet planes then turn to the direction of the village's location.

"Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!" Zuko yelled.

"Strike, tell me status of Hog right now." Kankuro said.

"Hog One-One Dark Star status." Jet replied.

* * *

The pilots in the jet planes, Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan Jr. aim at Leroy once they arrived at the village.

"Fenton! The heat's coming!" Zuko told Danny.

"Laze the target!" Danny ordered as his comrades obeyed and aimed laser beams at Leroy so that Nigel and Hoagie then spot their target when they arrived. "We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target!"

As the soldiers continue to fire and aim lasers at Leroy at the same time, Leroy shot a missile and this time, it hits a wall which Jake is behind and the effect of the blast hits Jake, injuring him! Nigel and Hoagie finally arrived at the scene as Danny yelled, "READY! HEAT'S COMING!"

"WHAT? BRING IT!" Zuko yelled in relief.

"Receiving radar jamming in vicinity of target." Nigel said. He then presses this trigger and starts firing at Leroy and this time, the bullets are effective on Leroy. Leroy yelps in pain as the bullets kept firing him.

Hoagie then shot two missiles at Leroy and they both hit him. After that, Nigel flew by and also shot two missiles at Leroy. He and Hoagie both flew off after that.

Danny and Zuko looked up to see if Leroy has been taken down for good. As the smoke cleared, Leroy is still alive but he's now struggling in pain on the ground.

"No frigging way that thing's still not down." Danny said in disbelief.

Zuko then said to his headset, "Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain." Two huge planes then flew above them.

"Be advised, ground team is requesting 105 sabot rounds." Jet said to the planes. The planes then start firing at Leroy with 105 sabot rounds. Leroy yelps in pain as the rounds him. After the planes are done shooting, Danny and his team stood up and hope that Leroy is finally taken down. Before the smoke is cleared, Leroy quickly crawls back into the sand but his tail broke off as he crawls back.

* * *

"Did we lose them?" Joe asked back at the Pentagon.

* * *

"Warthog One confirm visual on friendlies." Jet said as the planes flew above the village.

After the battle is over, Church, Chad, Frozone and Clay walked out of the village as Clay asked, "Where's Jake?"

"JAKE!!" Danny yelled as he and Zuko ran over to the injured Jake who is groaning in pain.

"OH GOD!" Jake yelled in pain.

"Oh no." Zuko said in concern as he and Danny run over to him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Jake yelled again.

"GET A MEDIC!" Danny yelled to Zuko as he kneel down to Jake's side and Zuko called for a helicopter to pick them up.

"I'm sorry." Jake said to Danny.

"We'll get a medic, Jake, just hold on." Danny assured as he checks Jake's pulse. He sighs in relief as he said, "He's got a pulse."

"We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent." Zuko said to his headset.

Later, a helicopter arrived at the village as Chad waved his arms to the helicopter.

* * *

Back at the Pentagon, Joe was impressed by the actions done by Danny and his team. He then said, "Bring them home. You get those men stateside right now. I want them debriefed in 10 hours."

* * *

At the Pentagon's computer room, Rika was downloading Bendy and Xemnas's voice files into a small computer diskette where Takato and Henry are looking around, making sure no one else is watching what she is doing. She then said to herself, "There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code."

After the download is complete, she took out the diskette while she secretly puts makeup on her face. When she is sure no one is watching, she secretly puts the diskette into her makeup kit and closes it.

* * *

Later, she ran out of the Pentagon and ran out to the streets. When she spotted a taxi, she quickly signals to the taxi and yelled, "HEY! Wait! Stop!" When the taxi stops, she quickly hops into the taxi.

Later, the taxi drives all the way to a small apartment. When the taxi stops in front of the apartment, Rika paid the driver and gets out of the taxi and walks up to the door. A boy then opens the door from inside the apartment, letting Rika in. The boy is a tall South American boy with short brown hair, light skin and brown eyes. His name was Jean Kazuhiza, Rika's friend and also a professional hacker like her.

"I am so sorry to bother you." Rika said as she walks into Jean's house.

"Rika?" Jean asked puzzled.

"Listen Jean, I need your help." Rika begged.

"No!" Jean protested. "This is my private area, my place of Zen and peace."

"Listen to me…" Rika was then interrupted by Jean's grandmother's voice.

"JEAN! WHO IS IT?!" His grandmother's voice yelled.

Jean turns around annoyed and yelled back, making Rika yelped, "SHUT UP, GRANDMA!" He then turns back to Rika and asked, "What are you doing here?"

But before Rika can continue talking, Jean's grandmother yelled again, "Just give me a break, will you, please?"

"GRANDMA! DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!" Jean yelled back. Both Rika and Jean then walked over to Jean's room where Jean's cousin named JC 619 **(Who is another author and friend of mine)** was playing Dance Dance Revolution on a dancing mat. Jean laughs as he enters and sits down on his chair. He then said to JC, "What level are you on, man?"

"Six." JC replied. Jean laughed again.

Then JC starts clapping to the beat and Jean said eagerly, "Oh oh oh! Here comes the matrix! Here comes the matrix!" Then when the beat comes, both JC and Jean leaned and waved their arms back and hooted. After the beat ended, both JC and Jean laughed maniacally.

Rika sighed. She has no time for this! She then said to Jean, "Jean, please, seriously," She leans over to Jean and whispered, "don't you want to see something classified?" Jean turns his head to Rika. Now that sounds interesting to him.

"Yeah! Get low!" JC yelled as he continues dancing. Jean then stands up and pauses the game while JC said, "Here we go. Double tap!"

"JC! Hey, I just paused it alright? I just paused it. Hey, I need a moment." Jean said to JC.

"Alright. Whatever." JC said as he walks out of Jean's room.

"Sorry." Rika said.

"Save my game, alright, Jean?"

Jean turns to Rika and asked, "How classified?"

"Let's just say that it's like "I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you" classified." Rika said.

Jean smiled excitedly at this and said, "YES!" as he inserts Rika's diskette into his computer. "Just one quick peek."

* * *

At the Pentagon, Frankie said to Joe, "Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the base in Qatar."

"Let me see it." Joe said as he and Frankie walked through a corridor.

"Well, the imager was damaged, sir." Frankie said as she passes a paper to Joe. As Joe and Frankie entered the computer room, Kathy walked up to them.

"The rangers are en route with the imager but we also have a security issue." Kathy said.

"Circle logs indicate one of the analysts made a copy of the network intrusion signal." Hakoda added.

* * *

Jean puts on his glasses and watched the voice files in awe as he said to Rika, "The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?"

"It hacked the national military air-guard frequency in less than a minute." Rika explained. Jean slightly dropped his jaw in awe when Rika said that.

"No way."

"Yeah."

Jean turns back to the computer when the computer finished scanning the voice file. "Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic." With a smirk, Jean cracks his knuckles and types his keyboard. Meanwhile, his grandmother was watching what he and Rika are doing. When the computer finished scanning a ball, two messages pop up which and both said 'Project Iceman' and 'Sector Seven'.

"Project Iceman?" Rika said puzzled.

"What's Sector Seven?" Jean asked, also puzzled. Another message pops up which says 'Captain Jebediah Springfield'.

"Who is Captain Springfield?"

"Are you playing those video games again?" His grandmother snapped.

Suddenly, a group of S.T.A.R.S. members (From Resident Evil) stormed into Jean's apartment as JC yelps in alarm. "Cops! Cops!" JC yelled in alarm. He then quickly runs away to the back of the apartment.

"FBI! Clear right!" A S.T.A.R.S. member named Chris Redfield yelled as he, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy charges over to Jean's room. When they shine their lights at Jean, Jean yelled maniacally.

"Lock it down! Lock it down!" Carlos Oliveira yelled as he and Rebecca Chambers chase after JC. JC breaks through a glass door and accidentally fall down onto a table. He quickly gets back up and runs away with Carlos and Rebecca still in pursuit.

"Cops!" JC yelled.

"Lock it down." Rebecca yelled.

"Wait! I'm just a cousin!" JC protested as he runs over to a swimming pool and before he can continue what he is saying, Carlos tackles him into the pool.

At Jean's room, Jill and Claire pin down Rika on Jean's bed while Chris, Leon and Barry pin down Jean onto the floor. "Get off my Grandma's carpet! She don't like nobody on the carpet! Especially Resident Evil characters." Jean protested. Looks like Rika and Jean are in BIG trouble.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Mac VS Terrence

_**Chapter 6: Mac VS Terrence**_

Meanwhile at Ulrich's house, Ulrich was on his bed as he threw a basketball into a basketball net nearby as he watches the TV. The reporter named Chet Ubetcha was at a military base and said on TV, "It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but they were headed directly towards North Korea."

Ulrich then leaves his room and walks down to the kitchen. He saw Eevee on a chair and said to him, "Morning, Eevee." Eevee then looks out at the window and barks angrily. Ulrich groans as he took a jar of milk and said, "Eevee, stop with the barking. It's too early. Please?" He then turns to the window and gasped when he found out why Eeve was barking. That's because Mac is outside, waiting for Ulrcih to come out of the house. Ulrich drops his jar of milk in shock and took his phone. He called Odd and said to the phone, "Odd? Odd, listen to me. Listen. About my car, it stole itself, okay?"

* * *

"What are you talking about, man?" Odd asked confused as he was bathing his dog Kiwi in small inflatable pool.

* * *

"Satan's Camaro." Ulrich whimpered. "In my yard. It's stalking me."

After that, he hangs up the phone and quickly runs out of his house with his mother's bicycle which is small, pink and has a basket in front of it which is decorated with flowers and jewels. When Ulrich saw Mac, he yelped in alarm and quickly runs away for his life. When Mac sees him running away, he starts driving after him. Ulrich hops onto his mother's bicycle and cycle away as fast as he could. This is not his day! He turns to Mac who is still chasing him in pursuit and yelled, "Please! Stop! You demon!"

* * *

Ulrich continues cycling until he cycled all the way to town with Mac still chasing him. While Ulrich was cycling, he didn't saw a broken pavement tile in front of. He accidentally falls off his bike and nearby him was Yumi sitting with Clover, Sam and Alex. Yumi saw what happened as Ulrich groans while getting up.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Clover, Sam and Alex were giggling as they watched Ulrich gets up.

Ulrich turns his head to Yumi and said, "Hi."

"That was…that was really awesome." Yumi said, commenting about Ulrich falling off his bike.

"It felt awesome." Ulrich groans some more.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked in concern.

"I'm not okay, alright? I'm losing my mind a little bit." He then grabs his mother's bicycle and cycles off. "I'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go."

Yumi watches Ulrich cycled away in concern. Ulrich is getting chased by his won car? Is he feeling alright? Yumi stood up and said to Clover, Sam and Alex, "Look, I'll see you guys later, alright?"

"Okay." Clover, Sam and Alex said at once.

* * *

Ulrich continues cycling through the streets in panic with Mac still chasing him in pursuit.

Yumi got into her scooter and drives off. She stops when a familiar police car passes by. It was the same police car from the runway which is now currently searching for Ulrich. Yumi watches the police car drives off, then continues driving for Ulrich again.

Ulrich then cycled into an abandoned carpark, hoping that he will lose Mac this time. He then stops cycling and turns around and took deep breaths at the same time. Where did Mac go now? He turns his head when he heard police sirens. The sirens came from the police car which passes by Yumi earlier.

"Oh great. Cops." Ulrich sighed in relief. He is safe at last! He then cycles over to the police car and said, "Officer!" The police car then opens a door by itself, knocking down Ulrich from his mother's bicycle in the process. Ulrich landed on the ground hard as he groans, "Oh. That hurts."

The police car then closes the door itself as Ulrich got up. Ulrich looked at the holographic figure in the police car, thinking it was a real-life police officer and said to him, "Listen! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever in my life! I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

Ulrich then yells in alarm as the police car drives over to him, making him fell to the ground. "No! Stop!" Ulrich protested. His protest went into deaf ears as the police car continues driving towards him. Ulrich backs away and yelled, "Oh God. Okay, okay!" Ulrich yelled again as the police car drives over to him once more. "Okay, alright!" Ulrich continues to back away from the police car every time it drives over to him. "Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Stop, stop!"

Ulrich's jaw dropped when the headlights of the police car ejects itself and comes closer at Ulrich. Ulrich has never seen anything like this before! What kind of police car is this? A new generation, perhaps? He yelled again as the police car continues drives over to him, "Please! Okay, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" The headlights of the car then went back into the car. Ulrich calms down a bit but yelps again as the police car starts transforming itself, just like what his car did last night.

He watches in awe as the police car transforms into a giant boy with black mullet hair, lots of acne on his face, crooked teeth, greyish skin and wears a white shirt with a black trench coat over it, blue belt with a gold buckle, black pants and black boots. His name was Terrence.

"Oh God! AAAAAAHHH!!" Ulrich screamed in fright and panic as he gets up and runs away from Terrence. Terrence then starts chasing him through the carpark as Ulrich yelled, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Then he turns to you, reader, "Yes! I know it's annoying that I kept saying the word 'shit' a lot but this is REAL BIG SHIT!" When Terrence was near him, he swings his arm at him, sending Ulrich flying. Ulrich screams until he landed on a nearby car. Terrence then leans over at Ulrich as Ulrich whispered to himself, "This is a bad dream, it's just a bad dream!"

Terrence narrows his eyes as he bangs his fist on the ground and demanded angrily, "Are you username LadiesMan217?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ulrich protested at Terrence. He can't believe he's in this situation right now!

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!"

Ulrich soon remembers his eBay account and said, "Yeah?"

Terrence then got closer to Ulrich's face and demanded, "Where is eBay item 21153?! Where are the glasses?!" Terrence then bangs his fist at the side of the car, making Ulrich yelped and finds the chance to escape. He quickly climbs up the car and runs away from Terrence. Terrence flips the car away and continues chasing Ulrich.

Yumi continues driving on the road until she heard Ulrich yelling, "GET BACK!" Yumi turned her head at Ulrich as Ulrich yelled again, "STOP!" Yumi then drives over to Ulrich and she and Ulrich both collided to the ground.

Yumi got up with Ulrich and asked with a frown, "What is your problem, Ulrich?"

"Okay, there's a giant ugly-looking boy right there! It just attacked me!" Ulrich yelled in panic as he points at Terrence. Yumi then turns and gasps as she sees Terrence running over to them as he flips two cars out of his way. "Here he comes! Get up and run!" But before Ulrich and Yumi can make their escape, Mac quickly drives over to them and Terrence, he then screeches and knocks Terrence, making him fell down to the ground. After Mac knock down Terrence, he parks next to Ulrich and Yumi and opens a door for them. Ulrich soon gets Mac's idea.

"Ulrich? What is that thing?" Yumi demanded.

"You have to get into the car." Ulrich said to Yumi.

"I don't want to."

"Just trust me!" Ulrich grabs Yumi's arm and drags her into Mac.

"Ulrich? Ulrich!" Once Ulrich and Yumi got into Mac, Mac quickly drives off with them. After Terrence recovers, he growls angrily at Mac and gets up and transforms into his police car form and chases after him.

* * *

Both Mac and Terrence then drives out of the car park and Terrence is now chasing Mac like it's some kind of police-and-thief car chase scene. Ulrich and Yumi saw Terrence next to them and yelled at Mac, "Go go go!!"

Suddenly, an angry tourist came into the road and crossed Mac and Terrence's path. "The service here stinks." The tourist said angrily. Both Mac and Terrence then ran the tourist over.

After that, Ulrich and Yumi groan as they both looked at you, the reader and Ulrich said, "Wow, Michael Bay, I can't believe you put Ranger24's stupid angry tourist gag from his Halo 3 parody into this story."

"Sorry, I just can't resist." Michael said offscreen. Ulrich and Yumi then decided to get back to the story as Mac is now a few feet away from the pursuing Terrence.

Yumi looked behind and said in panic, "Oh God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No! We're not going to die!" Ulrich assured.

"Oh my God!"

"Trust me! My car is a kick-ass driver!"

Ulrich and Yumi then scream in panic some more as Mac now drives into an abandoned factory with Terrence still following him. Both Ulrich and Yumi cocked their brows as they looked around the factory. Yumi asked, "Doesn't this factory looks familiar?"

"Must be the same abandoned factory from our show which Michael Bay decided to use for his movie to save money." Ulrich replied.

* * *

Later at night, Mac drives into an old power plant. He quickly drives away before Terrence could spot him. Mac then backs away to the wall of a warehouse building as he locks the car doors.

"We're locked in." Ulrich said as Yumi breaths heavily. Ulrich bangs the steering wheel and steps on the gas pedal, hoping to make Mac move, but to no avail. "The car won't start." Then he turns to Yumi, "At least we ditched that guy, right?" Then they both silenced as they saw Terrence driving by. As Terrence stops, Mac turns the car keys and starts to accelerate. "Time to start."

Mac then quickly drives pass Terrence while Terrence wasn't looking and quickly drives away. Terrence soon spotted him and follows him again. Mac then turns around and face Terrence as he opens a door and let both Ulrich and Yumi out of him. They then both looked at Mac in awe as Mac now transforms himself into his figure form and gets into a fighting stance. Mac narrows his eyes at Terrence in determination. Ulrich and Yumi got up and watches as they saw Terrence transforming into his figure form as well while driving and tackles Mac to the ground.

Terrence then transforms both of his hands into spinning spikes in front of Ulrich and Yumi as he ejects Bendy out from his chest. Bendy smirks evilly at Ulrich and Yumi and chases after them, Ulrich and Yumi quickly got up and ran away.

"Eat this, boy!" Terrence yelled at Mac as he swings his spikes at Mac, knocking him down. Mac quickly gets up but Terrence hits him with his spikes again, this time sending him flying to a nearby warehouse building. Mac frowns as he gets up and he quickly tackles Terrence. He then grabs Terrence up and pins him down on a small building. Both Mac and Terrence then continue their fighting on the ground.

Meanwhile, as for Ulrich, Yumi and Bendy, Bendy chases after them and managed to grab Ulrich by the leg. Ulrich struggles to break free from Bendy's grip but Bendy kept his grip on his leg. Ulrich then yelled, "He's got me! Oh God!" Ulrich turns around and struggles to get up.

Yumi quickly ran into a building and tries to find something to take down Bendy and save Ulrich.

Ulrich continues struggling until Bendy took off his pants, showing his underwear. "He's gonna kill me!" Ulrich yelled as he turns around and kicks Bendy off. He finally gets up from the ground and continues running away and yelled, "No, no, no, no!" Bendy then got up and continues his chase with Ulrich.

Yumi continues searching through the shelves in the building until she finally found a reciprocating saw. This should be good enough to take down Bendy.

Bendy catches Ulrich and they both rolled down a hill and stopped next to the gates. Ulrich got up but Bendy grabs him and climbs up to his back. "Get off!" Ulrich yelled as he grabs Bneyd and throws him down on the ground. Bendy then got up again and grabs him. Ulrich struggles to get Bendy off until he saw Yumi running over to him with the reciprocating saw. Yumi then uses the saw to get Bendy off from Ulrich and when Bendy is on the ground, she starts slicing him with the saw until she beheads Bendy off from his body.

Bendy groans in pain as Ulrich smirked in triumph. "Not so tough without a head, are you?" He asked. He then runs over to Bendy and kicks his head like soccer ball, sending him flying and Bendy screams while flying. Ulrich and Yumi then both take deep breaths until Ulrich said to her, "Come on, let's go."

As for Bendy, after he landed onto the ground, four legs comes out from the bottom of Bendy's head and Bendy uses them to crawl away and crawls over to Yumi's cell phone which she dropped when Mac got her and Ulrich out of him.

Yumi and Ulrich then stand next to each other and looked in awe as Mac got up and walks over while transforming a cannon back into his normal arm. Yumi asked Ulrich, "What is it?"

"It's a giant cyborg" Ulrich said to Yumi. "But like a…like a different…You know, like a super-advance robot like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

Ulrich then walks closer to Mac as Mac now stands up the hill and Yumi asked Ulrich, "What are you doing?"

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already." Ulrich assured her.

"Really? Well, do you speak cyborg? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

Mac puts his arms on his hips as Ulrich said, "I think it wants something from me."

"What?"

"Well, because the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Yumi shook her head in disbelief and said, "You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Ulrich yelled to Mac. Mac then replied by using the radio and plays a voice.

Mac: _**XM Satellite Radio…**_

_**Digital Cable brings you…**_

_**Columbia Broadcasting System…**_

Ulrich then understands what Mac is trying to say and Ulrich said, "So you…you talked through the radio?" Mac smiled and claps his hand and continues.

Mac: _**Thank you, you're beautiful.**_

_**You're wonderful, you're wonderful**_

"So what was that last night? Why did you point your finger up to the sky last night?" Ulrich asked, referring to the incident he saw last night at the abandoned scrapyard. Mac then points his finger up to the night sky and plays some familiar Star Trek and El Dorado lines.

Mac: _**Message from Starfleet, Captain…**_

_**Throughout the inanimate vastness of space…**_

_**Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!**_

"Visitors from heaven?" Yumi said confused. Then she asked, "What are you, like an alien or something?" Mac nodded his head as he transforms back into his Camaro form.

Mac: _**Any more questions you want to ask?**_

He said that line as he opens a door for Ulrich and Yumi. "He wants us to get into the car." Ulrich said.

"And go where?" Yumi asked as she turns to Ulrich.

Ulrich pauses, then said, "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Ulrich and Yumi then turned to Mac and got into him.

As for Terrence, Terrence was fatally injured after his fight with Mac and was left at the ground, injured. He slowly holds up a hand but drops it as he fell unconscious.

Bendy grabs Yumi's cell phone with one of his legs and scans it. After that, he tosses it away and transforms into it. Mac then parks next to Yumi's cell phone and Ulrich's pants and Yumi got out and grabs them, unaware that she has also brought Bendy with her.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Arrival of the Autobots

_**Chapter 7: Arrival of the Autobots**_

Ulrich and Yumi watches as Mac drives himself through a tunnel and his steering wheel turns by itself. "This car is a good driver." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"I know." Ulrich said. Ulrich turns to Yumi and sees that she is feeling uncomfortable on her seat. "Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?" Ulrich said, gesturing to the backseat of Mac.

Yumi frowns and said, "I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

"Yeah…" Ulrich said as he turns his head away from Yumi. "Right." There was an awkward silence between both of them for a while until Ulrich said, "Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

"Why?" Yumi asked with a frown.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Yumi sighs heavily and said to Ulrich, "Yeah, alright." She then gets out from her seat and sit onto Ulrich's lap, making Ulrich and Yumi blushed.

"See, that's better." Ulrich said as Yumi lies her head onto Ulrich's shoulder, making Ulrich blush harder. There was soon another awkward silence.

Yumi then broke the silence and laughed, "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

"Thank you." Ulrich chuckled, managed to make a smile.

Yumi then frowns and asked Ulrich, "You know what I don't understand?"

"What?"

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced giant cyborg, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Mac then suddenly stops driving and screeches, making Ulrich yelled, "Whoa! Whoa!" Then he opens the door, making Ulrich and Yumi get out of him. Ulrich then said to Yumi, "Oh see? No. Get…No, that doesn't work. See?"

"Move it, you moron!!" A driver named Homer Simpson yelled from behind Mac. Mac then drives away from Ulrich and Yumi.

"Great, now…See?" Ulrich scolded to Yumi as he watches Mac drives off. "Look what you've done! Fantastic!" Ulrich and Yumi then walked over to the pavement, letting the cars continue driving, as Yumi crossed her arms in annoyance. Ulrich continued scolding, "Now you pissed him off! That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off!"

While Mac is driving away from Ulrich and Yumi, he passes by a 2009 Chevrolet Camaro. He scans it as he passes by it and his car form soon changed. Ulrich and Yumi turn around as saw Mac driving back to them. Ulrich's jaw dropped as he saw what happened to Mac. "What?"

Mac then parks in front of them as Ulrich looks at Mac's new car form in awe. Mac has now turned into the newer, cooler and sleekier 2009 Chevrolet Camaro car! Both Ulrich and Yumi smiled widely as they walked over to him and opens the door. They both got into it and Ulrich examines the inside of the car. Everything in the car, the radio, the seats, whatever, now looks brand new!

Both Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other and smiled. This is so awesome! Mac then continues driving through the tunnel with them.

* * *

**(Here it is, guys! My most favourite scene in the movie!)**

Meanwhile in space, four asteroids are heading towards Earth. The asteroids are the friends that Mac has sent to Earth and assist him.

Mac now arrives at the same scrapyard which he and Ulrich visited last night. When Mac stops, Ulrich and Yumi got out of him.

The asteroids in space continues to head towards Earth and they are all heading towards Ulrich and Yumi's location.

Both Ulrich and Yumi now looks up the night sky in awe. While they are looking, they both let their hands slide into each other and their fingers laced together. Then they both yelped when a bright light shines at them. They now see the asteroids and all of the asteroids are going different directions.

The first asteroid landed in a huge grass field near the scrapyard.

The second asteroid landed on a baseball field in a baseball stadium.

At a small coffee shop, Control Freak (From Teen Titans) was showing pictures of his friends which he took with his camera as he said to his friends, Billy Numerous, Blackfire, Red X, Kitten, Jinx and Mammoth, "This is you…" But soon he and his friends yelped and ducked as the third asteroid landed near the coffee shop they are in.

When the smoke is cleared, Control Freak and the others stood up and looked out of the window in shock. Control Freak quickly filmed the scene with his camera and he yelled, "Oh my God!"

Meanwhile at a big house, a girl named Toph Bei Fong was sleeping on her bed with her My Little Pony plush toy until she woke up when she heard the last asteroid landed outside her house. Toph got up and she took out a duffel bag that said 'My Tooth' from under her pillow, thinking that the Tooth fairy has arrived to her house.

"Come on! Follow me!" Ulrich said to Yumi as Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand and they both ran over to where the first asteroid landed.

Control Freak, his friends, and the people near the scene ran over to where it landed as Control Freak yelled to his camera, "This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Explosions everywhere! This is easily a hundred times cooler than the movie Armageddon. I swear to God!" When they arrived, the area was already surrounded by firemen and Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sport Utility trucks.

When Ulrich and Yumi arrived at where the first asteroid landed, they looked at it for a while until the asteroid itself starts transforming! The asteroid had transformed into a giant teenage boy with black spiky hair and wears a white button-up shirt, black pants and black shoes. His name was Ricky Blade.

Comtrol Freak, Mammoth and Billy Numerous arrived at a shop which the third asteroid crashed into. They looked at the crash site as Billy said, "Whoa! Sweet!"

"Oh, dude, I hope the guy who owns this shop got asteroid insurance cause he is so boned!" Control Freak said, still filming the scene with his camera.

Ricky looked around and quickly sneaks away from his crash site. He now needs a disguise to travel around this planet.

"What is that?" Control Freak asked Mammoth and Billy Numerous as he saw a giant figure with short red hair and wears a white and blue school uniform, blue skirt, and white shoes named Kasumi Kinomoto sneaking away from her crash site.

"There's something in there, dude." Mammoth said as he and Billy tries to get a closer look but were stopped by two firemen named Grif and Simmons.

"No! Guys, there's something in there!" Billy protested as he and Mammoth got taken away by Grif and Simmons.

"Could you guys just give me a space rock when you find one?" Control Freak asked to a fireman named Tucker (From Red VS Blue) as Tucker takes him away. Unaware, to Control Freak, his friends and the firemen, Kasumi had already transformed into a green Hummer H2 Search and Rescue Sport Utility truck and she is now driving away from the scene unnoticed.

Meanwhile at a sports car shop, a giant boy was standing on top of the shop. The boy has large spiky chocolate brown hair and wears black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name was Sora. Sora jumps down from the top of the shop and turns around to look what's in the shop. Inside the shop, there were many sports car, including a silver shiny Pontiac Solstice GXP sports car being displayed. Sora then scans the Pontiac Solstice GXP sports car.

Toph walks out of her house with her My Little Pony plush toy and walks over to the swimming pool where the fourth asteroid landed. She then saw a giant Japanese girl with violet orb eyes and short black hair, a single strand dangling in front of her face and wears black samurai robes. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. Toph watches as Rukia gets out of the pool, all wet, and walks pass her. As Rukia walks pass Toph, Toph asked, "Excuse me? Are you the tooth fairy?"

Suddenly, her father, Lao Bei Fong, and her mother run out of their house as Lao yelled to Toph, "Toph? What are you doing out here so late at night?" Then Lao and his wife looked at the pool, which is now almost half-filled with water and most parts of the pool heavily damaged, in shock as he yelled, "HOLY AVATAR! What happened to the pool!? Were you earthbending again?!"

Rukia saw what was happening behind a tall tree near the Bei Fong family's house. She then quickly sneaks away, not wanting to be a part of it. She then scans the Bei Fong family's black GMC Topkick pickup truck and transforms into it and drives away.

Meanwhile, Ricky was standing on a cliff as he watches a blue and red Peterbilt 379 truck that is decorated with red and blue flames passes by. He scans it while it was passing by him and transforms into it.

* * *

Mac drives over to an alley with Ulrich and Yumi in him. When Mac stops, Ulrich and Yumi saw Ricky in his truck form driving over to them. They both got out of Mac as they watch Ricky coming over to them. They both turned around when they also saw Sora, Kasumi, and Rukia in their vehicle forms also coming over to them from behind. Ulrich and Yumi then turned back to Ricky as Ricky stops in front of them.

They now watches Ricky in awe as Ricky now transformed into his figure form. After scanning the truck earlier, Ricky's clothes now also have changed. His attire now consists of a dark blue buttoned up shirt decorated with red flames and dark blue pants also decorated with red flames and black shoes. Mac then backs away from Ricky, Ulrich and Yumi as Kasumi, Sora and Rukia parks next to him and Ricky.

Ulrich and Yumi now turn around as they watch Mac and the others transform into their figure forms as well. Mac transformed into his figure form which his attire still consists of a yellow shirt with a black stripe, a white wool shirt underneath it, yellow pants and black shoes.

Rukia transforms into her figure form which her attire now consists of a black shirt with a white flaming skull on it, black skirt, dark blue tight shorts, black gloves and white shoes.

Sora transforms into his figure form which his attire is still the same, except now his jacket, gloves and shorts are now in silver and his pockets and his shirt, shoulder guards, belt and shoes are now in black. He now also wears a blue and silver visor on his eyes. **(He is actually just simply himself in his Final form outfit with a blue and silver visor on his eyes.)**

Kasumi transforms into her figure form which her attire now consists of a green sleeveless zipper shirt with a red cross on it, black gloves, red belt with a gold buckle, green pants and white shoes.

After all of them transformed into their figure forms. Ricky kneels down in front of Ulrich and Yumi and asked Ulrich, "Are you Ulrich Jonathan Stern, descendant of Captain Jebediah Springfield Stern?"

"They know your name." Yumi whispered to Ulrich.

Ulrich stares at Ricky in awe as he said, "Yeah."

"My name is Ricky Blade." Ricky introduced himself. "We are autonomous cyborg organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you may call us Autobots for short." Kasumi added with a smile.

"Autobots." Ulrich said.

"Why are you guys called bots when you guys are actually cyborgs?" Yumi asked.

"Hey, don't ask. It's in the script." Kasumi said, rolling her eyes.

"See Yumi, I told ya." Ulrich said to Yumi. They both turned around when Sora interrupted them.

"What's crackin', lil' bitches?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"My first lieutenant. Holder of the Keyblade, Sora." Ricky introduced.

Sora then did a back flip in front of Ulrich and Yumi and said, "This looks like a cool place to kick it." He then sits down and relax on an old car in the alley.

"What is that? How do you guys learn how to talk like that?" Ulrich asked Ricky as the Autobot leader stood up.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Ricky replied. **(Yeah, I know. Sounds pretty stupid huh? But that is what Prime really said in the movie!)**

Ulrich and Yumi now turn to Rukia as Ricky introduced, "My weapons specialist and elite shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki."

With a smirk, Rukia draws out her cannons and aim at Ulrich. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" Rukia asked, making an impression of Clint Eastwood. Ulrich gulped nervously at her.

"Easy, Rukia." Ricky said sternly.

"What? I'm just kidding. I just want to show him my cannons." Rukia chuckled as she holds up one of her cannons.

Kasumi was sniffing something as Ricky introduced Ulrich and Yumi to her, "Our medical officer and my girlfriend, Kasumi Kinomoto."

Kasumi then turned to Ricky and said, "Hmm, interesting. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Ulrich and Yumi understand what Kasumi meant and they both looked at each other, blushing. Yumi scratches her head while Ulrich turned away from Yumi, whistling.

"You already met your guardian, Mac." Ricky said to Ulrich as he introduced Mac, who was dancing while playing a song with his radio.

Ulrich turned to Mac and said, "Mac, huh?"

Mac: _**Check on the rep**_

_**Yep, second to none**_

"You're my guardian, huh?" Ulrich asked with a grin. Mac nodded.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Kasumi said as she takes out a laser syringe and shoots a laser at Mac's throat, making him coughed a bit. "I'm still working on them."

Yumi turned to Ricky and asked, "Why are you here?"

"We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Oswald Donovan." Ricky explained with a frown.

"Oswald what?" Ulrich asked confused.

Ricky now shoots lasers from his eyes and cracks the ground Ulrich and Yumi were standing on and he now shows Ulrich and Yumi a video sequence of what happened back at his home planet Cybertron.

_Video Sequence:_

_Ricky's voice explained while the video plays_

"_Our planet was once a powerful empire…peaceful and just." Ricky's voice explained as we now see towers of Cyberton coming out from the ground._

"_Until we were betrayed by my brother Oswald Donovan, leader of the Decepticons." Ricky's voice continues as we now see several Autobot warriors lying dead around the now dark and damaged lands of Cybertron._

"_All who defied him and the Decepticons were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the All Spark was lost to the stars."_

_We now see a giant man throwing a spear at an Autobot's chest, killing him. The giant man then roared in triumph as we see get to see a closer look at him. The giant man has black hair, red eyes, and wears a massive dark grey armor with massive shoulder pads, dark grey metal gloves, dark grey metal armor pants and metal shoes. His name was Oswald Donovan, Ricky's evil brother and the leader of the Decepticons. He is the man which the Autobots had major issues with as long as they could remember._

"_Oswald followed it to Earth, where Captain Springfield found him."_

_End of Video Sequence_

Ulrich widens his eyes in disbelief. "My grandfather." He said to Ricky.

We now see the flashback of Captain Jebediah Springfield again, only this time, it now shows scenes that we never saw in the previous chapter

_Flashback:_

"_It was an accident that intertwined our fates." Ricky's voice said offscreen._

_Jebediah turns his head when he saw his husky dogs running away from him and his crew. "Come back!" One of his men yelled to them._

_Jebediah and his crew then run over to where their dogs are digging. "I think the dogs have found something." Another men said to Jebediah. Suddenly they all heard cracking coming from the icy ground._

"_The ice is cracking!" Jebediah yelled in alarm. He and his crew then fell to the ground and Jebediah screamed when he fell into one of the cracked holes on the ground. Jebeidah then kept falling until he arrived at an ice cavern._

"_Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!" One of his men yelled as the other crew members tries to get their Captain out._

_Jebediah stood up and yelled back, "I'm alright, lads!" He then holds up his lantern and widens his eyes in shock and awe. He is now standing on a hand of a frozen Oswald Donovan!_

"_Oswald crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube." Ricky's voice said offscreen._

_Jebediah continues to look in awe until he yelled to crew, "Men! We have made a discovery! And it's way bigger than the town of Springfield!" Jebediah then curiously touches one of Oswald's fingers._

"_He accidentally activated his navigation system." Ricky's voice continued._

_When Jebediah touches the finger, he soon heard voices coming from Oswald. He turns his head to Oswald who is still frozen. Oswald's eyes then shot very bright light at Jebediah, making him blinded by it and fell down. As Jebediah tries to recover, we now see a closer look at Jebediah's glasses as it's lenses now has cracks on it and weird symbols._

"_The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." Ricky's voice concluded._

_End of Flashback_

"How did you know about his glasses?" Ulrich asked.

Ricky simply said, "eBay."

"eBay." Ulrich said to Yumi. Looks like there are people who visited his eBay page after all.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Kasumi explained to Ulrich and Yumi sternly.

"And the Earthling race will be extinguished." Ricky added. Then he, Kasumi, Mac, Rukia and Sora bowed down to Ulrich and Yumi as he continued, "Ulrich Stern, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Ulrich and Yumi looked at Ricky and the Autobots for a while until Yumi said to Ulrich in concern, "Please tell me you still have those glasses."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Danny and his team are now in a military plane and they are in an experimental room where a scientist named Reed Richards is examining Leroy's tail which Danny's team retrieves after their battle with him.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular amor." Reed said in amusement as he examines Leroy's tail closer. "Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit…"

"Melted right though." Danny finished for Reed. Then he said to Zuko, "Hey Zuko. Aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6000 degree magnesium burn?"

"Close to it. It melts tank armor." Zuko said.

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat." Danny said. Suddenly, Danny, his team and Reed yelps in alarm as Leroy's tail comes back to life!

"Heads up!" Zuko yelled. He yelps as Leroy's tail almost stung him. He then yelled to Danny, "I thought you said that thing was dead, man!"

When Leroy's tail lied back down on the experiment table, Church, Frozone, Chad and Clay quickly grab hold of Leroy's tail as Danny yelled, "Strap it down! Strap it!" His comrades obeyed as Churhc, Frozone, Chad and Clay quickly strap some belts over Leroy's tail. Danny then said to Reed, "This thing is wicked!"

He then said to Zuko, "Alright, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

* * *

Meanwhile in a police station interrogation room, a police officer put a plate of donuts on the table and Jean grabs one and starts eating it quickly while Rika waits patiently.

Jean kept eating until only two pieces of donuts are left on the plate. Jean asked Rika, "You want that piece?" When Rika didn't respond, Jean ate the last two pieces and said to Rika, "Okay Rika, look. Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They gonna come through that door and be good cop, bad cop. Don't fall for that, alright? That;s why I ate their food. See, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty." Jean grins in satisfaction as he continued, "I ate the whole plate. The whole plate okay? It's me and you. They walk through that door, you don't say nothing."

Suddenly, two officers named Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield entered the room and Chris took away the plate from Jean. Jean just continued smiling, ignoring Chris's stern look at him. Albert then drops some files on the table. This make Jean went psycho crazy and yelled while pointing at Rika, "SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT! SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT! ALRIGHT?"

Rika looks at Jean confused as Jean continued yelling, "I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin JC, and she came in there."

"Jean, you freak!" Rika said angrily.

"Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else!" Jean yelled back. Then he turned back to Albert and said, "I have done nothing bad my entire life!" He turned to Chris and stood up as he said, "Hey man, I am still a virgin. Okay maybe not because a few nights ago, me and my girlfriend Non-Chan finally make our first kiss at a bus stop"

Chris puts Jean back into his seat and said, "Yeah congrats because I got a girlfriend too but we still haven't make our first kiss."

Rika shook her head as Jean said, "Okay so I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet." He turned to both Chris and Albert and protested, "Who hasn't? Who hasn't? I also own an illegal wrestling show called Cartoon Anime Society Z." He turns to you, the reader and said, "Which I highly recommend all of you to read." He turns back to Albert and continued, "Who hasn't? Who hasn't? D-Mob from the video game Def Jam: Fight for NY also owns illegal fighting clubs and Nintendo also created a fighting game series called Super Smash Brothers."

"Jean, shut up!" Rika screamed.

"No, you shut up!" Jean snapped back. "Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal!" Jean sighs in defeat and bowed his head. "Oh great, sugar rush. If I go to jail, can anyone of you please tell my girlfriend Non-Chan that I truly love her very much."

Rika then protested to Albert, "This is not his fault, officer."

Jean then stood up and said to Chris, "See? So can I go home now?" But he yelps as Chris pushes him back into his seat. "Oh okay, I won't. Just don't bust my brain."

"But just listen to me." Rika protested again. "Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, alright? It was something about someone named Springfield Stern and some government group, right? Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Quimby before you go to war with the wrong country!"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. The search and Sector Seven

_**Chapter 8: The Search and Sector Seven**_

Back at Ulrich's house, Richard and Margaret are watching the news as a news reporter named Robin said on TV, "Whatever fell out of the sky…" He then shows Kasumi's crash site as he continued, "ended up right behind…"

"What did he say?" Margaret said to Richard who was talking to his phone.

"What?" Richard asked.

"Did he hear it too?"

"Yeah, the Robinsons family heard it too. Yeah."

"What do they think it is?"

"They think it's a military experiment."

"What a knucklehead." Margaret shook her head.

"Yeah you know what? I think it's a plane." Richard said, got back to talking his phone.

* * *

Outside Ulrich's house, Ricky and the Autobots drive towards the house. They need those glasses and fast.

Back at the house, another reporter on TV named Terra, who is behind Kasumi's crash site as well, said, "Still no official word as to what happened. You can see…"

Suddenly, all of the sudden, a witness named Joey Wheeler ran over to the camera and yelled, "YEAH!"

"Call Ulrich." Margaret said. She and Richard are worried sick because it's now 11 PM and Ulrich still hasn't come back home.

"Yeah, why?" Richard asked who is still talking to the Robinsons Family on the phone.

"He should be home in 15 minutes."

"Well, I'll call him in 15 minutes."

"If you wait 15 minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him."

"Well, I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?"

Outside, the Autobots drive next to Ulrich's house. When Mac and the others stop, Ulrich and Yumi both got out of him and Ulrich said to Mac, "I need you to stay here, alright?" He turns to Yumi and said, "I want you to stay here and watch them."

"Okay. Okay." Yumi said.

"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. Got it."

"Five minutes, alright?" Ulrich said as he runs over to his house.

Richard saw Ulrich running towards his house while running on his lawn and said to him, "Thanks for staying on my path."

"Oh yeah. Hey!" Ulrich said as he runs over to his dad and shuts the glass door in front of him. "The path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?" He hopes to make an excuse to his father so that he can allow the Autobots to come over to his house.

Richard frowns and said, "You know, I buy half your car, then bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores?" Ulrich asked. He promised his parents to do their chores for them and he forgot because he was chased by Mac and Terrence the whole day today!

"Yeah, life is great huh?"

"Life…Life is fantastic…" Ulrich said but he now sounds nervously when he saw Ricky Blade transforming into his figure form outside his house. "…is how good it is." He turns back to his father and said, "It's so…Oh the trash cans. Sorry, dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

"No no. Please son. I may be angry about you not doing to the chores today but I don't want you to strain yourself." Richard said to his son in concern.

Richard was about to get out of the house but Ulrich shuts the door in front of him again and said, "No! I won't strain myself."

"I'll do it." Richard insisted.

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't…"

"I promise…" Ulrich shuts the door tightly again when Richard is about to step out again. "No, no! I'll do it myself! I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill." He turns to Ricky and looks nervous as he watches Ricky entering his house territory. "and I'm gonna…I'm gonna sweep up the whole house right now."

Mac peeks out behind Ulrich as Richard, still unaware of what's going on outside, said to Ulrich, "Tonight, right now?"

"Right now. The…" Ulrich turns to Mac who hushes him, not wanting him to tell his father about them. Ulrich turns back to his father and said, "Listen. I love you, Dad. God, I love you. Just so much right now."

Richard sighed as said, "You know, Mom wanted me to ground you for being three minutes late."

"Right?" Ulrich said as Mac now gestures Ricky, Rukia, Sora and Kasumi to come forward. "Oh and just another thing you did for me because you're such a swell guy."

"Just one more thing, huh?" Richard said as he walks away from the door and Ulrich.

"Alright! I love ya! Sleep well, my good man!" Ulrich said with a grin. After Richard walked away, Ulrich now runs over to Ricky and asks him, "What are you doing? What are you doing?" Ricky now walks over to Richard's pavement, smashing the tiles in the process. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Please, please, please!" Ulrich widens his eyes as Ricky is about to step on Richard's beloved fountain! "No no wait, oh no!" Ulrich yelled in despair but it was too late was Ricky accidentally smashed Richard's fountain with his foot.

"Sorry. My bad." Ricky apologized sheepishly.

"Oh, I…You couldn't…." Ulrich scolded as he folds his arms. "You couldn't wait for five minutes?!" He then unfolds his arms and scream, "I told you to just stay! Just stay! God!" Ulrich now runs off as Eevee runs out of the house. Ulrich runs over to Yumi and said, "I told you to watch them."

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush." Yumi said.

"Oh this is bad." Ulrich groaned and he turns when he heard Eevee barking at Rukia. "No!" Eevee then turns around and pees on Rukia's shoe, making Rukia yelps in shock and disgust. Ulrich then yelled, "Eevee! Eevee! Off the giant girl! God!"

"Oh, wet!" Rukia said angrily as she is about to step on Eevee for peeing on her shoe but Ulrich stops her and runs over to Eevee and grabs him.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy!" Ulrich said to Rukia. "Hold! This is Eevee. He's my pet pokemon." He backs away as Rukia aims one of her cannons at Eevee. "He's a pet, okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away, please, put them away."

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate it?" Rukia asked sternly.

"No, no, no, no! He's not a rodent! He's a pokemon." Ulrich insisted as Yumi comes over to him. "This is my pokemon. We love pokemon!" He turns to Yumi and asked, "Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my shoe." Rukia said angrily.

"He peed on you?" Ulrich asked, then turns to Eevee and scolded, "Bad Eevee! Bad Eevee!"

"Bad Eevee!" Rukia added.

"I'm sorry." Ulrich said as he looks back up at Rukia. "He's got a male dominance thing."

Rukia then walks away angrily and said to Ricky and Kasumi, "My shoe's gonna rust."

Ulrich then runs under Ricky with Eevee in his arms and turns around and said, "Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry." Ricky begged as Ulrich runs into his house.

After Ulrich got into the house with Eevee, Ricky ordered his Autobots, "Autobots, recon." Kasumi, Rukia and Sora obeyed and followed Ricky while Mac kneels down and took a closer look at Ulrich's house.

"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen." Richard said to Margaret as he walks over to her with a glass of wine and sits next to her. "Got some ice on his nose. I had to slap him around a little bit."

Margaret laughed and said, "You did not." She and Richard then looked back at their TV as she continued, "You didn't even ground him."

"Almost."

At Ulrich's room, Ulrich desperately searches for his grandfather's glasses around his room. Those Autobots sure are impatient. "Where are they? No, no, no, no, no." Ulrich said as he searches through his room shelves. He then looks under his bed's blanket, hoping to find it but it wasn't there either. "Come on, come on." He then searches the another side of the room until he heard Ricky walking over to his room window with Yumi on his hand. "What is this?"

When Yumi and Ricky are near the window, Ricky said to Ulrich, "Time is short."

"They really want those glasses." Yumi said.

"Come on. What are you doing?" Ulrich said as he takes Yumi's hand and help her climbed through his window and into his room.

"Please hurry." Ricky insisted. There is no time to lose.

"Okay." Ulrich and Yumi then went back to their search. Ulrich dug furiously under his bed and several Marvel comic books rain through the air until he stood up and said to Yumi, "Yeah, no. It's definitely gone."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed so what do you wanna do?"

"So what I think you should do is that you should check this whole section here." Ulrich said, gesturing Yumi to his desk.

"Alright." Yumi said, walking over to the desk.

"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get the corner here." Ulrich said. Yumi looked under the desk and brought out a metal chest. "No no no no! Not there!" Ulrich runs over to Yumi and grabs the chest from her. "That's private! Sorry. That's nothing." He quickly carries the chest and run off.

"You just told me to look…" Yumi tried to say.

"I know," Ulrich then puts the chest under the mattress of his bed. "but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

"You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room." Yumi said. As Yumi said that, Bendy comes out of Yumi's bag which was next to a fish tank. Bendy yelps when he saw Ulrich's goldfish. "I'm already stressed out enough."

Ulrich and Yumi now heard some noises coming from his house. "Oh what now?" Ulrich said annoyed as he and Yumi run over to the room window. "No, no, no, no, no." Ulrich can't believe what he's seeing outside his house. Ricky, Mac, Sora, Rukia and Kasumi transform back into their vehicle forms and they are parking on Richard's garden! They think that that way, they are hiding. Ulrich then said, "This isn't hiding! This is my backyard, not a truck stop!" He walked away from the window in disbelief and said, "Oh God! Oh!"

At the living room, a witness named Tea Gardner is now being interviewed on TV as she said, "Okay. I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone. My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?"

"Ulrich? He's back here." Yumi said as she sees Ricky at the room window again. Ulrich turned around and closes his lockers and runs over to the window.

"I can't deal with this. I can't…" When Ulrich reaches the window, Ricky backs away and Ulrich looked under the window. Now Ricky has ruined his mother's flowers and roses! "What?! No, no, no! This is my mother's flower bed!"

Ricky looked down and said sheepishly, "Oops."

"Okay, you got to listen to me." Ulrich said as Ricky looked back at him. "If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mom's got a temper, okay?"

Ricky sighed and insisted eagerly, "We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere." Ulrich explained. Ricky then rubs his forehead stubbornly as Ulrich continued, "They're not here. They're definitely not here."

Ricky then looked back at Ulrich and said calmly, "Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes, okay." Ulrich insisted. Ricky groaned heavily in frustration as Ulrich continued, "Please. I'm begging you. You got to…You're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing…"

"Calm down. Calm down." Ricky said in concern. He doesn't want to push Ulrich too hard.

"You got to do something here. You got to do something here." Ulrich said.

Ricky eventually agreed with Ulrich. He and his Autobots wanted the glasses real badly but they are making a ruckus outside his house. "Autobots, fall back." Ricky commanded his teammates.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes." Ulrich said in relief. Ricky and his Autobots then quietly walked away from Ulrich's house.

"Move!" Kasumi yelled as she angrily pushed Rukia out of her way.

"Get away!" Rukia snapped back at Kasumi annoyed as she pushes her back.

"What's the matter with you girls? Can't you be quiet?" Ricky scolded Kasumi and Rukia as he, Mac and Sora moved away from the house.

"You hear that? He wants us to be quiet, samurai girl!" Kasumi snapped at Rukia. However, Kasumi wasn't watching where she was walking to and she yelps in alarm and pain as her face accidentally got electrocuted by some wires from a nearby electrical transformer tower. She then twirls around dizzily until she fell onto the ground and made a loud thud.

In Ulrich's house, Richard and Margaret yelped as Richard yelled in panic, "Earthquake!" The lights went out for a moment as Richard rushes over to his dining table. "Move, move, move, move, move, Earthquake!" He then hides under the table and yelled, "Margaret! Maragaret, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

When the lights went back up, Margaret looked at Richard, who is now hiding under the dining table, confused. "How did you get over there so fast?"

Kasumi woke up and said, "Wow! That was tingly!" She struggles to get up because she was tangled with electrical wires and when Rukia came over, Kasumi said to her, "You got to try that, man."

"That sure looks fun." Rukia said sarcastically. Kasumi then tears up the wires that are tangling her…which in the process, causing a blackout to the entire neighborhood.

Richard and Margaret walked up the stairs. Richard was holding up two flashlights while Margaret was holding a baseball bat. He and Margaret turned to the door of Ulrich's room as Richard said, "Ulrich?"

"Ulrich?" Margaret asked in concern. When she and Richard walked up to Ulrich's room, they both noticed very bright light coming from behind the door.

"What the hell is that?" Richard asked.

"I don't know."

"Ulrich?"

"That's weird."

"Ulrich!" Richard said as he knocks on Ulrich's door.

Outside the house, the bright light actually came from Kasumi's flashlight. Ricky then said to her eagerly, "Kasumi, point the light."

"Come on, hurry." Rukia added eagerly to Kasumi.

Ulrich ran up to his window and said to Rukia and Kasumi, "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. Rukia, you gotta tell her to shut it off."

Ulrich then turned to his room door when Richard yelled, "Ulrich? Are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!" Yumi then quickly runs away and hides behind Ulrich's shelves while Ulrich quickly rush over to his door.

"You know he'll start counting." Margaret said in concern.

"One more chance, five…" Richard yelled sternly.

"Oh dear." Margaret said sadly as she turns her head away.

"Four, it's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Ulrich, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back." But before Richard could knock down the door, Ulrich opened up the door like nothing happened at all.

"What's up?" Ulrich asked and he noticed his mother holding a bat. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Richard asked.

Ulrich then said, "I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Margaret asked, noticing that Ulrich is sweating all over.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…"

"It doesn't matter what we thought." Richard interrupted as he steps into Ulrich's room. "What was that light?"

"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light! You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Ulrich protested.

"But it was coming under the door." Richard said to his son. Man, what has gotten into him?

"Maybe it bounced…Look, you can't…You can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We knocked for five minutes."

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked." Margaret insisted, joining in the conversation as well.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" Margaret sighed heavily. "You are so defensive! Were you…masturbating?"

Ulrich, Richard and Yumi (who is hearing their conservation from behind the shelves) looked shock and puzzled at what Margaret just said. What the hell is she talking about? "Margaret…" Richard tried to say.

"Was I…No, Mom!" Ulrich protested.

"Zip it, okay?" Richard said to his wife.

"It's okay." Margaret insisted.

"No, I don't masturbate!" Ulrich said.

"It's not something for you to bring up." Richard added.

"That's a father-and-son thing, okay?" Ulrich said to his mom.

"Father-and-son thing." Richard agreed with his son.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it Ulrich's happy time or…" Margaret said.

"Happy time?" Richard said confused. Okay, now his wife is overacting.

"…my special alone time…"

"Stop!"

"Mom, I…" Ulrich tried to say.

"Margaret, stop."

"…with myself." Margaret finished.

"Mom, you can't come in and…" Ulrich tried to say again.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink." Margaret apologized. Richard then turned around and continued searching for the source of the light which he and his wife saw.

"No, no, Dad." Ulrich tried to stop his father.

"Yeah, well, we saw a light." Richard said as he enters Ulrich's bathroom.

Outside the house, Ricky heard Richard's voice and he quickly said to his Autobots. "Oh, parents. Quickly, move." He and Kasumi quickly sneak away before Richard sees them.

Richard is now in Ulrich's bathroom, investigating the room with his flashlights as he said, "I don't know where it was, but we saw it." When Ricky saw Richard in the bathroom, Ricky yelps and quickly back away before Richard before sees him but he accidentally fell down to the ground, making the house shake again in the process. Richard then yelled to his family in panic, "Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake!" He hides inside Ulrich's bathtub as he added, "Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!" Margaret replied.

"Aftershock! Aftershock!" Richard panicked some more and when the shaking stops, he said, "Oh I hate these." After that, the lights in Ulrich's house went back on again. "Hey, the lights are back on."

"Quick, hide!" Ricky insisted eagerly to the Autobots.

"Hide? What?" Rukia asked as she sneaks over to the side of the house with Kasumi. Mac quickly sneaks over to the entrance of the house while Ricky walks over quietly to the other side of the house.

"Where?" Sora asked Ricky.

"Come on, get out of that tub." Margaret said to her husband from inside the house.

"Can't you take safety more seriously, Margaret?! Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Ulrich." Richard scolded while coming out of the bathtub. When Sora turned around, he yelps when he saw Richard coming over to the window and he quickly hides under the house with Mac.

When Richard comes over to the window and looked outside, he said to Margaret, "D'aw. Margaret, look at the yard. The yard is destroyed." As Richard continues examining the yard which the 'earthquake' made, Rukia and Kasumi are hiding beside the house, Sora and Mac were hiding the house and next to the entrance while Ricky is leaning over the other side of the house uncomfortably. Then Richard added to his wife, "Margaret, better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Oh man, the yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone." He then walks away from the house.

"Argh, the parents are very irritating." Rukia said annoyed as she gets out from hiding and looks at the window. She then draws out her cannons as she asked Ricky, "Can I kill them?"

Ricky then comes over to Rukia and scolded, "Rukia, you know we don't harm earthlings. What's the matter with you?!"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option." Rukia deadpanned as she puts away her cannons.

Back at the house, Ulrich continues his conversation with his parents as Margaret said to him, "We heard you talking to somebody, Ulrich. We wanna know."

Knowing that she can't take this anymore, Yumi got out from her hiding place and Ulrich's family turned around. "Hi, I'm Yumi Ishiyama. I'm a friend of Ulrich's." Yumi said to Ulrich's parents.

Margaret chuckled wickedly to Ulrich as she said to Yumi, "Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

"She can hear you talking, mom." Ulrich said to his mother as he and Richard, who smirked at him back, high-fived each other.

"Thank you." Yumi said with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion." Margaret apologized with a laugh.

"Sorry that we were bugging you." Richard added as Yumi laughed.

"Do you have my backpack?" Ulrich asked his mother.

"Oh yeah, it's in the kitchen." Margaret replied to his son.

"Come on, hon. Let's go." Richard said as he walked away. Look's like the situation they're having is over…or not.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of minivans drove over to Ulrich's house. When all of the vans parked next to Ulrich's house, many spies, agents and scientists got out of their vans, including a middle-aged Caucasian woman who was dressed in a smart black skirt and jacket and her black hair done up in a tight bun. Her name was Miss Melinda Corningston, one of the top agents of the group.

They all walked over to the house and do their investigation.

* * *

In Ulrich's house, Ulrich rushed over to the kitchen and found his backpack on the dining table. He quickly digs through his backpack until he finally retrieved his grandfather's glasses. "Okay, yes." He said in relief. The Autobots are going to be pleased now that Ulrich has found the glasses they were looking for.

Yumi walks over to Ulrich with her bag and smiled as she said, "Your mom is so nice." After Yumi put down her bag on the table, Bendy pops out his eyes from the bag and saw Ulrich holding up the glasses.

"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?" Ulrich said to Yumi.

Just then, Miss Corningston rings the doorbell and Richard came over to the door and opens it for her. "Richard Stun?" Miss Corningston asked.

"It's Stern. Who are you?" Richard asked confused. Who the heck is she?

"We're the government. Sector Seven." Miss Corningston said as she holds up a silver badge at him.

"Never heard of it."

"Never will." Miss Corningston simply said as she puts down her badge. "Your son's the great grandson of Captain Jebediah Springfield Stun. Is he not?"

"It's Stern."

"May I enter the premises," She then got closer and whispers coldly to Richard's ear. "sir?"

Margaret examines what's outside the house from the living room as she said to her husband, "Richard, there's guys all over the front yard."

"What the heck is going on here?" Richard demanded as Miss Corningston and three other agents named Finn, Ratso and Chow (All from Jackie Chan Adventures) entered the house.

"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter." Miss Corningston explained.

"What?" Richard said in disbelief. Was Ulrich's stolen car report that serious?

"That's right. National security."

"Richard! They're ripping off my rose bushes! My God, Richard, they're everywhere. There are guys in suits all over the house!" Margaret whined.

"Could you stay off the grass?" Richard said to some agents who are walking all over his lawn.

"Get me a sample and some isotope readings." Miss Corningston commanded the agents.

"They're pulling bushes out of the ground!" Margaret said as she now sees a scientist named Professor Calamitous pulling up a rose bush and puts it in a plastic bag. "Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!" Another scientist named Franz Hopper was scanning some bushes with a gadget and when the scanner beeps frantically, he ordered an agent to pull out the bushes.

Margaret grabs the bat angrily and is about to walk out of her house until Miss Corningston stops her and said, "Drop the bat, ma'am. I'm carrying a loaded weapon." Richard was about to come over but Finn stops him.

"You better get those guys out of my garden or I'll beat the crap out of them!" Margaret scowled at Miss Corningston.

Miss Corningston then turns out a small flashlight and shines it at Margaret's face and she said in concern, "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"No!"

"What is this?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi came into the living room and saw what's going on right now.

Miss Corningston smirked as she throws Margaret's baseball bat at Finn and Finn catches it as she said to Ulrich, "How are you doing, boy? Is your name Ulrich?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you to come with us." Miss Corningston was about to stepped over to him until Margaret and Richard stop her and stands behind Ulrich and Yumi

"Whoa, way out of the line." Margaret said.

"Ma'am, there is no way you're taking away our son from us." Richard added.

"Sir, I am asking politely." Miss Corningston said sternly. "Back off."

"Jeez, no wonder why Frankie Foster hates you so much in 'More than my Friend' and 'Helpless' because you really act like a jerk." Ulrich said to her.

"How did you know that?" Miss Corningston asked looking shocked.

"Well, I did read Dude13's Foster's fanfics on Fanfiction. They were really good." Ulrich replied.

"Look, anyways, you're not taking my son." Richard said to Miss Corningston as Eevee angrily barks at her.

"Really? You're gonna get rough on us?" Miss Corningston asked.

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

"Yeah. There's something a little fishy, about you, your son, your little anime creature and this whole operation you got going on here."

Richard stares at her in disbelief as Margaret carries Eevee up into her arms. "What operation?" Richard asked angrily and confused.

"That is what we are gonna find out." Miss Corningston said.

Chow then walked up to her and whispered, "I think direct contact."

Miss Corningston nodded and she said to Ulrich, "Boy?"

"Yeah?" Ulrich said.

"Step forward please." She said as she walks over to Ulrich and holds up a scanner.

"Just stand?"

Miss Corningston then holds up the scanner at Ulrich and scans him. She read the readings on the scanner and the scanner is now beeping frantically. "Fourteen rads." She said. Yup, this boy is definitely the one they are looking for. Then she said in triumph, "BINGO!" She then turns to Finn, Ratso and Chow and said to them, "Tag them and bag them!"

* * *

Later, Miss Corningston and the agents are now taking away Ulrich, Yumi, Richard, Margaret and Eevee away to their vans as Margaret yelled to an agent who was taking away Eevee, "If you hurt my pokemon, I'll kick your ass!"

"Get a sample on that vegetation ASAP!" Miss Corningston ordered to the agents as she takes Ulrich and Yumi away to her van.

"Ulrich! Don't say anything!" Richard yelled to his son as the agents put him and his wife in another van.

"Okay." Ulrich said as he and Yumi got pushed into Miss Corningston's van.

"Not a word until we get a lawyer!" Richard added.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. The Capture of Mac

_**Chapter 9: The Capture of Mac**_

Later, Miss Corningston and her group are now driving through a highway. Ulrich and Yumi are now in Miss Corningston's minivan with Miss Corningston in the passenger seat and an agent named Vlad Masters on the driver's seat driving the minivan.

Miss Corningston examines Ulrich's cell phone as she takes it out from a plastic bag as she said to Ulrich, "So, um…LadiesMan217, that is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Ulrich said defensively.

"Really? Then what do you make of this?" Miss Corningston asked as she now plays Ulrich's recording on Ulrich's cell phone which he made the other night.

Phone: _**My name is Ulrich Stern, okay? And my…**_

"Is that you?" Miss Corningston asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Yumi replied.

Ulrich cursed as Miss Corningston continued, "Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. That really enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" Ulrich said, being defensive again. "Because this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen."

"Really?"

"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Yumi turned to Ulrich and said, "Well, not by itself."

"Well, no." Ulrich said.

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy." Yumi said with a laugh.

Soon, Miss Corningston, Vlad, Ulrich and Yumi are started laughing loudly and maniacally at Yumi's joke. "That is so funny!" Miss Corningston laughed. Until she stopped her laughing and asked sternly, "So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Ulrich and Yumi also both stopped laughing and Ulrich said, "Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, Jar Jar Binks?" He laughed for a while and said, "No."

"It's an urban legend." Yumi added.

"Yeah."

"You see this?" Miss Corningston said sternly as she took out her badge and shows it to Ulrich and Yumi. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge."

Ulrich gulped and said nervously, "Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up…forever"

"Oh God, you know what? Don't listen to him." Yumi said to Ulrich annoyed. "She's just pissy because she's got to get back to Social Services and continue her adoption papers."

Miss Corningston narrows her eyes at Yumi and said coldly, "You, in the sweater, do not test me. Especially with you daddy's parole coming up."

Yumi gasps while Ulrich looks puzzled at what Miss Corningston just said. "What? Parole?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

"It's nothing." Yumi said to Ulrich defensively.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" Miss Corningston said.

Yumi sighed. It's time she tells the truth to Ulrich. She turned to Ulrich and explained, "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well they…They weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Ulrich said in shock.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" Miss Corningston snapped to Ulrich. She turns to Yumi and frowns. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." Yumi frowns back at her. Then Miss Corningston said in fake sadness. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life." As she said that, she didn't noticed that her scanner is beeping frantically again. She then said to Ulrich and Yumi sternly, "It's time to talk!"

Suddenly, Miss Corningston, Ulrich, Yumi and Vlad yelp in alarm as their minivan hits Ricky's leg. All the other minivans that were following them also stopped. Miss Corningston and Vlad gasp as they both see what's in front of them. They panicked some more as Ricky carries them up.

"Big! It's big!" Miss Corningston screamed.

They screamed even more as Ricky's fingers breaks through the glass and Ricky starts carrying the minivan up with them. Ricky carries the minivan up until the ceiling of the minivan rips off and Miss Corningston's group yelps when the minivan landed on the ground with a loud thud. Miss Corningston then looked up at Ricky in awe as Ricky tosses the ceiling away.

Ulrich smirked as he said to Miss Corningston, "You A-holes are in trouble now. People, I want to introduce you to my friend…" He looks up with a grin and added, "Ricky Blade."

"Taking the children was a bad move." Ricky said sternly as Vlad and the other agents draw out their rifles while Miss Corningston continues to look at him in awe. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Soon, Mac, Sora, Kasumi and Rukia jump down from a bridge behind them and when they landed on the ground, they make a loud thud causing the agents to fell down and turn to them. When the Autobots came towards the agents, Rukia draws out her cannons and aims at the agents while yelling, "Freeze!" The agents (except Miss Corningston who is still panicking) remained calm and draw out their rifles again at the Autobots.

"Give me those!" Sora said as he summons his Keyblade and magnetizes the agents' rifles with it. When the agents are relieved from their weapons, they hold up their hands and surrendered.

As they surrendered, Mac, Kasumi, Rukia and Sora draw out their cannons at the agents and surround them. Ricky kneeled down to Miss Corningston as Miss Corningston calmed down and said, "Hi?"

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?" Ricky asked.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay?" Miss Corningston explained. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I cannot communicate with you."

"Get out of the car." Ricky commanded sternly.

"Alright. Me, you want me to…"

"NOW!" Ricky yelled loudly, making Miss Corningston and Vlad yelped and quickly obeyed him.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting out. Alright?" Miss Corningston said scared. Chow nervously opens a door, letting Ulrich and Yumi out while Miss Corningston and Vlad stepped out as well. "I'm…I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see?" After Yumi and Ulrich got out, Yumi took out a needle and unlocked Ulrich's handcuffs.

"You're good with handcuffs too, now, huh?" Ulrich asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear all that." Yumi said as Ulrich got freed from his cuffs.

"Yeah." Ulrich said as he turned around.

'This is real." Miss Corningston said as she turned to Ricky after she and Vlad got out. "No, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, alright?"

Yumi grins as she said to Ulrich, "Ulrich, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?" Ulrich didn't said anything but he took Yumi's words seriously. He soon remembered what his family motto was. No sacrifice. No victory.

"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?" Miss Corningston said as she examines the Autobots.

"What is Sector Seven? Answer me." Ulrich asked Miss Corningston as he and Yumi came over to the woman.

"I'm the one who asks the question around here. Not you, young man!" Miss Corningston yelled.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Yumi asked, ignoring the woman's comment.

"Where did you take my parents?" Ulrich added.

"I am not at liberty to discuss it." Miss Corningston replied.

"No?" Ulrich said as he digs into Miss Corningston's suit pocket.

"Hey, you touch me. That's a federal offense. Besides, didn't your parents ever told you not to touch a woman?"

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Ulrich said as he holds up her badge to her.

"Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." Miss Corningston scoffed.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Ulrich asked as he puts Miss Corningston's badge in his pocket.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Mac then came over to Miss Corningston from behind and turns his arm into a catapult and shot a rock at the back of the woman's head. Miss Corningston rubs the back of her head as Mac turns his arm back to normal. He then unzips his pants and pees onto Miss Corningston, making her wet all over.

"HEY-AAAYYYYEEEEEE!!" Miss Corningston screamed.

"Mac, stop lubricating the woman." Ricky said to Mac as Mac stops peeing, zips back his pants and shrugs innocently.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?!" Miss Corningston yelled to Darren. Then she turned away her head and mumbled angrily, "I can't believe this. My first parody appearance and I already get peed on!"

* * *

Later, after Ulrich arrested all the other agents (as a payback for cuffing his hands earlier) and leaves them on the pavement, Yumi turns to Miss Corningston (with Vlad standing next to her) and demanded, "All right, tough lady, take it off."

"What are you talking about?" Miss Corningston asked confused.

"Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?"

"For threatening my dad."

Miss Corningston frowns and fumes angrily as Ulrich stands next to Yumi. "Little lady, this is the beginning…" The woman said as she took off her suit and tie. "…of the end of your life." Miss Corningston now unbuttons her shirt, revealing a white tank-top with a red and yellow symbol with the initials S7 on it. Yumi and Ulrich grins in satisfaction as they watched her stripped. "You're a criminal, right?" Miss Corningston asked as she starts loosening her skirt. "Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool." She took off her skirt, revealing dark blue panties with sparkling stars on it. **(Yeah, you know, Wonder Woman's underwear?)**

"Wow. That's nice." Yumi said as she examines her underwear. "Now get behind the pole."

Miss Corningston obeyed as she turns around and stands behind the pole and wraps her hands around. "This is such a felony, what you're doing." Vlad said but Yumi ignored him as she puts handcuffs on Miss Corningston's wrists.

"I will hunt you down, okay?" Miss Corningston scowled at Ulrich.

"She'll hunt you down." Vlad repeated.

"Yeah whatever." Ulrich said sarcastically as he and Yumi walked away from them.

"Without any remorse!" Miss Corningston added.

"No remorse." Vlad repeated.

"Will you stop that, it's annoying. What are you, a tape recorder?" Miss Corningston said angrily to Vlad.

"Sorry."

"Enjoy yourselves." Ulrich said to them while walking away from them.

"We have got to alert everyone." Miss Corningston whispered to Vlad.

"They already know." Vlad smirked as he showed Miss Corningston his cell phone. "Speaker."

Soon, more minivans and helicopters are coming towards Ulrich, Yumi and the Autobots' location. Ulrich and Yumi backs away when they spotted them while Rukia and Sora stood in front of Ricky, Mac and Kasumi.

"Ricky! Incoming!" Rukia yelled as she draws out her cannons while Sora draws out his shield and keyblade. Rukia then bangs her cannons on the ground, creating some sort of force field. When the force field came over and hits the approaching minivans, the tires of the minivans burst, causing the minivans to stop accelerating and screech across the roads. Some minivans hit into each other.

"Roll out!" Ricky commanded as Mac, Rukia, Sora and Kasumi then quickly turned into their vehicle forms.

A helicopter flies through the sky as the pilot in the helicopter said, "Okay, I'm picking up rad readings under that bridge right down there." Soon, all the helicopters flew over to the bridge where the Autobots are at while the Autobots quickly drive off before the helicopters spotted them. Ricky, who is still in his figure form, kneeled down to Ulrich and Yumi and reached out a hand to them.

"Up you get." Ricky said as Ulrich and Yumi stepped onto his hand. Ricky then puts Ulrich and Yumi onto his shoulder and told them, "Hang on. This is going to be bumpy."

"Really strong readings right down below us. There he is." A pilot named Ray Rocket said as the helicopters now spotted Ricky and shines their lights at him. Ricky quickly runs off (with Ulrich and Yumi) with the helicopters in pursuit with him.

""That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him." Another pilot named Hannibal Roy Bean said as he detected Ricky on his radars.

"Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose." Ray said as he flies above Ricky who kept running.

"I got it, 12:00." Another pilot named Jackie Khones said, flying over to him.

Ricky quickly runs away from the bridge and Roy Bean said, "Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him."

Ricky now runs through the streets; avoid stepping onto any cars, buses, vans and trucks in the process. Jackie Khones spotted him again and said, "Got him going down the street." Ricky then quickly turns right, hoping to lose the helicopters this time. Jackie then asked, "Okay. Where did he go, guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where did he go?"

Roy Bean checks his radar but sees no sign of Ricky. "Okay, I lost him."

"Okay, we're coming around." Another pilot named Tristan Taylor responded. Tristan and Jackie then flew over to a canal and flew under a bridge where Ricky is now hiding at. He climbs up and hides under the bridge, staying still as Tristan and Jackie flew by. Tristan and Jackie then turns around and continues searching around the canal.

Meanwhile, Mac was speeding over to the canal and driving over to Ricky.

"Easy you two." Ricky whispered to Ulrich and Yumi who are hanging onto his shoulder and the back of his head. But when Tristan and Jackie flew over, Yumi accidentally slipped down from Ricky's head and screamed but Ulrich quickly grabs her hand and hangs onto Ricky's shoulder with his other hand.

"No! Ulrich! Don't drop me!" Yumi screamed. After Jackie flew by them, Yumi continued screaming, "Ulrich, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mac saw Yumi and Ulrich struggling and accelerates faster.

"Hold on!" Ricky cried but Ulrich's hand got slipped from Ricky's shoulder and both Ulrich and Yumi fall through the air. "NO!!" Ricky quickly reaches out his legs to the falling teens but Ulrich and Yumi failed to grab them. But luckily, Mac arrived in time and quickly transformed into his figure form and catches Ulrich and Yumi in his hands. However, Ulrich dropped his grandfather's glasses in the process.

Tristan spotted Mac and responded, "Alright, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river."

A trooper named Commander Cody (From Star Wars) then aimed his hook gun at Mac and said, "I'm in for the shot."

"STOP! STOP!" Ulrich yelled to the helicopters but to no avail. Cody shot a hook at Mac's arm and the wires of the hook tangled Mac's arm, making him yelped. Ulrich and Yumi did nothing but watch this in shock.

Another trooper named Jango Fett, came out from Jackie's helicopter and also aims his hookgun at Mac. "Take the shot, get him." Jackie said to Jango as Jango aims his hook at Mac.

"NO!!" Ulrich yelled again but Jango had shot his hook at Mac and the wires tangled Mac's other arm. Another helicopter then came in and shot a hook at Mac's legs. The wires tangled both of his legs, causing Mac to fall to the ground. Mac cries helplessly at Ulrich and Yumi as the agents' minivans arrived at the scene.

"No! Stop!" Ulrich cried as the minivans drive closer to Mac.

Many troopers draw out their rifles as they came over to Ulrich and Yumi as a trooper yelled, "Get down on the ground!"

"Get down! Get down!" A trooper named Kraven the Hunter yelled as Ulrich and Yumi obeyed and kneel down while Kraven and another trooper named Skulker pinned them down and arrest them.

"Look, he's just a kid! And he's not fighting back!" Ulrich pleaded.

"Freeze him!" Another trooper yelled as the troopers are now spraying nitrogen tanks at Mac while Mac continues to cry while struggling. Ulrich and Yumi watched in pain and sorrow as Kraven and Skulker carried them up.

"Stop hurting him!" Ulrich yelled. The troopers ignored Ulrich and continue spraying at Mac who kept struggling. Ulrich continues watching the troopers spraying nitrogen at Mac sadly as he gets dragged by Kraven until Mac looked back at Ulrich sadly one last time.

Ulrich can't take this anymore. He managed to break free from Kraven who was dragging him and run over to the troopers that are freezing Mac. He pushes down one trooper and sprays him with his nitrogen tank until another trooper charges at him from behind and tackles him down to the ground. Mac finally fell to the ground unconscious as Ulrich got taken away by Ratso and Kraven from him.

"No!" Yumi cried to Mac as she got taken away by Skulker.

Ratso and Kraven then brought Ulrich over to Miss Corningston who is now wears back her skirt and now wears a vest over her tank top. "Happy to see me again?" Miss Corningston asked Ulrich. Then she commanded to Ratso and Kraven, "Put him in the van along with his criminal friend." Ratso and Kraven obeyed and take Ulrich away. After Ulrich got into the van with Yumi, they both looked at each other in sadness. Mac has now been taken away from them and there is nothing they can do.

"I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!" Miss Corningston ordered to Finn as they both walked away from the scene. The troopers are now done freezing Mac and the helicopters start dragging him away.

At the bridge, Kasumi, Rukia and Sora drove into the scene and transform into their figure forms. "Hang back. Let me check it out." Sora said to the girls as he jumps down from the bridge and climbs over to Ricky who is now walking away in sadness and guilt. "Ricky, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

"No, Sora. There is no way we can save Mac without harming the earthlings." Ricky said to Sora, not looking at him.

Sora frowns a bit at what Ricky just said. He snapped, "But it's not right!"

"Let them leave." Ricky replied sadly. He looked down to the ground where Ulrich dropped his grandfather's glasses and sighed with a thought of guilt. Sora was right. Mac is their friend but there is absolutely no way Ricky can free him without causing any destruction to the earthlings. He kneeled down and picked Jebediah's glasses up.

At least he and the Autobots now got what they want.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. More Secrets Revealed

_**Chapter 10: More Secrets Revealed**_

The next day, at the Pentagon, Joe and the generals are listening to a general on TV named Father in a meeting room as Father said, "The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the Western Pacific. We feel like this could get out of hand real fast."

"But the next couple of hours may just define his presidency." Joe said as he frowns.

After the meeting, a Sector Seven agent entered the operations room with a briefcase along with two security guards. The agent was a yellow skinned man with ridiculously large curly red hair and wears a black suit, black pants and large brown shoes. His name was Sideshow Bob Terwilliger. As he enters, Joe and the generals just left the meeting room as they all walked over to the operations room.

"US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range." Frankie said to Joe as they are walking.

"Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first." Joe said.

"Yes, sir!" Frankie agreed as she walks away.

"Mr. Secretary?" Sideshow Bob asked Joe from behind. Joe and the generals turn around and look at him. "Sideshow Bob Terwilliger. I'm with Sector Seven. Advanced Research Division."

Joe cocked a brow confused and said, "Never heard of it. I'm little busy, Bob. I think you can see that." As Joe turned around and get back to work, all the computers in the operations room went haywire! The virus which Bendy installed really hit the systems hard!

"What's going on here?" Athrun demanded the operators.

"I don't know." An operator named Bato said. Joe drops his jaw in shock and looks around the operations room. All the computers have gone haywire. Not a single computer in the room is working properly!

"Sit rep! Talk to me!" Joe said as he turns over to Kathy.

"The whole room's gone down, sir!" Kathy said.

"I can see that!"

"The virus was coded to shut us down." Hakoda added.

"I'll take a seat." Sideshow Bob said as he walks away to a nearby seat. He doesn't seem afraid at the current situation because he and the other agents of Sector Seven already know about this.

"What do you mean shut us down?" Joe asked as he walked over to the generals.

"They used our network to spread out to the whole world." Kira said. "The blackout's global." Joe looks shocked. The virus is really serious! "We have no communications, satellite and land lines are dead."

"You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my wife?" Joe asked as he walks over to the telephone and picks it up. He dials the numbers on the telephone but there was no response. At all. He puts the phone and tries using his cell phone but his cell phone has also went dead.

He drops the cell phone onto the table as Sideshow Bob spoke up from his seat, "Mr. Secretary? I'm here under the direct order from the President." Joe and the generals looked at him, more curiously. "You really need to see what I have in the case." Bob said as he puts his briefcase on his lap.

* * *

At the meeting room, Sideshow Bob and Joe are now sitting in front of each other as Sideshow Bob puts his briefcase on the table and unlocks it. Bob took out his laptop and a power clip from his case as Bob said, "Sir, you have to accept that there are certain things that you won't understand right away." He inserts the clip into his laptop while Joe is now listening to Bob curiously. Bob said, "Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government. Convened in secret under President Herbert Hoover eighty years ago."

"You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover." Bob said as we now see a scene of the said Mars Rover heading towards the planet Mars. Then back to the present, Sideshow Bob continued, "We told them to report the mission was a complete failure… It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted 13 seconds." He now shows a video from the Mars rover on his laptop to Joe. As Joe watches the video, after the Rover crashed landed, it slowly drives onto the surface of the planet. Everything was going well according to plan. Bob skipped some scenes so that Joe doesn't have to see the entire video. Bob skips to the scene where the Rover is now under a huge shadowy figure that came forward to the rover. The shadowy figure then grabs the Rover and smashes it.

"EDA ended at 170 hours, 48 minutes." A voice said.

"More than just a pile of Martian rocks." Sideshow Bob said to Joe. Bob now shows a snapshot of the shadowy figure to Joe as he continued, "This is the image from Mars." Bob then shows Joe a snapshot of Xemnas as well. "Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack." Joe looked at the two pictures and compared the two snapshots. "We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type," Joe looks at both of the images in shock and amazement. "and obviously not Russian, North Korean or Fire Nation."

"Are we talking about…" Joe said as he turns to Bob. "an invasion?"

"We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team." Bob replied. "These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down, so we can't coordinate against their next attack, which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming soon." Joe widens his eyes. He should have listened to Rika's theory after all. The entire planet is in danger, bigger than the Russians and North Koreans of course.

Joe quickly rushes over to the operations room to said to the generals, "Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn around their ships and come home. ASAP! We are calling off the attack! And inform all commands to prepare for imminent attack."

* * *

Meanwhile at Nellis Air Force Base where Danny and his team are now residing after their evacuation from Qatar, Danny and Zuko are walking through the runway while carrying their bags until 3 Sector Seven minivans stopped behind them. Danny and Zuko stopped and turned around as an agent named Shadow the Hedgehog runs over to them and yelled, "Captain Fenton, we need you and your team to come with us right now!" He grabs Danny's bag and yelled, "Let's go!"

Danny turns to Zuko puzzled. Zuko just shrugged at Danny and they both agreed to follow the agents.

* * *

At the police station, Rika and Jean are still in the interrogation and they are now sleeping. They soon woke up as Wesker unlocked the room door, allowing Joe to enter the room.

"There she is." Wesker said to Joe as they both entered.

"What's going on?" Rika asked Wesker, thinking that she is now in trouble.

Joe walked up to her and said to Rika with a grin, "You're coming with me, Miss Nonaka. You're going to be my advisor."

"Me too?" Jean asked.

Joe turned to Jean puzzled and asked Rika, "Who's he?"

"He's…my advisor." Rika said.

Joe pauses for a moment and said, "He comes too."

* * *

Later that day, two helicopters are now flying towards to their base. One of the helicopters contained Ulrich, Yumi, Rika and Jean. They all smiled at each other as Ulrich spoke up, "So um…"

"What are you guys here for?" Rika asked Ulrich.

"Um, I bought a car, turns out to be an alien cyborg." Ulrich said.

Jean widens his eyes in amazement as he said, "Wow."

"Yeah I know. Who knew?" Ulrich said. The helicopters now arrived at the Hoover Dam, which is also their secret base. When the helicopters landed, Danny and his team got out of their helicopter while Joe got out of his.

Meanwhile, the Sector Seven agents are transporting the frozen Mac into their base while the troopers continue spraying nitrogen at him.

On a building which is miles away from the dam, Ricky, Kasumi, Sora and Rukia are all standing around the building as they looked around, making sure no one is watching them. Ricky looked at Jebediah's glasses as he holds it. "Please, let this work." Ricky begged as he turns to the Autobots.

"Fire it, Ricky." Rukia said as Ricky now shines his eyes at the coordinates on the glasses and the glasses now shows a holographic image of the planet Earth.

"The code." Ricky said as he looks at the image. "The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here." After that, he switches off the lights from his eyes and the image disappeared.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize." Kasumi said to Ricky sternly.

Rukia nodded in agreement and added, "They must know it's here as well."

"What about Mac?" Sora asked in concern as Ricky, Rukia and Kasumi looked up to him. "We can't just leave him to die and become some earthling experiment!"

At the dam, after the agents brought Mac into an experiment room, a group of workers strapped Mac up onto a huge round table and sprays nitrogen and stung him with their buzzers at him. Mac yelps in pain as he struggles to break free.

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Mac is a brave soldier. This is what he would want." Ricky said.

"Why are we fighting to save the earthlings? They're a primitive and violent race." Rukia asked.

"Were we so different?" Ricky asked angrily to his Autobots. Then he turns away from them and continued, "They are a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them."

Ulrich, Yumi, Rika and Jean arrived at the top of the Hoover Dam. Once their minivan stopped, they all got out of their minivan and walked over to the railing of the dam. They all looked down at what's below the dam in amazement.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings." Ricky's voice continued from offscreen. "You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube."

Back at the building, Ricky said to his Autobots, "If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Ricky then opens up his chest, revealing a small but powerful light blue orb in it.

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both." Kasumi said in shock as Ricky closes his chest.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet." Ricky said, making us, readers remember Ulrich's family motto. No sacrifice. No victory. "We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." He then turned to his Autobots sadly and added, "It's been an honor serving with you all."

Kasumi came over to Ricky and hugged him, making him blushed. "Go get them, tiger." Kasumi whispered to him.

"Thanks, Kasumi." Ricky said with a weak smile. Kasumi broke the hug and Ricky turned around and looked in determination. "Autobots, roll out!"

Ricky, Kasumi, Rukia and Sora then jumped down from the building as Sora said, "We rolling!"

* * *

At the railing of the Hoover Dam, Bendy crawled out from Yumi's bag and yelps when he is about to fall down from the railing. Bendy tries to climb back up but he soon screams as he falls down to the bottom of the dam. After Bendy landed onto the ground, he moaned in pain as he gets back up.

At the other side of the dam, Danny yelled to his teammates when Joe walked over to them, "Attention!" Danny, Zuko, Church, Chad, Frozone and Clay saluted as Joe walked pass them.

"At ease." Joe said as Danny and his team put down their hands. Joe then turned to Danny and Zuko and said, "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you sir." Zuko said with a grin.

"What about the gunships?" Danny asked.

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up." Joe replied.

* * *

At the other side of the Dam, Ulrich and Yumi frowns as they walked up to Miss Corningston who is now dressed in a black beret, a black vest, black uniform, black belt, black military skirt and black boots. Miss Corningston greeted with a smirk, "Hey, kid."

When Ulrich and Yumi stopped in front of her, Miss Corningston continued, "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" She puts a hand on Ulrich's shoulder and asked kindly, "You must be hungry. You want a latte? HoHo? Double venti macchiato?"

"Where's my car?" Ulrich demanded angrily as he shoved Miss Corningston's hand away from his shoulder.

Sideshow Bob came over to them and said to Ulrich, "Kid, I need you to listen to me very carefully. If you don't cooperate with us, billions of people in this planet will die. We need to know everything you know and we need to know it now."

"Alright. Fine. I'll help you then." Ulrich said. Then he said to Miss Corningston, "But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down." Then he remembered Yumi and added, "Oh, and her juvie record, that's got to be gone. Like…forever."

Miss Corningston turned to Sideshow Bob who nodded back at her. Bob then turned to Ulrich and said, "Come with me. We'll talk about your car." He then escorts Ulrich and Yumi into the dam.

While walking, Yumi turned to Ulrich and said with a smile, "Thanks, Ulrich."

"No problem." Ulrich said, smiling back at her.

Miss Corningston said to herself with a frown as they walked away, "The man's an extortionist. He's definitely worser than Frankie Foster."

* * *

Later, Ulrich, Yumi, Joe, Rika, Jean, Zuko, Danny and his team are now walking together at the bottom of the dam with Miss Corningston and Sideshow Bob guiding them. "Alright, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs." Miss Corningston said to the group.

"NBEs?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Miss Corningston said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all arrived at the entrance of the Sector Seven headquarters which is built below the dam. Sideshow Bob then said to the group as they walked into the headquarters, "What you're about to see is totally classified."

The group now stared in awe at what's in front of them. It was Oswald Donovan, who is still frozen after Sector Seven retrieve his body from the North Pole.

"My God. What is this?" Joe asked while staring at the frozen Decepticon.

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole. Our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry." Sideshow Bob explained as he, Miss Corningston and the group walked up closer to Oswald. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"We called him NBE-1." Miss Corningston added as the group now stopped in front of Oswald.

"Well, ma'am, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know but, I mean, that's Oswald Cornelius." Ulrich said to Miss Corningston. Everybody then turned to Ulrich as he continued, "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935." Sideshow Bob explained to the group. Then he turned to Ulrich and said, "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries ever known to mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age." Miss Corningston added to the group. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him." Then she got closer to Ulrich and said, "NBE-1. That's what we call it."

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien cyborg frozen in the basement?" Joe scolded to Sideshow Bob.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Sideshow Bob said.

"Well you got one now." Joe scoffed.

Danny looked up at Oswald and asked, "So why Earth?"

"It's the All Spark." Ulrich answered to Danny.

"All Spark? What is that?" Joe asked Ulrich as he cocked a brow.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing." Ulrich explained. Then he turned to Miss Corningston and lean over to her face as he said, "Anyway, Mr. NBE-1 here, AKA Oswald Donovan, that's what they call him," He turns to the group and continued, "who's pretty much the harbringer of death, wants to use the Cube to turn all technology on Earth into an army of Decepticons and take over the universe. That's their plan."

"You're sure about that?" Miss Corningston asked.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Sideshow Bob then turned to Ulrich and pauses for a moment. He then said to the group, "Follow me." He then walks away with Miss Corningston and the group following him.

"We're about to see our crown jewel." Miss Corningston said.

* * *

As they arrived at an office room, Miss Corningston opens the door, letting the group into the room and they all stand in front of a huge window and looked outside. They saw a gigantic metal cube. The cube was none other than the All Spark, the same cube which Darren was talking about earlier in this story. Sideshow Bob explained to the group, "Carbon dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC."

Behind the group was a sign that says 'The First Seven' and around the sign were pictures of the first seven agents named Solid Snake, Jack Fenton, Iroh, Mr. Boss (From Codename Kids Next Door), Ned Flanders, Mr. Herriman, and Cosmo (From Sonic X). Danny and Zuko looked at the pictures curiously and Zuko asked Danny, "Why does one of the agents in these pictures looked like your father?"

"And why does one of the agents in these pictures looked like your uncle?" Danny asked Zuko. Zuko just shrugs at Danny.

The two soldiers then turned around, joined the group and looked at the All Spark as Sideshow Bob continue explaining, "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-1. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

As the group continues looking at the All Spark, Bendy was at the bottom of the room, crawling over to the Cube. Once he's near the All Spark, he smirks at he stares at the Cube. He finally found it! A laser from the Cube then hits Bendy and Bendy's body soon starts regenerating itself. After Bendy got his body back, he lands on the ground and speaks into his communicator.

"dsakadshjkcnackhmahmb." Bendy said with a smirk.

Translation: _All Spark Located _

* * *

At a runway in a military base, a holographic figure of a pilot forms on the pilot seat of a silver F-22 Raptor jet plane. "ssanklacsclbdfcfadfvf. Adshvnkhcfadscc, ajcfnvnh!" The F-22 Raptor jet, now known as Lex Luthor, commanded.

Translation: _This is Lex Luthor. All Decepticons, mobilize! _

At the city, a familiar police car was speeding through the streets as it responded, "sdfmgbacgfcgfgddnafbgmbffafvvgd"

Translation: _Terrence En-Route _

At another military base, a green M1 Abrams Tank crashed through the gates and leaves the base as it responded, "adsgbgcnmgcjbdsxsacbnvbmvmsnvmdf"

Translation: _Grimmjow Reporting _

At another military base, a tan Buffalo H mine protected vehicle was driving through the base as it responded, "xadbacsnhcjbgtgnxgjdcasgsbjkcfjvxsd"

Translation: _Azula Rolling _

At a desert in Qatar, a familiar black MH-53M Pave Low IV helicopter was flying through the desert as it responded, "gfjagfcajkhfjkjfvhjgfvkfhkfabmgmg. Acbgmmgbfgfacfmgjkjdc!"

Translation: _Xemnas Incoming. All Hail Oswald! _

* * *

Back at the dam, Rika asked, "Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question." Sideshow Bob said.

* * *

Later, Sideshow Bob and Miss Corningston led the group into an experiment room where two workers named Yin and Yang are waiting for them. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in." Sideshow Bob said to the group. After they all stepped into the room, Yin and Yang left the room and close the door behind the group shut.

"Oh wow." Jean said as he and Zuko notice some scratched markings on a wall of the room.

"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Zuko asked.

"Oh no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Jean then hisses and swings his hand and laughs maniacally as the group turned to him. He turned to Miss Corningston and laughed, "Right? That's Wolverine!"

"That's very funny." Miss Corningston said sarcastically. Jean soon stopped laughing as he heard that. Miss Corningston then yelled to the group, "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key Alarm? Cell Phone? Playstation Portable? Nintendo DS?"

"I got a phone." Jean said as he tosses his cell phone to the woman. Everybody then gathered around a small glass box and put on their safety goggles as Miss Corningston examines Jean's cell phone.

"Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." Miss Corningston said as she puts Jean's cell phone into the box and after that, she shuts the box.

"Nokia's from Finland." Rika whispered to Joe.

"Yes, but she's you know, a little strange. Besides, she's an OC and still not quite experienced to the cartoon community. Now watch." Joe said. Everybody now put on their goggles as they watch a gun aiming at the cell phone in the box.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation…" Miss Corningston said as she adjusts some controls nearby. "…and funnel it into that box." She then switches on a switch.

Back at the room, the Cube now charges itself up and some of its power then went into the experiment room and the gun shot the power at the cell phone. The cell phone then starts shaking and turns into an alien named Zim. Everybody yelps as they watch Zim appear.

Zim then hits his head onto the glass wall of the box, making Ulrich and Yumi back away. He hits his head on another wall of the box again, making Danny back away. The group continues watching Zim acting wildly as Miss Corningston spoke up, "Mean little sucker, huh?"

"That thing is freaky!" Rika said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?" Miss Corningston laughed. Zim then stares at the group around him and a machinegun comes out from his back. He uses his machinegun and shoots around the box, but the glass walls of the box are too reinforced for Zim to break. He continues shooting and hitting his head on the wall around the box until Miss Corningston said to Sideshow Bob, "He's breaking the box." Sideshow Bob nodded as Miss Corningston took out a zapper and presses the trigger. She smirks as the box zaps Zim fried. The group then took off their goggles at stares at the now burned up Zim.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terrence, Azula and Grimmjow are driving their way to the dam. Lex was flying through the canyons and flies over to the dam. He is the first to reach the dam thanks to the high speed of the F-22 Raptor Jet Plane. When he arrives at the dam, Lex transformed into his figure form, which his appearance consisted of bold head, red eyes, a silver armor with long black sleeves, silver armor gloves, silver armor pants, silver armor shoes and a silver jetpack on his back, and lands on a bridge.

"Go go go! Move!" An agent yelled as the agents on the bridge which Lex landed on run away and run into the entrance of their base. Lex then transforms his left arm into a rocket launcher gun and shots some rockets onto a power plant field near the dam.

Two workers named Edward Platypus and Lumpus were at the power plant building until they both heard the noises of the destruction Kenny made to the power plant field. Lumpus then drops his files and Edward got up from his desk and runs away.

At the dam, the group looks around as they too heard the noise and the lights in the room flickers. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here." Joe said to the group sternly.

Sideshow Bob then walked over to a radio and said to it, "Terwilliger. What's going on?"

"Well, the NBE-1 hangar has lost power." Lumpus said to Sideshow Bob from the other side of the dam.

"What?!"

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

"Do you have an arms room?" Danny asked to the radio as he walks over to Bob and the radio.

At the main computer room of the dam, several agents lay on the ground dead as Bendy scolds at the bodies of the agents. He turns around and types quickly on a keyboard. The computer then flashes 'Cryo Failure'. Bendy turns to you, the reader and laughed maniacally, "Oswald Oswald Oswald!"

At the generator room, many workers and agents fled as Sideshow Bob came in and yelled to the troopers, "Get everyone to the NBE-1 Chamber now!"

"The lights are out!" A worker yelled.

"Move it! Move it!" One of the troopers yelled. The troopers make their way to the chamber as Bob and the group quickly run into to a corridor.

"They're popping our generators!" Bob yelled to Joe as he, Miss Corningston and the group run along the corridor.

Outside the dam, Ricky and the Autobots are in their vehicles forms and they are all driving over to the dam with Ricky leading them. They spotted what happened at the dam and they are now driving over to the dam as fast as they can.

* * *

Back at the computer room, Bendy walked over to another computer and types frantically on a keyboard as the screen of the computer now shows that the temperature in the NBE-1 Chamber is increasing. "Oswald melting!" Bendy laughed maniacally.

"16502. We're losing pressure." A worker named Toilenator said.

"Stand by! Ready!" A trooper yelled as the troopers arrived at the chambers and draw out their rifles at aim at Oswald as the solid ice on Oswald's body starts melting and the cryogenic systems around Oswald stop.

"The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE One!" Toilenator added.

* * *

Sideshow Bob and the group arrived at the arms room while several agents and troopers are getting their weapons, equipment and supplies while some mounted up into some patrol vehicles. Chad, Clay, Frozone and Church came over and loaded up their rifles.

"Forty millimetre sabot rounds on that table!" Miss Corningston yelled. As the troopers and agents continue loading up their weapons and getting ready, the lights in the arms room soon went out, making Ulrich, Yumi, the group, troopers and agents looked up in alarm. Miss Corningston remained calm and loaded up her rifle as the lights went up again.

Ulrich walked up to her and said, "You gotta take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know that the Cube is here."

"Your car? It's confiscated." Miss Corningston said.

"Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know!"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?!"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

"TAKE HIM TO HIS CAR!" Danny yelled as he grabs Miss Corningston and pins her on a patrol vehicle. Vlad who was near them draws out his rifle at Danny. Danny holds up his pistol and aims at Vlad as he said, "Drop it." Frozone came up to Chow and aims his rifle at his head. Kraven and Skulker try to go after Danny but Church stops them and punches them hard in their faces. Clay punches his fist at Finn's face and grabs his rifle as Finn fell to the ground.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sideshow Bob yelled as he came over.

Danny and his team continue aiming their weapons at the agents and troopers as Miss Corningston spoke up, "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?!"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Danny said to the woman.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction!"

"S-Seven don't exist." Zuko said.

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." Danny added to the woman.

"I'm gonna count to five." Miss Corningston said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three." Danny said as he now aims his pistol on Miss Corningston's chest. Miss Corningston and Danny frowns at each other for a while until Joe spoke up.

"Miss Corningston?" Joe said.

"Yes, sir?" Miss Corningston asked as she turns to Joe.

"If I were you, I'll do as they say. Losing is really not an option for these guys."

Miss Corningston looked back at Danny and nodded slowly. "Alright. Okay. If you want to let the fate of the world lie on the hands of the kid's Camaro, that's cool."

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi and the group then went into the experiment room where Mac is still crying in pain as the troopers zaps him with their buzzers and kept spraying nitrogen on him.

"STOP! YOU GOT TO STOP! LET HIM GO!" Ulrich yelled as he runs over to the troopers.

"No! Do as he says!" Sideshow Bob commanded to the troopers. The troopers obeyed Sideshow Bob and drop their equipment.

As Mac gets up from the table, Ulrich asked Mac, "You're alright?" Mac smiled at Ulrich as he turned to him. "They didn't hurt you, right?" Mac frowns and puts on his battle helmet as he looks around at the troopers and the people near him. The group, especially Rika, Joe and Jean, looks at Mac in awe. Mac then took out his rifle and aims at the troopers threateningly as Ulrich said to Mac, "Listen to me, Mac. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Mac got up from the table and continues aiming his rifle around. "No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay, alright? They're not gonna hurt you." Mac stands up from the table and continues aiming around. Ulrich said to the group, "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine."

Mac soon calmed down as Ulrich said, "Okay come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you. Now come with me, we'll take you to the All Spark."

* * *

Ulrich, Yumi, the group and Mac then runs over to the All Spark. Ulrich and Yumi back away so that Mac can get closer to the All Spark. Mac then puts his hands on the Cube as Zuko said to Danny, "Okay here we go. He's doing something. He's doing something." The group now watches in awe as Mac puts his hands on the Cube and the Cube starts flashing energy all over. After that, the Cube starts transforming!

"Oh my God." Yumi whispered. The Cube kept transforming until it transforms into a smaller version of the All Spark.

Mac: _**Message from Starfleet, Captain.**_

_**Let's get to it.**_

"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Oswald Donovan in the other hangar." Danny agreed with Mac. "Toon City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good! Right!" Joe agreed.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force." Danny added.

Joe turned to Miss Corningston and asked, "This place must have some kind of radio link, right?"

"Yes." Miss Corningston said.

"Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them." Danny then turned to his team, Ulrich and Yumi and yelled, "Let's move!"

"In the alien archive, sir!" Miss Corningston said to Joe. "There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" Joe asked hopefully.

"Anything's possible! Did you see what that giant boy did to the Cube earlier?!"

"Alright, Ulrich, get in the car!" Danny yelled.

"Got it!" Ulrich yelled as he and Yumi got into Mac, who just transform back into his Camaro form.

"Mr. Secretary, get our birds to the city. When we get to Toon City, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Zuko vector them in, okay?" Danny yelled as he and his team runs off to battle.

"Affirmative!" Joe replied as he, Rika, Jean and Miss Corningston ran off. Mac starts accelerating and drives off with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Warning! NBE-1 cyro-containment failing." Lumpus's voice said throughout the hangar.

At the hangar, things do not look good as the solid ice on Oswald starts melting and the workers are trying their best to keep Oswald frozen but to no avail.

"Let's get out of here!" Toilenator yelled to the workers alarmed as he and the workers starts fleeing.

Danny and his team are now running their way back to the arms room as Danny yelled to his comrades, "Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!"

"Yes sir!" His comrades agreed.

"This way, this way, this way!" Miss Corningston yelled to Joe, Rika and Jean as they make their way to the archive room.

* * *

An alarm now rang at the hangar as Oswald is now able to activate himself as frees his head out of the solid ice. He shakes his body to shake the ice off his armor and body. He then transforms his right arm into a flail as he growls angrily, "I am…OSWALD!"

He swings his flail around as he finally frees his body from the ice and starts making a rampage around the hangar, killing several workers in the process. The surviving workers fled for their lives and the troopers fired at Oswald's armor as Oswald continues swinging his flail angrily around the hangar.

Outside the dam, Danny, his team, Mac, Ulrich and Yumi have left the dam and they are now making their way to Toon City. Now that Oswald is freed, they got to keep the Cube away from him and the Decepticons!

"The Cube's okay?" Ulrich asked as Yumi looks at the Cube which they placed it at the backseat of Mac.

"Yeah, it's good." Yumi said.

"Well, put a seat belt on it."

* * *

"Pour it on him!" A trooper yelled as the troopers sprayed nitrogen on Oswald. Oswald then angrily transforms into his Cybertronnian Jet form and flies out of the hangar. While the troopers ducked and fell down to the ground.

Oswald then flies to outside of the dam and transformed into his figure form and landed. Lex came over and also transformed into his figure form and landed near Oswald.

"I live to serve you, Lord Oswald." Lex said as he bowed down to Oswald.

"Where is the Cube?" Oswald demanded angrily as he turned to his second-in-command.

"The humans have taken it." Lex replied.

Oswald growls angrily in disbelief as he curled his fingers up into fists and said, "You fail me yet again, Luthor. GET THEM!!"

* * *

"Come on, Rika!" Joe said as he, Miss Corningston, Rika and Jean finally arrived at the archive room.

"Over here, sir." Miss Corningston said as she sits near an old radio covered with cobwebs. The doors shut themselves after the group entered. Miss Corningston wipes the webs away from the radio as she said to the group, "Give me a minute." She adjusts some controls and wires on the radio and said, "Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there." After she's done, she activates the radio and the radio turns itself on. She smiled widely and yelled in triumph. "We're hot! We're live!"

"So where are the mikes?" Jean asked.

Miss Corningston's smile dropped as she turns her eyes to Jean and said, "What?"

"Yeah you know, mikes. I mean, we can't use a radio console without mikes, Corningston!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!!"

"Let's find them." Joe said as he and Rika starts searching for the mikes around the archive room.

"Kid, get in the chair. You're some kind of expert, right?" Miss Corningston said eagerly as she puts Jean on her chair.

"Okay, I'll sit." Jean said.

"They really steal everything under this place." Joe said as he looks through a shelf that has toys from Jussonic's Toy Story, Cloud's Spartan helmet from Ranger24's Halo parodies and Ulrich's keyblade from DarkMagicianmon's Animation Hearts.

"How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force?" Jean said panicked.

Rika soon found an old computer. It's really old and covered with lots of cobwebs, but it is still able to work. "Jean?" She called to her friend.

"Huh?"

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?"

"What good is that?"

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that!"

"Alright! Good thinking, Rika!" Jean yelled as he quickly gets out from the chair and runs over to Rika and the computer. "Corningston! I need a screwdriver!"

* * *

Outside the dam, Mac is now speeding through the desert with Danny and his team following him in their patrol vehicles.

Suddenly, a sound of a truck horn was heard. The sound came from none other than Ricky Blade, who is in his truck mode. Ricky and his Autobots smiled under their vehicle forms, seeing that their friend Mac is alright.

"There's Ricky." Ulrich whispered as Mac and the soldiers pass by Ricky and his Autobots. Ricky and the Autobots then screech and turn around and follow Mac and the soldiers from behind.

The battle for Earth has just begun.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. The Battle for the Allspark

_**Chapter 11: The Battle for the All Spark**_

Back at the dam, Jean is quickly hacking the computer as fast as he can. "Almost done." Jean said to the group. Suddenly, the group heard a bang from the doors.

"What the hell was that?" Miss Corningston said, getting a bit frightened. The doors just kept banging. The banging was from Bendy who is trying to get into the room!

"Barricade the doors!" Joe yelled as he, Rika and Miss Corningston ran over to the doors and trying to keep Bendy from entering as long as possible. Rika and Miss Corningston quickly run over to a table and push the table to the front of the doors.

"Stand back!" Rika yelled as Joe backs away from the door and she and Miss Corningston placed the table in front of the doors. However, it didn't work and Bendy just kept banging the doors.

"Five, four, six, three…" Jean said frantically as he frantically types on the keyboard. He needs to get this computer working and fast!

Jean took a fire axe and smashes a glass box which has two shotguns in it. Joe quickly took the shotguns from the box as Miss Corningston kept placing more chairs, tables, whatever in front of the doors. "Load these guns up!" Joe said as he came over to Rika with the shotguns and a shelf that has many bullets in it and tosses one of the shotguns to her. Rika and Joe quickly grab some shotgun bullets from the shelf and load them up in the guns.

"Master Search." Jean whispered. After he's done typing, the computer finally activates itself! "I got it! We're transmitting!"

"Send exactly what I said!" Joe yelled as he runs over to Jean.

"Get out of way, girl!" Miss Corningston yelled to Rika as she came over to the doors with a flamethrower and Rika backs away from the doors. Miss Corningston aims the flamethrower at an opening and starts spraying flames at Bendy. "EAT KEROSENE, YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" Bendy yelps alarmed as he quickly backs away from the flames.

"This is Defense Secretary Quimby. Get me NORTHCOM commander." Joe said as Jean Quickly types what Joe said to him on the computer. Bendy went over to the doors and shot one of his shurikens at Miss Corningston who barely dodges it and the shuriken swifts over to Jean, who also barely dodges it.

"WHOA!" Miss Corningston yelled.

"WHOA!" Jean yelled as well. The group pauses for a while until Jean yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Joe turns back to Jean and continued, "Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195…"

* * *

At an airbase, a soldier named Tucker Foley was typing the morse code message which Jean is typing to him from the dam. Tucker turns his head around and yelled, "Sir! We got an emergency morse code message from the Sec. Def. himself!"

* * *

Meanwhile at a highway, the Autobots and the soldiers continued their way to Toon City and speeding as fast as they can.

Suddenly, they all heard a police siren behind them and it came from none other than Terrence and Azula was driving next to him. As Azula was driving towards Ricky's group, she shows her hate of everything on Earth by knocking down some cars and minivans that are on her way. She even uses her Buffalo vehicle fork to scoop up a car and tosses the car away!

As the Autobots are driving as fast as they can, Ulrich and Yumi turn around and see Terrence and Azula behind them. "No, no, no, no, no!" Ulrich panicked as he recognized Terrence from last night.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"Same cop. Block them, block them, block them!" Kasumi, Rukia and Ricky then now drives behind Mac and Sora.

Azula then angrily transforms into her figure form in front of Terrence which her appearance consisted of jet black hair, tied to a bun, gold eyes, huge sharp golden claws, a gold armor with dark red sleeves, gold armor pants and black boots. She still has her Buffalo H claw on her back. "TIME TO CRUSH Y'ALL!" Azula growled as she bangs her claws together and growls as she starts running over to Ricky's group.

Ricky, who is now a feet away from the Autobots and the soldiers, also transformed into his figure form and gets ready to fight with Azula, hoping to slow Azula and Terrence down and let his group have some time to get to Toon City.

"Oh my God." Yumi whispered as she watches Ricky transformed.

"Go! I'll catch up with you guys later!" Ricky yelled to his group as he puts on his mouth mask.

As Azula roller-blades through the highway like an ice hockey player, she body-checks through a bus and continues roller-blading towards Ricky.

Then in a slow motion sequence, as Ricky turns around and faces Azula, Azula jumps up and tackles at Ricky, sending both of them down from the highway. Azula screamed as she and Ricky fell down onto a lower highway.

Two parents named Helen and Bob Parr, who was driving in a minivan with their children Dash and Violet quickly stops when Azula and Ricky landed in front of them. The family dropped their jaws as they watched Ricky and Azula fight.

Azula quickly punches Ricky in the face. This made Ricky frown and he quickly grabs Azula up as he stands up and quickly did an uppercut right into Azula's left eye, almost making her other eye pop out. Ricky then tosses Azula down from the highway and jumps down the highway after her.

"COOL!" Dash and Violet both yelled as Helen and Bob looked at each other confused.

After Ricky landed down on the ground and under the highway, Azula growls as she tries to attack Ricky with her Buffalo H claw on her back but Ricky managed to dodge it in time and quickly hides behind a pillar. As he hides behind the pillar, he quickly transformed his right arm and draws out a golden sword.

"BLOODY HELL!" Azula screamed angrily as she came over to Ricky and about to attack him with her right claw. Ricky managed to dodge it and quickly grabs Azula's right arm in time and chops it off with his sword. Azula screams in pain as Ricky now wraps her head around with his left arm. Azula struggles to break free but it was too late for her as Ricky inserts his sword through Azula's mouth and starts beheading her. After he's done, he tosses Azula's lifeless body away as Azula's head landed on his feet. Ricky walks over Azula's body as he transformed his sword back into his arm. He sighs heavily in relief.

* * *

Back at the dam, Bendy is now crawling through the ceiling pipes while Miss Corningston and Joe aim their shotguns at the ceiling.

"This is so not good." Miss Corningston said as she and Joe reload their shotguns. Joe and Miss Corningston then shoot at the ceiling pipe which Bendy was in. They kept shooting until Bendy comes out from the pipe. Rika and Jean yelp as they crawled under a table for cover. Miss Corningston and Joe shot at Bendy a few times but Bendy kept dodging them and jumps down and landed in a glass box. After Bendy got out of the box, Joe and Miss Corningston fired at him again but Bendy dodges the shots once again and quickly hides behind a pillar.

Miss Corningston and Joe then hide behind a table for cover with Rika and Jean. Bendy smirks as he draws out his sub-machineguns. "He's behind the pillar!" Jean screamed. Miss Corningston and Joe then fired at the pillar while Bendy comes out from the pillar and shot some rounds at the group. Miss Corningston and Joe both managed to duck from the rounds in time.

After Bendy stop firing, Miss Corningston and Joe fired at the pillar again while Bendy draws out his shuriken launchers.

"This is why I hate imaginary friends." Miss Corningston said.

"Shoot that mother…" Before Jean could finished, he and Rika yelp alarmed when Bendy shot two shurikens at a nearby pillar.

"Rika, cover fire!" Miss Corningston yelled as she tosses a shotgun at Rika and she and Joe got out from their hiding spot.

While Jean is still taking cover from Bendy, he continues typing frantically on a keyboard. After he's done, he looked at the computer and slightly grins. "It's the Air Force! They're responding!" Jean yelled happily.

Joe aims his shotgun at Bendy and fires at him. This time, he managed to shoot Bendy right in the face! Bendy moans in pain as he recovers and did some backflips. Joe tries to fire at him again but Bendy kept dodging them with his backflips.

Bendy hides behind a pillar again and he yelps as he sees Miss Corningston charging towards him with a flamethrower. "Die you little sucker! BURN!"

Bendy then quickly shot a shuriken at Joe. Joe barely dodges it and the shuriken swifts back to Bendy. Bendy screams as the shuriken slices off half of his head.

"Ah, shit." Bendy moaned as he fell down to the ground.

"YES! THEY'RE SENDING F-22s TO THE CITY!" Jean yelled to the group in triumph.

* * *

At the airbase, an officer said to the pilots at runway, "Raptors, let's scramble, scramble, scramble."

A huge group of pilots quickly run over to their F-22 Raptors as the officer continued, "Strike and Dark Star roll call." The pilots got into their planes and gets ready to launch.

* * *

At Toon City, the soldiers and the Autobots have arrived. Zuko, Clay, Chad, Church and Frozone are looking around the city until Danny run out from a radio shop and yelled, "Come on, let's go! Mount up!"

"Move out!" Zuko yelled as he, his teammates and Danny got back into their patrol vehicles.

Danny and Zuko mount up into their patrol vehicle. Danny gave Zuko a shortwave radio as he said, "I got shortwave radios."

Zuko looked puzzled at the radio Danny gave him and asked, "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, just use them! It's all we got!" Danny said as he drives off with Zuko.

The soldiers and the Autobots then drives over the main square of the city as Zuko said to Danny, "This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, dawg. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things, man."

"Now you're talking like Jake Long, Zuko." Danny said.

"Mainly because Jake and I share the same voice actor." Zuko said as he rolled his eyes. Zuko then holds up his radio and speaks to it, "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Zuko and Danny then looked up the sky and saw an F-22 Raptor flying above them. "F-22 at 12:00"

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube, You got it?" Danny said to Zuko.

After the soldiers and the Autobots arrived at the main square, the soldiers and the troopers from Sector Seven dismount their vehicles as Danny yelled to his team, "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Zuko asked into his radio as Chad threw a smoke grenade onto the road. Green smoke then comes out from the grenade. "We have a visual, green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." Ulrich, Yumi, the Sector Seven troopers and the soldiers watched the jet flew by them. However, the Autobots have a bad feeling that they recognized that jet plane before. The F-22 Raptor flew over to the heroes' location as Rukia transforms into her figure form.

"IT'S LUTHOR!!" Rukia cried.

"Please tell me you copy." Zuko said to the radio.

The citizens in the city quickly run for their lives as Rukia yelled to Kasumi and Sora, "Back up! Take cover!" Kasumi and Sora back away as Mac ran over to Rukia. "Mac!" She and Mac quickly run over to a multi-coloured Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends bus. Mac carries up the bus as Danny realized that the F-22 is about to fire at him and the soldiers!

"No, no, no, MOVE!" Danny yelled.

"Back up! Back up!" Rukia said as she signals the civilians to run off and carries up the bus with Mac at the same time.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Danny yelled as the soldiers and the troopers quickly dismount their vehicles and run away.

"INCOMING!" Rukia cried as Lex shot some missiles at the bus Rukia and Mac are lifting. The impact of the explosion then sends both Rukia and Mac flying and they both landed with a loud thud. Danny, the soldiers, Ulrich and Yumi all fell to the ground as well.

As Yumi recovers, she sees Ulrich lying next to her. Ulrich looked back at Yumi as well. They both slide their hands through the ground until both hands touched. As Ulrich lifts up his head, he looks around.

"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?" Danny yelled in concern as he gets up from the ground.

After the smoke is cleared, Ulrich and Yumi gasp as they see what happen to Mac. Mac struggles to get up from the ground as Ulrich came over to him. "Oh my God, Mac!" Ulrich cried. He looked at Mac's lower body. His legs are gone! "Mac? No. Your legs!"

"Oh my god!" A civilian named Stan Marsh who was nearby said. "Lex Luthor injured Mac's legs!"

"You bastard!" Another civilian named Kyle Broflovski added, referring to Lex.

Mac crawls on the ground in pain as Ulrich said to Sora who was next to him, "Back, back, back!" As Sora backs away, Ulrich looked back at Mac in concern, "Are you alright?" Mac cries in pain as Ulrich said, "Please get up, Mac. Mac? Get up!" Mac looks up at Ulrich in pain. "KASUMI!"

Danny ran over to Zuko angrily who was hiding behind a debris. As Danny hides behind the debris with Zuko, he scolded, "What the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about, man?" Zuko said.

"What do you mean what am I talking about?! The plane! Why did they shot at us?!"

"F-22 Raptors will never fly below buildings! That plane is definitely alien! And that ain't friendly!"

"You got to get up. You're okay. Please!" Ulrich begged as Mac continues to crawl through the ground. Yumi got up from the ground and walked up to Ulrich. Mac groans as he continues crawling. "Come on, you can do it!"

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over." A voice said from Zuko's radio as Zuko and Danny listened to it.

"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles! November Victor, 1.2 clicks north." Zuko said.

Ulrich, Yumi and the soldiers yelped as they heard some shots from a tank nearby. The tank was Grimmjow! Grimmjow shot some shots at Danny and Zuko who quickly hide behind the debris. The civilians quickly run away as Grimmjow drives over to the soldiers. In the process, Grimmjow drives over a car and smashes it literally. Sora and Kasumi quickly drives over to Grimmjow once they saw him.

"Move out! Let's go!" Danny yelled as he, Zuko, the soldiers and troopers run away from Grimmjow. Ulrich runs over to Mac in concern while Yumi spotted a tow truck nearby. She got to something around here. She quickly runs over to the tow truck.

Ulrich continues watching Mac crawling towards him in pain. "I'm not gonna leave you, Mac. I love you." Ulrich said to Mac as tears rolled down his cheeks. Mac then took out the All Spark from his body and hands it over to Ulrich. Mac nodded to Ulrich after Ulrich got it from him. The fate of the world is now in Ulrich's hands.

Rukia drives through the streets in her vehicle mode as Grimmjow fires a shot at her. Rukia quickly dodges the shots and in a slow motion sequence, she transforms into her figure form and quickly jumps through the air, dodging two shots from Grimmjow in the process.

Rukia then aims her cannons on the ground and finished her flip. She then landed in front of a woman named Orihime Inoue who was sitting on the ground. She screams as Rukia jumps over her and dodges a shot from Grimmjow again in the process.

When Sora was near Grimmjow, Sora transforms into his figure form and jumps onto Grimmjow's main barrel gun. "Come on, Decepticon punk!" Sora said as he climbs on top of Grimmjow as Grimmjow now transforms into his figure form which his appearance consisted of light blue spiky hair, blue eyes, bone fragments on the left side of his mouth, a green military suit with silver armor, green pants, silver kneepads, black boots and his tank barrel guns on his back. He also has a small machinegun on his right hand and two daggers on his left hand. After Grimmjow transformed into his figure form, he grabs Sora with his left arm and tosses him aside.

"Oh my God!" A civilian named Daphne screamed as she, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby quickly run away as Sora landed near them and on a cart filled with cabbages.

"MY CABBAGES!" The Cabbage Merchant (From Avatar) cried. "This place is worser than the Earth Kingdom!"

Rukia now does a sideflip as she dodges two more shots from Grimmjow. In the process, she shot two missiles from her cannons at Grimmjow. The missiles hit directly on Grimmjow's chest. Sora slides pass him and shot an energy blast from his Keyblade at Grimmjow as well. Kasumi, who just transformed into her figure form, jumps over Grimmjow and tears off Grimmjow's right arm with her buzz saw in the process.

"Concentrate your fire!" Danny yelled as he, his team and the troopers came over and aim their rifles at Grimmjow. Kasumi also draw out her sub machinegun and aims at Grimmjow. The soldiers and Kasumi then kept firing at Grimmjow until Grimmjow fell down to the ground in pain.

Yumi took a sledgehammer and smashes a window of the tow truck. Thanks to her hacking skills which she learned from her dad, she managed to unlock the tow truck. She then boards into the tow truck and took out some wires from the engine.

"Come on. Come on." Yumi said as she connects two wires together.

Just then, Oswald arrived at the city and transforms into his figure form as he landed on the ground. "OSWALD!" Oswald yelled as he enters the city.

Sora gasps as he saw Oswald coming towards him, Kasumi and Rukia. He yelled to the girls, "It's Oswald! Retreat! Move! Fall back!" Kasumi and Rukia backs away while thousands of civilians ran away for their lives. Not wanting Oswald to harm the civilians, Sora draws out his keyblade and shoots energy blasts at Oswald.

Danny saw Oswald coming over and yelled to his comrades and the troopers, "FALL BACK!"

Sora shot an energy blast at Oswald with his Keyblade. But the shot wasn't effective on Oswald. Oswald draws out his fusion cannon and shot a blast in front of Sora. The impact of the blast send Sora flying and Sora landed on the ground in pain.

"Ow." Sora groaned.

"Oh my God! Oswald injured Sora!" Stan said.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

As more civilians run away for their lives, Danny yelled to his team, "Get our guys out of the way!" He walked over to a car and yelled at a driver named Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. "Get out here! Go!"

"Get them out of the buggy!" Zuko yelled to Chad and Clay who are helping a man named Ben Parker, his wife May and his nephew Peter out of their buggy.

Frozone was carrying an injured civilian named Alfredo Linguini (From Ratatouille) away to safety as Danny yelled to Zuko, "We need air cover, now!" He and his comrades continue running away from Oswald.

Ulrich turns his head as he saw Yumi driving over to him with a tow truck. Yumi got out of the truck and walks over to Ulrich. "Ulrich, help me with this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Oswald flew over to a building while carrying Sora with him and as they both landed, Oswald transforms into his figure form and stomps his feet onto Sora's body.

"That all you got, Oswald?" Sora groaned in determination.

"Come here, you little brat." Oswald smirked evilly as he grabs Sora up by his foot. As Oswald carries Sora up, Sora shot some blasts at Oswald with his Keyblade.

"You want a piece of me?! You want a piece?!" Sora yelled.

"NO!" Oswald yelled as he grabs Sora and starts tearing his body. "I WANT TWO!" He rips Sora apart, killing him.

"Oh my god! He killed Sora!" Stan yelled.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

"Noooooo!!" A civilian named Kairi cried from under the building Oswald was on as she fell to her knees. She saw what Oswald just did to her boyfriend. "Why?! Why does Sora have to die?! First I lost Riku to the darkness, now Sora is killed by Oswald! How am I going to continue my life when I get back home to Destiny Islands?!"

"Don't worry Kairi, because you'll get to see him again in Pirates of Toonribbean: Curse of the Black Snake." Her firned Namine assured.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard? Ryo Muang is going to start his Pirates of the Caribbean story after he finishes this story."

"Oh, that's good." Kairi said, now smiling and feeling better. "But I'm still going to send Paramount a very angry complain letter for killing my boyfriend in this parody!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Danny yelled to Church who was watching with his binoculars. Church watches as Grimmjow slowly gets up from the ground.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up!" Church yelled. Grimmjow may lost his right arm, but not his spirit.

"Oh, these things just don't die." Danny groaned as he came over. He then turns around and saw Xemnas who just arrived, transformed into his figure form and landed on top of a nearby building. "Where is my Te Xuan Ze when you need her?"

"Wrap it around the head." Ulrich said to Yumi as he passes the tow truck hook to her.

"ULRICH!" Danny called as he and his team ran over to him. "Where's the Cube?"

"Right there." Ulrich said as he points the All Spark which was next to his feet.

"Okay." Danny said as he ran off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck." Ulrich said to Yumi as she starts wrapping the injured Mac with the hook.

"Zuko, get those Black Hawks here!" Danny yelled. He then spotted an old and abandoned building just across the other side of the city. "That building." He whispered. He soon got an idea; he got to get Ulrich up that building. Danny then ran back to Ulrich and said, "Okay."

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare." Danny said as he passes Ulrich a flare. "Okay, there is a tall white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Ulrich protested.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!"

"Listen to me! You're a soldier now!" Danny yelled as he grabs Ulrich by the collar and leans him to his face. Then he lets go and passes the All Spark to Ulrich. "Alright? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die. I'm counting on you!" He turns to Yumi and grabs her arms. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not!" Yumi protested.

"No, you have to! It's too dangerous here!"

"No, I'm not leaving without Mac!" Yumi yelled as she pushes Danny away. Danny backs away as Yumi walks away from him. She is not going to leave her friend behind!

"Army Black Hawk requested." Zuko said to his radio. "Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Ulrich, we will protect you." Rukia assured as she kneels down to Ulrich.

"Okay." Ulrich whispered. As he runs past Yumi, Yumi pauses for a moment. No, she has to tell him now before it's too late.

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled to Ulrich, Ulrich stopped as Yumi runs over to him. Then Ulrich widens his eyes in surprised as Yumi kissed his lips. As she breaks the kiss, Yumi said, "Ulrich, no matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you. I love you."

"I love you too." Ulrich whispered to Yumi.

"Ulrich, let's go!" Kasumi yelled as she draws out her SMG and Rukia draws out her cannons.

"Get to the building, Ulrich! Move!" Rukia added.

Ulrich then run away from Yumi with the Cube in his arms as Oswald yelled, "DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!!"

"Hit it!" Church yelled as he and his teammates hide behind the debris. Grimmjow launches some missiles from his barrel guns that are on his back and shot at Danny and his team.

"Cover fire!" Rukia yelled to Kasumi as Kasumi fries some bullets at Grimmjow. As Ulrich runs away as fast as he can, Rukia flips over some debris and turns around and shot a missile at Grimmjow.

Ulrich kept running until Rukia saw Xemnas in front of them. "Watch out!" She yelled to Ulrich as she jumps and land in front of him and carries a car as Xemnas shot a blast from his cannon. The blast hits the car Rukia was holding and the impact of the blast send Rukia flying. As Xemnas transforms back into his helicopter form, Ulrich continues running his way to the building.

"Girl! Get that tow truck out of here!" Danny yelled as Yumi finished attaching Mac to the tow truck.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Yumi said.

"Get out of here, now!" Danny yelled again as Grimmjow continues firing with his machinegun mercilessly at Danny's team. As Yumi drives away from the battle scene with Mac, Grimmjow walks slowly to Danny's team. Danny and his team kept firing at Grimmjow but to no avail. Grimmjow fired a missile at the team but luckily, they managed to dodge it in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ricky finally arrived at the city in his truck form. When he spotted Oswald, he quickly transforms into his figure form. After he's done transforming, he angrily gets into a fighting stance and said angrily, "Oswald!"

"Blade!" Oswald roared as he tosses Sora's body away. He then jumps down from the building and transformed into his jet form and flies towards Ricky. As Oswald flew over to his brother, Ricky quickly jumps into the air and grabs Oswald. Now he and Oswald are flying together through the sky. Both he and Oswald kept flying until they flew over to an office building called Daily Planet. The employees in the building, including Clark Kent and Lois Lane, run away and take cover as Ricky and Oswald flew through the building.

After Ricky and Oswald flew out of the building, a janitor who is named The Janitor (From Scrubs) came over and yelled, "HEY! I just clean this area!"

"Aw man, if only I have my superhero powers in this parody." Clark said as he came over to The Janitor and looked outside.

The civilians screamed and run away as Ricky and Oswald crash landed together on the road. Oswald then landed on top of Ricky and angrily grabs him by the collar. "Earthlings don't deserve to live!" Oswald whispered.

"They deserve to choose for themselves!" Ricky yelled angrily at his brother and he tries to push Oswald away from him.

"Then you will DIE WITH THEM!" Oswald yelled as he tosses Ricky away. Oswald then gets up from the ground. "JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!" Oswald yelled as he claps his hands together and his hands formed into a long fusion cannon gun. Ricky gets up and runs over to him as the employees back at the Daily Planet building looked out from the windows. Ricky draws out his cannon gun and shot a blast at Oswald. The blast hits Oswald and causes him to turn around. Oswald turns back to Ricky and shot a powerful blast of energy with his fusion cannon gun at Ricky. The blast then hits Ricky's chest, sending him flying in the air. The employees screamed and run away as Ricky smashes onto the windows and he landed on the pavement below the building.

"Ow." Ricky groaned.

"Oh my God! Oswald injured Ricky Blade!" Stan cried.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	13. More Than Meets The Eye

_**Chapter 12: More Than Meets The Eye**_

Ulrich kept running his way to the building Danny told him to go with the Cube in his arms. Rukia and Kasumi were following him as he runs.

"Keep moving, Ulrich!" Rukia yelled.

"Don't stop!" Kasumi added.

Suddenly, Xemnas transforms into his figure form and landed near a small restaurant called Le Ratatouille. The people in the restaurant quickly hide for cover as Xemnas took out his spinning blades and slices a car that is next to his feet. Ulrich quickly hides behind a lamp post as Xemnas does that. After that, Ulrich quickly continue running as Xemnas tosses the sliced car away into the restaurant.

Ulrich kept running until he saw Lex arriving and transforms into his figure form as he landed in front of him. Ulrich yelps and quickly hides behind a car as Lex slides through the road.

"NO!" Kasumi cried as she and Rukia rolled down and Lex took out his machinegun and fired at the girls.

As Ulrich hides, he watches in awe as Lex fires at Rukia and Kasumi. Rukia shot an energy blast at Lex as she and Kasumi back away from him. Lex shot a rocket and hits Kasumi, causing her to fall to the ground. Rukia continues firing at Lex with her cannons. Lex shot another rocket at Rukia, making her fall to the ground in pain. Kasumi quickly gets up from the ground and fires her SMG at Lex but she got shot by Lex again. Ulrich ducks as Lex transforms back into his jet form and flies off. After Lex left, Ulrich got up from the ground and saw Kasumi and Rukia falling to the ground, severely injured.

"Get to the building, Ulrich!" Rukia moaned.

"Oh my God! He injured Rukia and Kasumi!" Stan cried.

"You bastard!" Kyle added.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" Kasumi yelled to Stan and Kyle.

* * *

As Ulrich continues running, Oswald flew down to the ground and transforms into his figure form as he landed. He tosses a car away that was in his way as he yelled, "Give me the Cube, boy!" He starts chasing Ulrich in hot pursuit.

Ulrich kept running until he yelps as a jeep stops in front of him and he accidentally hits on the hood of jeep. As he fell to the ground with the Cube, the Cube hits the ground and bolts of energy scattered across the ground. One of the bolts hit a box which has an Xbox 360 console in it which a man named Kuzco was holding, while another one hit a nearby Mountain Dew vending machine which was placed in an alley. Ulrich quickly gets back up from the ground and continues running.

The two girls in the jeep who are both named Sissi Delmas and Cree Lincoln saw what Ulrich did as Sissi said angrily, "Did that jerk just dent my car?!" Then she and Cree both screamed as the steering wheel of Sissi's jeep starts transforming into a trog named Stitch! Stitch growls at Sissi before he jumps onto Sissi's face.

Kuzco screams as his Xbox 360 console now transforms into a robot named GIR, who pops out of the box. Kuzco quickly runs away and screamed, "At least that console was under warranty anyway!"

As for the Mountain Dew vending machine, it transformed into an author named Jussonic. The civilians near the machine run away as Jussonic fires Mountain Dew cans around the alley.

* * *

Ulrich finally arrived at the building and quickly runs inside with the Cube. After he entered the building, he turned around and gasps as he saw Oswald coming over to him. He quickly runs away as he said, "You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me!"

Oswald smashes through a window and enters the building and roared. "I smell you, boy!" He yelled as his voice echoed the building.

Ulrich continued running as he quickly climbs out a flight of stairs and enters the second floor. Oswald looked around the building until he looked up at the ceiling. He can sense that Ulrich is above him. Ulrich runs through a corridor as Oswald tears off the ground below Ulrich, trying to grab the boy. Oswald climbs up to the second floor and sees Ulrich running up another flight of stairs.

"Maggot!" Oswald cursed as Ulrich continues climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Yumi arrived at an alley with the injured Mac behind her. After she arrived, she stops the tow truck and cries as she puts her head on the steering wheel in defeat. It's hopeless. Her planet is doomed. She yelps every time she hears the thunderous sounds Grimmjow was making.

"OH NO!" Zuko yelled as he and his teammates, who are all now hiding in a damaged building, continue firing at Grimmjow but it's still not effective on Grimmjow. Grimmjow continues firing at the soldiers mercilessly. Clay ducks as a missile from Grimmjow hits a wall behind him.

Yumi continues crying until she looked behind and looked at Mac. Mac turns his head and looked at Yumi. He then nodded his head to Yumi. Yumi turns around and narrows her eyes in determination. She pulls down the truck lever and drives out of the alley with Mac.

Yumi drives over to the crossroad junction and turns around and said to Mac, "I'll drive! You shoot!" Yumi then reserves the tow truck and reserves over to Grimmjow. Mac puts on his battle helmet and tosses any cars that are in his way away as he draws out his cannon.

Danny fires a rocket at Grimmjow and the rocket hit Grimmjow's right cheek. But Grimmjow still doesn't want to give up and continues firing at Danny and his team. Danny and his team ducked as the bullets fired at the windows.

"This isn't going well!" Danny yelled.

"Why can't he just die!?" Church yelled.

"SHOOT! SHOOT!" Yumi yelled to Mac.

Mac now aims his cannon at Grimmjow and shot a few shots at Grimmjow. Grimmjow turns around and moaned in pain as a shot from Mac hits his chest. Mac continues firing at Grimmjow with his cannon as two more cannon turrets came out from Mac's shoulders. Grimmjow tries to aim his machinegun at Mac but a shot hits Grimmjow's left hand, making him yelled in pain.

Danny and his team soon found their chance and continued shooting at Grimmjow with their rifles. Grimmjow couldn't take the pain anymore! He's done for!

"Finish him! NOW!" Yumi yelled to Mac. Mac tosses two cars away and shot a few more shots at Grimmjow with his cannons and cannon turrets. Grimmjow fell to ground as the shots hit onto his body. Danny and his team hides inside the building as Grimmjow gets back up in pain. Mac shot two more shots with his cannon and Grimmjow yelled in pain as the shots hit onto his chest. Danny and his team run away as Grimmjow landed onto the building on his back.

Mac, Yumi, Danny and his team came over to Grimmjow as the Decepticon now lies dead on the building. As Yumi gets out of the tow truck, she walks over to Grimmjow's body as she said to Mac, "Nice shot" Mac smiled and nodded his head.

"That tank is definitely dead now." Frozone said.

"Alright let's go! We got more business!" Danny yelled to his team.

* * *

As the helicopters made their way to the building, Ulrich finally arrived at the top of the building with the Cube and kept running. As he ran, he spotted the helicopters. "Hey!" Ulrich yelled to them.

Ulrich hits the flare onto the wall and the flare sparkles with sparks and flames. "Hey! I'm over here!" Ulrich yelled as he waved the flare and runs over to the edge of the building.

The helicopters spotted the smoke coming from Ulrich's flare and flies over to the building. But Lex spotted it too and lands on top of a building that is near Ulrich's building. A helicopter then flew over to the edge of the building and Ulrich runs over to it.

"We've got the boy." The pilot in the helicopter named Rufus Shinra said.

A soldier in the helicopter named Admiral Zhao was about to grab the Cube from Ulrich until Ulrich spotted Lex and yelled, "LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late as Lex shot a rocket at the helicopter and hits the helicopter's propellers. The helicopter then turned around and the back propellers of the helicopter sliced the edge of the building. Ulrich screams and he gets down on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ricky was running on top of a building and running over to Ulrich as fast as he can. "Hang on, Ulrich!" Ricky yelled as the helicopter which Zhao and Shinra are in, crashed behind him.

Ulrich gets up from the ground and continues running but suddenly, Oswald starts coming out from the building. "No, no!" Ulrich said as he runs over to a statue and hides behind it with the Cube still in his arms.

Oswald climbs up from the building as Ulrich looks down from the statue in fright. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling?" Oswald smirked evilly as he walks over to Ulrich. Ulrich is surrounded and it seems that there is no way out for him. He's trapped!

"Oh God." Ulrich whispered as he looks down from the statue. It's too high up for him to jump down safely.

Lex watches from his building as Oswald comes closer to Ulrich, who is now breathing heavily and trembling in fright. But he still holds the Cube with him. "Where do I go?" He said to himself.

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet." Oswald said and smiled evilly as he grabs a statue with his right hand and curled the fingers of his left hand into a fist.

Ulrich then frowns at Oswald in determination. "NO! I'm never giving you this All Spark!" Ulrich yelled.

Oswald narrows his eyes angrily and sighed, "Oh, so unwise." He then turns his right hand into his flail and swings his flail onto the statue Ulrich was hiding behind. The statue breaks off and Ulrich screams as he fell down hopelessly from the building with the Cube.

And just when hopes seem lost, Ricky arrived just in time and grabs Ulrich with his hand.

"I got you, boy." Ricky said with a grin. "Hold on to the Cube!" He now turns around and starts climbing down the building. While he is climbing down with Ulrich, Oswald jumps down from the building and falls after Ricky. Oswald grabs Ricky on his back, making Ricky loses his grip and sending both of them falling down to the ground together.

Both Oswald and Ricky landed on a crossroad with a loud thud. The civilians near the crossroad run away as Oswald recovers and sees a civilian named Seifer Almasy in front of his face.

"Ew, disgusting!" Oswald said disgusted as he flicks Seifer away from him. Seifer screams and hits onto a nearby car.

Ulrich got up from Ricky's hand with the Cube still in his arms. "Ulrich?" Ricky asked weakly as Ulrich turns to him. Ricky removes his mouth mask and continued, "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice. No victory." Ulrich said, remembering his family motto.

"If I cannot defeat my brother, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Ricky said. "Get behind me." Ulrich obeyed and got off from his hand as Ricky and Oswald both gets up from the ground. "It's you and me now, Oswald."

"No brother, it's just me!" Oswald corrected as Ulrich crawls under the damaged ground with the Cube.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Ricky said. Oswald grabs Ricky and tosses him onto a lamp post.

"You still fight for the weak!" Oswald said as he came over and grabs Ricky up. "That is why you lose!" He tosses Ricky away again as Ulrich takes cover under the ground.

Danny, his comrades and the Sector Seven troopers are now running through an alley. They all stopped when they see Xemnas transforming into his figure form and lands in front of him. Xemnas spotted both Oswald and Ricky fighting each other at the crossroad. He smirks evilly as he draws out his spinning blades and sneaks over to ricky from behind, hoping that he can take the Autobot leader out from behind. Danny sees this from the alley. He got to help Ricky before it's too late.

"Fighter jets in 60 seconds." Zuko said to Danny. Then he speaks into his radio, "We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

"Hey." Danny said to Zuko. Zuko turns to Danny as he continued, "Bring the rain, alright?" Danny smirked at Zuko as he gets up and said to his comrades and troopers. "Alright! Let's kill these creeps!" Zuko, Church, Clay, Chad and Frozone moves out of the alley as Danny spotted an abandoned motorcycle and runs over to it. He picks the motorcycle up and said, "Alright! I can't believe I'm gonna drive this baby! My parents never let me ride one when I was a kid." He turns to his team and said, "Remember guys, aim low! Armor's weak under the chest."

"Got it!" Zuko said.

"No problem." Clay said.

"You got it." Chad said.

"Let's do it." Frozone said.

"Let's take him out." Church said. The Sector Seven troopers also got out from the alley and aim their rifles at Xemnas's back. As Danny got into the motorcycle and accelerates it, Zuko aims a green laser at Xemnas so that the fighter jets know that they have to fire at him.

"Target marked. Still waiting." Zuko said to his radio.

"Time on target, 20 seconds." A pilot named Goku responded. He and several pilots then flew towards the city and ready to fire. Danny turns around and stops his motorcycle in front of Xemnas.

"F-22s, we're still waiting." Zuko said to the radio as he aims his laser on Xemnas's blades. Xemnas gasps when he spotted the laser and turns around and sees the soldiers and troopers behind him. He draws out his cannon and aims at them. "MOVE OUT!" He and his teammates then charges towards Xemnas as Xemnas shot an energy blast onto a car. Zuko and his teammates roll over and aim their rifles at Xemnas as Zuko yelled, "INCOMING!"

Danny accelerates his motorcycle and cycles towards Xemnas. The F-22s have arrived at the city and Goku said, "Weapons armed. Status green." He and the other pilots then press their triggers at fire many missiles at Xemnas.

Xemnas tries to fires some bullets at Danny but Danny kept dodging them. When he's near Xemnas, he fell off his motorcycle and slides through the road. As he slides, he quickly took out his rifle and aims at him as the missiles hit directly onto Xemnas's chest. Danny yelled as he fires his rifle at Xemnas's crotch. After Danny slides past Xemnas, Xemnas fell to the ground in pain.

Danny got up from the ground and sees Xemnas now lying dead on the ground. "Run! Move!" He yelled to his team as he and his team now runs over to Ricky and Oswald.

Ulrich watches as Ricky tries to get up but Oswald quickly runs over to him and kicks him right into his face.

"Second wave's on approach." Another pilot named Trunks said as he and his team approaches the city. But suddenly, Lex flew over to them as he transforms into his figure form and chases after a pilot named Saix.

"What is that? Break off!" Saix yelled as he turns and sees Lex chasing after him. Lex lands onto Saix's jet and his feet breaks off the jet's wings, sending Saix flying down to the ground. He jumps out from Saix's jet and shot another jet with his machinegun. Lex now flies behind two jets. He slashes one of the jets and the jet smashes onto a building. Lex transforms back into jet form.

"Two, get a lock! Pop that guy!" Trunks ordered as they aimed at Lex. A missile hit Lex's wings, making him transform back into his figure form. Lex tries to slash Trunks' jet but Trunk barely dodges. Lex chases after Trunks as he transform back into his jet form.

"Stay on him. Keep him in your sights!" A pilot named Xigbar said as he and another jet flies after Lex.

"Take him out!" Danny yelled to his team as he, his team and the troopers draw out their rifles and aim at Oswald. Ulrich frowns his eyes in determination. He can't let Oswald kill Ricky. He runs out of the ground and runs over to Oswald. The jets fire their missiles at Oswald and the missiles hit directly on Oswald's chest.

The jets kept firing at Oswald as Oswald turns around in pain. He continues yelling in pain as the missiles kept firing on his back. Oswald tries to get back up on his feet but the missiles kept firing on him, making him groaned in pain.

"Two's down!" Danny yelled as he fired a rocket at Oswald's back. Oswald saw Ulrich running over to Ricky with the Cube and tries to go after him. But as Oswald runs over to Ulrich, Ricky reached out an arm and swings it onto Oswald's knees, making him tripped and fell down to the ground.

Ulrich backs away with the Cube as Oswald gets up from the ground and crawls over to him. "I'll kill you! Mine! All Spark!" He yelled to Ulrich.

"Ulrich! Put the Cube in my chest now!" Ricky demanded to Ulrich. Ulrich then looked up at Oswald.

_'If Ricky said that he'll die if the Cube is inserted into his chest, why not Oswald?'_ Ulrich wondered. He then stands up and lifts the Cube up to Oswald's chest.

"Ulrich?! What are you doing?! NO!" Ricky demanded. But it was too late. When Ulrich aims the Cube at Oswald's chest, Oswald yelps as a laser from the All Spark hits onto his chest and the Cube dematerializes as the laser kept hitting onto Oswald's chest.

After the Cube has been dematerialized, Oswald stands up and screamed in pain as his chest exploded. He kept struggling in pain until he landed onto the ground on his back. Ulrich and Ricky got up from the ground and walks over to Oswald.

"Hold up." Danny said to his team as his comrades lowered down their rifles.

Ricky walked up to Oswald sadly as Oswald made his last breath before his eyes deactivate and lies on the ground dead. "You left me no choice, brother." He said to Oswald. Kasumi and Rukia, with Sora's lifeless body in her arms, came over to Ricky and the now dead Decepticon leader as Ricky looked down on him.

Ricky kneeled down to Ulrich and said, "Ulrich…I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

"I'm sorry that you never had the brother you wanted, Blade." Ulrich said.

"That's okay, Ulrich. Because the brother that I knew had already died long ago." Ricky said with a weak smile.

Yumi came over with Mac still attached onto the tow truck. Ulrich turned around as Yumi came out of the tow truck and embraces him as she runs over to him. "Ulrich, you're alright." Yumi whispered.

"Yes I am." Ulrich whispered. Mac smiled as they hugged. As Ulrich and Yumi break their hug, Danny came over to them and smiled.

"You guys did a great job. You two really are true soldiers and true heroes." Danny said as he saluted to them.

Rukia walked over to Ricky with Sora's body and said sadly, "Blade, we couldn't save him."

"D'aw, Sora." Ricky sighed as Rukia hands Sora's body to him. He turned to the earthlings sadly and said, "We lost a great comrade." Then he lifted up his head and smiled, "But gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery." After he puts down Sora's body on the ground, Rukia and Kasumi both came over and hugged him.

"We did it, Ricky. We defeated the Decepticons." Rukia said with a smile.

"For now, Rukia. But we'll always be ready when more of them come, now that we have new friends to help us." Ricky said with a grin.

"My hero." Kasumi said as she and Ricky kissed passionately.

Mac turned to Ricky and the unexpected happened. "Permission to speak, sir?" Mac said.

Rukia and Kasumi broke their hug as Ricky said with a smile, "Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?!" Ulrich said surprised as he turned to Mac.

"I wish to stay with Ulrich." Mac said.

"If that is his choice, Mac." Ricky said.

Ulrich looked up at Mac with a smile and said, "Yes. You may." Mac smiled back at him.

Yumi came over to Ulrich and said, "Our last kiss was short, so can we have another?"

"Sure." Ulrich smirked as they both hugged again and kissed passionately.

"That reminds me, I need to get back to my wife." Danny said.

Ricky kneeled down to Oswald's lifeless body and took out a small piece of the All Spark from his chest. He sighed as he holds the remaining piece of the All Spark tightly in his fist.

* * *

The next day at the White house, Joe Quimby, who have returned from the incident, said in a meeting room with Kathy, Frankie, Hakoda, Athrun, Kira and several government officials, "Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven…be terminated...and the remains of the dead alien cyborgs disposed of."

At the Northern Marianas Trench, which is the deepest point in the world, several battleships are around the area as Joe's voice continues offscreen, "The Northern Marianas Trench is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet."

One of the ships has the lifeless bodies of Oswald, Azula, Grimmjow and Xemnas stacking on top of each other. Two helicopters are now lifting Oswald's body up from the ship. Joe continued, "The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them…leaving no evidence."

The two helicopters then release their ropes and drops Oswald's body into the ocean where his body will lie under the deep sea forever.

* * *

That afternoon, Rukia, in her truck form and now looks shiny and undamaged again thanks to Kasumi, drops off Danny at his home who is now wearing his military uniform. June, with Kimi in her arms, turns her head and smiled. Her husband is safe. Danny smiled as he walks over to June as Ricky's voice narrates offscreen.

"With the All Spark gone, we cannot return life to Cybertron." Ricky narrated as Danny walks over to June and lifts Kimi up and laughed. He then looks back at June and smiled each other. The couple kissed passionately as Ricky continued, "And fate has yielded its reward…"

As the sun sets, Ulrich and Yumi are back on the same cliff Mac brought them to before and they both kissed passionately as they lay down on Mac who is now repaired by Kasumi. They continued kissing as they lay down on Mac's car hood as Ricky continued, "…a new world to call…home." Rukia and Kasumi are in their vehicle forms and they both parked next to Mac. Mac, Rukia and Kasumi smiled under their vehicle forms as they watched Ulrich and Yumi kissed. Meanwhile, Ricky, who is in his figure form and now cured from his injuries thanks to Kasumi, simply smiled as he looked up the sky as the sun sets.

"We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting…protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye." Ricky then folds his arms with a warm smile. "I am Ricky Blade. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

**THE END**

Male Singer: _**What I've Done  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
and let go of what I've done**_

Directed by

MICHAEL BAY AND RYO MUANG

Screenplay by

LADYAQUARIUS77

Story by

RYO MUANG AND JUSSONIC

Based on

HASBRO'S TRANSFORMERS ACTION FIGURES

Produced by

JEAN KAZUHIZA AND RANGER24

The story may be over but now the characters of the story have a post parody scene for all of you.

"Can you shed any light on the recent, so-called alien activity in the area?" A reporter named Dark Magicianmon interviewed Richard and Margaret Stern who are now back home from the incident. Eevee was in Richard's arms.

Richard and Margaret looked at each other. They now know about the Autobots but they were told by their son to keep them as a secret and both parents agreed. Richard and Margaret then looked at DarkMagicianmon and his cameraman Ranger24 as Margaret said, "Um…do you know what? I think that if there was some sort of an alien…infestation…"

"They, the government, would be the first to let you know." Richard said for his wife.

"The government would let us know." Margaret nodded in agreement.

"I mean, this is America."

"Yeah. You know, that's how we know we live in a free land, because there's no secrets. They'd say, "Hey! Duck and cover.""

Executive Producers

STEVEN SPIELBERG  
MICHAEL BAY  
RYO MUANG

Director of Photography

DARK MAGICIANMON

Production Designer

LADYAQUARIUS77

"Your head is kind of a different size than it is on television." Margaret said to Dark Magicianmon.

"Really? I didn't know." Dark Magicianmon said.

Edited by

JEAN KAZUHIZA  
LADYAQUARIUS77  
JUSSONIC

Costume Designer

RYO MUANG

_**Put to rest, What you thought of me  
Well, I clean this slate  
With the hands, Of uncertainty  
So let mercy come, And Wash away**_

Music by

JUSSONIC

Visual Effects Supervisor

RANGER24

Casting by

RYO MUANG  
JEAN KAZUHIZA

BARBARA WEBER-SCAFF

DANTE BASCO

DAVID KAUFMAN

JOHNNY YONG BOSCH

MIRABELLE KIRKLAND

MELISSA FAHN

_**What I've Done  
I'll face myself  
Tto cross what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done**_

KEVIN DUNN  
JULIE WHITE  
KELSEY GRAMMER

JASON HARRIS  
SAMUEL L. JACKSON

BURNIE BURNS  
JEFF BENNETT

With  
DANA DELANY

And  
DAN CASTELLANETA

A  
RYO MUANG  
Production

**RYO'S TRANSFORMERS**

We now see Lex, in his jet form, flying through the sky. Apparently, he survived the battle and he's now flying up to the upper atmosphere. Looks like the war is not over yet.

A  
MICHAEL BAY AND RYO MUANG  
Film

Rukia, who is in her figure form, is now calling her boyfriend Ichigo Kurosaki on her cell phone. "Hello?" Ichigo said in the phone.

"Hey Ichigo! Guess what, I kick some Decepticon butt here on Earth! Where are you? I hope you got Darren's message and come down here to Earth with us." Rukia asked.

"Oh yes I did. But I need to wait til next year because Transformers 2 wouldn't be coming to theatres til 2009."

"Right, and since I fought so well in the battle, I hope you see soon and face you in a duel when you come here."

"Oh sure, no problem…Little brat."

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" Rukia yelled as an angry vein forms in her forehead.

_**What I've Done  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na  
Forgetting what I've done  
Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na **_

Meanwhile at Tahiti, Miss Corningston and Sideshow Bob are relaxing in the beach while they are having a conversation.

"Well, Miss Corningston, now that S-Seven has been shut down, I guess you can go back to Social Services." Sideshow Bob said.

"What? No way! I'm not going back to Social Services. I got to admit, it sucks, okay? Right now, I want to come up with a plan to make an appearance in Transformers 2!" Miss Corningston said.

Sideshow Bob sighed and said, "Suit yourself. But still, I think it's a great idea if we were to appear again in Transformers 2, since if I don't make an appearance, I'll just have to go back to Springfield and spend 20 years of life in jail again.

Ulrich and Yumi are now back in the abandoned factory with their friends, Odd, Jeremie and Aelita.

"So guys, do you have fun?" Jeremie asked.

"Oh sure. And guess what, Ulrich and I have signed for the sequel!" Yumi said happily.

"Really?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah. That means I'll be seeing more Autobot and Decepticon action again the future." Ulrich said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to leave Odd and Aelita to save Lyoko again without you guys." Jeremie said.

"Aw man!" Odd whined. Ulrich and Yumi just laughed.

Jussonic, Stitch and GIR are now all on top of a cliff. "Okay, so, now that we are together, what should we do?" Jussonic asked.

"I don't know. How about we go to Hawaii and see my family, Lilo and Nani?" Stitch suggested.

"No, I say we go to Zim's place and help him take over the world." GIR said.

"But Zim's dead in this story, remember?" Stitch said.

"Oh yeah."

"Look whatever, instead, how about you guys come with me to Fanfiction so we can make more appearances together in future stories?" Jussonic suggested.

"Okay!" Stitch and GIR said at once.

**THE END…yeah, really.**

_**CAST:**_

_Humans:_

_Barbara Weber-Scaff as Ulrich Stern_

_Mirabelle Kirkland as Yumi Ishiyama_

_David Kaufman as Danny Fenton_

_Dante Basco as Zuko and Jake Long_

_Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka_

_Johnny Yong Bosch as Jean Kazuhiza_

_Dan Castellaneta as Joe Quimby_

_Dana Delany as Miss Corningston_

_Kelsey Grammer as Sideshow Bob_

_Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee_

_Jason Harris as Chad Dickson_

_Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone_

_Burnie Burns as Church_

_Jeff Bennett as Clay Bailey_

_S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter_

_Dionne Quan as Kimi_

_Frank Welker as Eevee_

_Kevin Dunn as Richard Stern_

_Julie White as Margaret Stern_

_Autobots:_

_Yuri Lowenthal as Ricky Blade_

_Sean Marquette as Mac_

_Haley Joel Osment as Sora_

_Michelle Ruff as Rukia Kuchiki_

_Kate Higgins as Kasumi Kinomoto_

_Decepticons:_

_Mark Hamill as Oswald Donovan_

_Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor_

_Tara Strong as Terrence_

_David Vincent as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_

_Grey Delisle as Azula_

_Paul St. Peter as Xemnas_

_Jeff Bennett as Bendy_

_Chris Sanders as Leroy_


End file.
